


Niewypowiedziane słowa

by xPheebsx



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPheebsx/pseuds/xPheebsx
Summary: Co się stało po buncie Cruz Del Norte? Jak bohaterki poradzą sobie z nowymi problemami po kolejnym przeniesieniu?  Czy Zulema i Macarena w końcu przestaną drzeć ze sobą koty i zaczną współpracować? /completed~Akcja dzieje się po końcówce sezonu 4 Vis a Vis~
Relationships: Macabio, Saray/Rizos, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 93
Kudos: 68





	1. 1

Wpatrywała się w zmieniający krajobraz zza szyby, obserwując liczne pola uprawne poprzecinane małymi domkami wpasowującymi się w tutejszy krajobraz. Słońce świeciło wysoko i temperatura dawała się we znaki każdej z więźniarek, siedzących w autobusie. Pierwszy poniedziałek sierpnia zapowiadał, że będzie to jeden z gorętszych miesięcy. Blondynka na moment przeniosła spojrzenie do wnętrza pojazdu, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do znacznie ciemniejszej scenerii, gdyż większość okien pozasłaniana była grubymi kratami.

Kilka miejsc przed nią, trzy kobiety, żywo dyskutowały i co chwila wybuchały śmiechem z żartów które opowiadały, po drugiej stronie siedziała czarnowłosa cyganka, zagłębiona we własnych myślach. Natomiast sam koniec autobusu zajmowała jedna kobieta i gdyby blondynka odwróciła się, zobaczyłaby że ma spuszczoną głowę i uparcie wpatruje się w podłogę.

Dziewczyna na powrót spojrzała między kratki, obserwując zarysy wielkiego budynku rysującego się na krajobrazie w oddali. Zbliżały się do swojego starego domu, za którym nie wiedziały, że mogły tak bardzo tęsknić. Historia lubiła się powtarzać.

Jeszcze parę dni temu Macarena wraz ze swoimi współtowarzyszkami, były prowokatorkami zamieszek w więzieniu Cruz Del Norte, co skończyło się w dwojaki sposób – co prawda udało im się wykończyć odwiecznego wroga; Sandoval'a, jednak zmiany były nieuniknione i jedną z nich był powrót do poprzedniego więzienia Cruz Del Sur wraz z zaostrzeniem zasad zaraz po odsiedzeniu tygodniowego czasu w izolatce. Nie wiedziały co tym razem na nie czekało, ale z pewnością nie mogło to być nic miłego.

\- Ej, Rubia, gdzie tak odleciałaś?

Znajomy głos sprowadził ją na ziemię. Blondynka przekręciła głowę, zerkając na ciemnoskórą kobietę układającą się na ciasnym miejscu tuż obok. Przeczesała dłonią swoją ogromną burzę loków i posłała dziewczynie jeden ze swych czarujących uśmiechów, którego nie dało się zignorować.

\- Zastanawiam się kto zajmie miejsce Sandovala w obu więzieniach, czy będzie to ktoś gorszy, czy jednak nie... – Macarena po chwili milczenia odezwała się, odpowiadając Owcy lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale cieszę się, że przejdziemy przez to wszystkie razem.

\- Dokładnie. Wszystkie. – Kobieta skinęła głową, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni od spodni mały wisiorek, na którym zawieszona była złota obrączka. – Sole będzie nad nami czuwać.

Blondwłosa poczuła delikatny ucisk w gardle na widok pierścionka, który natychmiast wywołał bolesne wspomnienia sprzed tygodnia. Delikatnie ujęła go do ręki, gładząc palcem po powierzchni. Śmierć jednej z kompanek mocno odbiła się na reszcie, zwłaszcza, że Sole była istnym aniołem, który dbał o każdą z dziewczyn. Tak dużo przeszła w przeciągu kilkunastu miesięcy i zdecydowanie nie zasługiwała na taki ciężki los, który zaserwował jej śmierć męża zaraz po ślubie, a następnie okropnego alzheimera, zabierającego wszystkie wspomnienia. Warto było jednak spełnić jej ostatnią wolę, mimo że sama czynność spadła na barki biednej Saray, która musiała zmierzyć się ze śmiercią w tak okrutny sposób, pomagając kobiecie odejść z tego świata.

Maca nie odpowiedziała. Oddała szatynce pierścionek i oparła głowę na jej ramieniu, w milczeniu obserwując jak autobus powoli zwalnia, a następnie wjeżdża przez wielką bramę zbliżając się do celu podróży.

***

Stanęły w równej linii, posłusznie wykonując polecenia strażniczki, która musiała przedstawić swoją codzienną procedurę mimo tego, że dziewczyny doskonale ją znały. Każda z nich rozebrała się do naga i podeszła do ściany, by oprzeć na niej swe ręce. Nie było to jedno z najmilszych doświadczeń, ale było ono nieuniknione.

\- A to, co to jest? – Druga strażniczka, która zdążyła wejść do pomieszczenia w trakcie przeszukiwań, pochyliła się nad stołkiem, gdzie Owca trzymała swoje rzeczy. Wyjęła z kieszeni mały wisiorek i pokazała go kompance unosząc brew.

\- Oh dajcie spokój, to tylko naszyjnik, nic więcej. – Czarnoskóra odwróciła się, pospiesznie zakładając bieliznę.

\- Może i 'tylko' naszyjnik, ale nie został zgłoszony ani pozostawiony w depozycie. Myślałam, że znacie zasady. – Strażniczka pozostawała nieugięta. Była jednym z nowych pracowników i poważnie traktowała swoją pracę. Rzuciła zimnym spojrzeniem po reszcie więźniarek i powolnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie, sprawdzając kupki ubrań poukładane na krzesłach. Po chwili kontynuowała. – Naszyjnik zostaje u mnie.

To wywołało natychmiastowy sprzeciw ze strony ubierających się kobiet. Najgłośniejsza okazała się czarnowłosa cyganka.

\- Wszystko chcecie nam zabrać? Mało już szkód wyrządziliście przez wasze durne procedury? Nawet pamiątki po zmarłej przyjaciółce nie wolno nam trzymać? Zamkniecie nas jak psy w izolatkach do końca wyroków? Puta mierda!

Wyrzuciła z siebie, gwałtownym ruchem zakładając na siebie żółtą koszulę, jednocześnie pamiętając o charakterystycznym podniesieniu kołnierzyka. Saray była jedną z tych osób, które miały niezwykle wybuchowy charakter i do przewidzenia było, że nie zamierza stać bezczynnie i w tym przypadku. Dodatkowym bodźcem była świeżość sytuacji i dosyć wyraziste wspomnienia ostatnich dni z życia Sole.

Strażniczka nie wydawała się zbytnio poruszona wybuchem kobiety, obrzuciła ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem, a następnie skierowała się ku wyjściu, co wzbudziło kolejną falę oburzenia i głośnych protestów. Druga z pracownic próbowała uspokoić więźniarki, ale jej wysiłki nie przyniosły większych rezultatów w starciu z pięcioma zdenerwowanymi kobietami idącymi za wychodzącą.

Wrzawa zaalarmowała służbę więzienną z zewnątrz i pierwszą osobą, która zdążyła stawić się na miejscu był Palacios, który przydreptał akurat wtedy, gdy kobiety zaczęły wychodzić z pomieszczenia wykrzykując przeróżne wyzwiska. Strażniczka niosąca naszyjnik zrównała się z mężczyzną i widząc grupkę osób niezbyt przyjaźnie do niej nastawionych wyciągnęła zza paska paralizator, gotowa go użyć w każdej chwili.

\- Hej, hej, co tu się dzieje?! – Strażnik zatrzymał się gwałtownie, znajdując się idealnie pomiędzy koleżanką, a więźniarkami. Wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie w geście uspokojenia, przez moment czując wahanie w którą stronę powinien najpierw się zwrócić. Widząc, że kobiety zatrzymały się, wybrał strażniczkę, a następnie resztę. – Schowaj to proszę, nie chcemy robić problemów. A wy mi powiedzcie co tu się dzieje.

\- Dobrze Cię widzieć Palacios. Kopę lat! – Jedna z kobiet, Tere, przysunęła się nieco bliżej, by na spokojnie wyjaśnić sytuację. – Powiedz swojej koleżance, żeby oddała nam jedyną pamiątkę po Sole jaką mamy. To dla nas ważne, dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Regulamin został złamany, mam prawo powstrzymać jakąkolwiek próbę wnoszenia rzeczy z zewnątrz. – Strażniczka warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, co wywołało kolejną falę sprzeciwów.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

\- Cisza! Uspokójcie się! Jak wiecie, regulamin został nieco podrasowany, także niezbyt wiele jestem w stanie dla was zrobić, mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie. Zachowujcie się, to wasz, o ironio, pierwszy dzień.

Palacios uniósł brwi, a jego wzrok spoczął na Macarenie, jakby próbował jej coś przekazać w niewerbalny sposób. Po chwili kontynuował, tym razem zwracając się do strażniczki.

\- Alicia, daj mi ten naszyjnik, zabiorę go do przechowalni, bo i tak tam idę. A wy nie róbcie scen i idźcie do swoich cel, najwyższa pora. I weźcie ze sobą Zulemę, bo widzę, że jej się nie spieszy z pomieszczenia do rewizji.

Kobieta skinęła lekko głową, przekazała mu wisiorek, a następnie oddaliła się w drugą stronę. Druga z pracownic, stojąca cały czas na uboczu, w końcu poruszyła się, by pokierować wciąż podburzone kobiety w dalszą część korytarza. Nie ma to jak pierwszy dzień w nowym, starym więzieniu, pomyślała Maca, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i maszerując za resztą w stronę głównego bloku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to jedziemy z tematem. To mój pierwszy tekst po niemalże 6 letniej przerwie w pisaniu, zobaczymy jak mi pójdzie.  
> Tekst jest pisany całkiem na bieżąco, ale będę się starać dodawać rozdziały w miarę regularnie.  
> Wszelakie uwagi i komentarze mile widziane, przyjmę wszystko! <3


	2. 2

Fabio przegryzał w spokoju kanapkę, beznamiętnie spoglądając na monitor rejestrujący widoki z kamer w całym więzieniu. Nie działo się tam nic szczególnego, kolejny dzień w więzieniu Cruz Del Sur, więźniarki przechadzały się po bloku głównym, rozmawiały lub siedziały w celach. Odkąd podniesiono rygor, a kontrole były częstsze, wydawać się mogło, że w tym miejscu w końcu zapanował spokój, choć zaledwie minął tydzień od wprowadzenia wszelakich zmian.

Mężczyzna nie bardzo przepadał za zmianami spędzonymi w pokoju nadzorczym, bo godziny niezwykle się dłużyły, a podglądanie więziennego życia kobiet tam umieszczonych nie sprawiało mu radości. Wolał faktycznie przechadzać się korytarzami i mieć bezpośredni kontakt z całym miejscem.

Tak samo było i teraz, co poskutkowało przeoczeniem nowej grupy więźniarek, które niezauważone przez Fabio zdążyły przejść cały korytarz, by znaleźć się przed głównym wejściem na halę. Dopiero wtedy wzrok strażnika zatrzymał się na monitorze, a ręka z kanapką wędrująca w kierunku jego ust znieruchomiała. Czy to...? Jak to możliwe, że o tym nie wiedział? Nikt nie raczył go poinformować o nowym transferze? Gdyby nie to, że był sam na zmianie, już dawno zszedłby na dół, by przekonać się na własnej skórze jak jego obawy się potwierdzają. Postanowił jednak uważnie obserwować korytarze, by zapamiętać w której celi znajdzie się blondynka, choć szczerze powiedziawszy sam nie był pewien czy ta informacja byłaby mu potrzebna do rozmowy czy wręcz przeciwnie - unikania danej celi.

Zrezygnowany westchnął i odłożył kanapkę do woreczka, całkowicie tracąc apetyt. Pojawienie się tych kobiet mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - kłopoty, które prędzej czy później będą zauważalne.

***

\- Nie wierzę, że znów udało nam się mieć wspólną celę. To chyba jakieś przeznaczenie. - Czarnoskóra zaśmiała się zawadiacko, ściągając buty i natychmiast wskakując na piętrowe łóżko. Oparła głowę na ramieniu i obserwowała blondynkę krzątającą się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie myślcie sobie, że pozwolę wam na jakieś mingle. - Antonia, kobieta w średnim wieku odezwała się stojąc tyłem do dziewczyn i walcząc z poduszką i zbyt małą poszewką. Gdy w końcu jej się udało, odwróciła się w stronę Macareny i teatralnie pomachała palcem wskazującym - To już nie te lata, potrzebuję dużo snu!

Owca parsknęła ze śmiechu i opadła na poduszkę, nie siląc się na odpowiedź. Wiedziała, że Maca zaraz naprostuje sytuację, dobitnie pokazując, że ich związek dawno się zakończył. Nie myliła się.

\- Spokojnie, nie masz o co się martwić. Nic się nie wydarzy. - Blondynka zapewniła kobietę, wiedząc że koleżanka zajmująca łóżko nad nią kolejny raz uśmiechnie się pod nosem.

Mimo, że faktycznie obie zgodziły się na pokojowe rozstanie, Macarena wiedziała, że Owca wciąż będzie żywić do niej jakieś uczucia. Nie chciała jej ranić, ale miała świadomość, że takie rozwiązanie jest najsensowniejsze. Nie pasowały do siebie, a ciągłe sprzeczki i zazdrość Owcy była tego przykładem. To jednak nie stanowiło przeszkody do utrzymania przyjaźni, gdyż obie ceniły się nawzajem i zawsze mogły na siebie liczyć. No i pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Saray, która od lat była zakochana w ciemnoskórej i mimo wielokrotnego odrzucenia nie poddawała się, co zaowocowało ich ostatnim zawarciem umowy na bycie 'friends with benefits". Cyganka nie mogła narzekać na takie przywileje.

\- Maca! - Delikatny, acz lekko piskliwy głosik zwrócił na siebie uwagę trzech kobiet znajdujących się w celi.

Przy wejściu stanęła drobnej postury młoda dziewczyna o ciemnych loczkach sięgających ramion i dużymi piwnymi oczami. Na jej twarzy widniał lekki uśmiech, który od razu się powiększył, gdy blondynka podniosła się z pryczy stając na przeciwko. Macarena nie zdążyła zareagować, bo dziewczyna ruszyła z miejsca, rzucając się w objęcia kobiety.

\- Bambi! Dobrze Cię znów widzieć. - Blondynka w końcu odezwała się, wciąż tuląc dziewczynę do piersi. Delikatnym ruchem zaczęła gładzić ją po włosach uśmiechając się do siebie.

Musiała przyznać, że w głębi duszy była wdzięczna za to, że dziewczyna była cała i zdrowa, a przynajmniej tak na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała. Gdy razem z innymi została przeniesiona do innego więzienia martwiła się jak tak młoda osóbka poradzi sobie sama w niezbyt przyjaznym miejscu, nie mając u swego boku silnej osobowości, która w gruncie rzeczy wyciągnęła ją z niezłego gówna w jaki wpadła zadając się z Anabel. Wiedziała też, że Bambi będzie zawsze chętna jej pomóc, niezależnie od tego na jaki pomysł wpadnie, co w więziennym życiu zawsze mogło się przydać.

Blondynka w końcu oswobodziła się z uścisku i obie usiadły na łóżku, by nadrobić zaległości i jednocześnie dowiedzieć się co ominęło ekipę podczas ich nieobecności. Jedno wolne miejsce w ich celi póki co pozostawało puste, co z jednej strony było dobrym znakiem, jednak w każdej chwili strażnicy mogli przyprowadzić nową osadzoną, a to wiązało się z poznawaniem tej osoby i rozwikłaniem kim faktycznie jest.

Oprócz tego, Maca dowiedziała się, że w więzieniu utworzyła się nowa, kilkuosobowa grupa czarnoskórych kobiet, które zdają się rządzić tym miejscem i kontrolować przepływ narkotyków, a kucharką w kuchni jest pewna rosjanka, mówiąca łamanym hiszpańskim faworyzująca kilka koleżanek, jednak nikt nie chce się jej przeciwstawić. Blondynki nie zdziwiło, że mimo częstszych kontroli, narkotyki wciąż są pożądanym towarem i jakimś cudem zawsze udaje im się dostać do środka więzienia. Ponadto, pewna grupa kobiet wystosowała prośby o różne zajęcia i programy edukacyjne, jednak sprawa wciąż była w toku. Na koniec dowiedziała się, że dyrektorem Cruz Del Sur na powrót została Miranda, którą przywrócono na stanowisko po uprzednim wyjściu na jaw wielu przekrętów Sandoval'a, a lekarzem w placówce był niejaki Andres Torres. Jak na jeden raz, to miała całkiem sporo informacji do przetrawienia, ale przecież miała mnóstwo czasu na rozmyślania, bo nigdzie się nie wybierała.

***

\- No i znów mamy razem cele. Los nas kocha, Zule.

Cyganka pewnym siebie krokiem weszła do pomieszczenia, kompletnie ignorując dwie kobiety zajmujące dwie dolne prycze. Teatralnym gestem postawiła tacę ze swoimi rzeczami i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na nieznajome, obrzucając je zimnym spojrzeniem, by pokazać swą siłę.

Czarnowłosa kobieta nazwana Zule szła zaraz za nią. Odłożyła swoje rzeczy i w milczeniu wyskoczyła na górną część łóżka, rozkładając się wygodnie. Od ostatnich wydarzeń sprzed pobytu w izolatce kobieta zrobiła się bardziej małomówna niż miała w zwyczaju i niezbyt interesowało ją czyjeś życie. Po przeniesieniu na stare śmieci nie starała się pokazać swej siły i wyższości nad innymi jak to zwykle robiła, a wręcz przeciwnie - pozornie unikała spojrzeń innych.

W tej sytuacji było podobnie. Nie wyrzuciła obcych kobiet z celi, nie kazała im zmienić miejsca, czy nawet nie spojrzała na ich rzeczy, by ocenić czy coś się jej nie przyda. Wciąż pogrążona była w myślach, nie mogąc przestać wspominać swojej zmarłej córki. Zasypiając, ciągle widziała przed oczami ten mrożący widok nieruchomego ciała na rozgrzanym betonie i leniwie sączącą się z niego krew. Nie miała okazji spędzić z córką wiele czasu, ba! Sama starała się go ograniczyć po pojawieniu się Fátimy w więzieniu, bo wiedziała, że to może się dla nich obu źle skończyć. No i się nie myliła. Zemsta popełniona na Sandoval'u nie pomogła i Zulema o tym doskonale wiedziała. Nic jednak nie stało na przeszkodzie, by wyżyć się trochę i uwolnić całą swą złość. Niestety, kiedy emocje opadły, a pobyt w izolatce zmusił ją do pogrążenia się we własnych myślach pozostała jej jedynie obojętność i całkowita stagnacja, w którą popadła.

\- Zule? Zulema!

Głos Saray zmusił ją do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Powolnym ruchem odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę unosząc brwi.

\- Chodź, czas na obiad. Musisz coś zjeść. - Cyganka delikatnie ujęła ją za ramię.

Czarnowłosa skinęła jej głową i sprawnym ruchem zeskoczyła na posadzkę. Zanim jednak wyszła z celi, objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem, aby silnym ruchem przyciągnąć ją do siebie i pocałować w czubek głowy. Co jak co, ale była jej okropnie wdzięczna za to, że Saray ciągle przy niej była mimo wielu przeszkód na ich wspólnej drodze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak wiem, zakończyć rozdział w takim momencie... :D  
> Niemniej jednak mam nadzieję, że się podoba i bardzo dziękuję za wszelakie reakcje, nie spodziewałam się, że jakiekolwiek dostanę <3  
> Kolejny rozdział w piątek.


	3. 3

Stołówka w godzinach obiadowych zawsze była wypełniona po brzegi, a rozmawiające kobiety próbowały wzajemnie się przekrzykiwać, przez co gwar w pomieszczeniu był dosyć wyrazisty i mocno słyszalny w innych pomieszczeniach. Dla kontrastu, niektóre z więźniarek siedziały cicho, w milczeniu grzebiąc plastikowymi widelczykami w papkach im podawanych z zamiarem nie rzucania się zbytnio w oczy.

Maca, razem ze swoimi koleżankami stanęły w kolejce do podawania jedzenia, trzymając w rękach duże tacki. Kobieta zwróciła uwagę na czerwonowłosą kucharkę krzątającą się między garnkami. Zastanawiała się czy będą z nią jakieś kłopoty, czy jednak uda im się jakoś wspólnie koegzystować, choć nie wydawała się zbytnio przyjazna. Będąc trzecią osobą w kolejce zauważyła, jak jedna z wydających jedzenie nałożyła jednej kobiecie pełną łyżkę dziwnej mazi, natomiast kolejna dostała porcję gotowanych marchewek. Blondynka uniosła brew i gdy nadeszła jej kolej zbliżyła się do lodówki wystawiając tackę przed siebie. Tak jak się spodziewała, osadzona bez namysłu nabrała papki z zamiarem rzucenia Macarenie na talerz. Ta cofnęła się gwałtownie, wprawiając kobietę w zdziwienie.

\- Chcę tej samej marchewki, co poprzednia dostała. - Oświadczyła beznamiętnie.

\- To nie jest koncert życzeń, dawaj tę tackę jeśli chcesz dostać cokolwiek. - Kobieta w fartuchu prychnęła, a w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć lekkie poirytowanie.

Maca zawahała się. Czy warto było wszczynać awanturę już pierwszego dnia po przybyciu, nawet nie znając kobiet pracujących w kuchni? Z drugiej strony te idiotki nie miały pojęcia z kim mają do czynienia i wypadałoby im pokazać do czego jest zdolna.

\- Rubia, bierz to żarcie i pozwól innym wrzucić coś na ząb.

Nim zdążyła się zdecydować, cichy, bliski szeptu głos rozbrzmiał tuż przy jej prawym uchu, wywołując dreszcze na karku. Zulema przecisnęła się między innymi osadzonymi, stając ramię w ramię przy blondynce i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągając pustą tackę przed siebie w oczekiwaniu na podanie jedzenia. W międzyczasie porwała jabłko, a następnie wycofała z towarzystwa, co nie uszło uwadze reszty, która od razu zaczęła głośno protestować na wepchnięcie się do kolejki.

Macarena odprowadziła kobietę wzrokiem, a następnie zerknęła na Saray stojącą nieopodal, która chyba też była dosyć zdziwiona reakcją Zulemy. Cyganka wzruszyła ramionami i sama ustawiła się w kolejce. Blondynka chcąc nie chcąc wzięła podejrzanie wyglądającą papkę i ruszyła w kierunku czarnowłosej, zadowolona że przynajmniej będzie w stanie spokojnie zamienić z nią kilka słów, bo siedziała zupełnie sama przy stoliku po tym, jak dwie z więźniarek przesiadły się gdzieś indziej widząc Zulemę.

\- Co z Tobą? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - usiadła na przeciwko znajomej, rozkładając serwetki i mały jogurt na blacie.

Wiedziała, że Zulema przeżywała stratę córki, ale nie spodziewała się, że będzie to trwało tak długo i tak wyraziście, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ich relacje nie były relacjami typowo rodzinnymi. Sama wiedziała jak to jest stracić najbliższych, bo utrata obojga rodziców w tak krótkim czasie nie była zbyt dobrze przyjętą wiadomością, ale przynajmniej dorastała i wychowywała się z nimi, a nie tak jak Fátima, która została po porodzie odebrana matce mając tylko surową babcię jako opiekunkę. Zulema zdążyła zamknąć się w sobie, ignorując życie więzienne, a nawet zaniechując jakiekolwiek plany na ucieczkę z więzienia, co było dosyć szokującą wiadomością dla reszty znających ją kobiet.

Czarnowłosa nie odpowiedziała, zawzięcie mieszając łyżeczką w jogurcie.

\- Zulema Zahir. - Macarena nie zrezygnowała. - Wiem jak się czujesz i co przeżywasz, ale nie możesz tak po prostu zamknąć się na świat zewnętrzny. Co z wielką Królową Skorpionów, postrachem więzienia? Gdzie się podziała?

\- Jaka to różnica gdzie jest, z resztą co Cię to obchodzi. - kobieta odezwała się lekko zachrypniętym głosem, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy znad jedzenia.

Blondynka westchnęła. Nigdy nie miała do czynienia z 'taką' Zulemą i nie do końca wiedziała jak powinna się zachować.

\- Słuchaj, miałyśmy planować ucieczkę, zapomniałaś już o tym? Nie chce współpracować z wrakiem człowieka.

Zulema wzięła głęboki wdech, a jej ręka mimowolnie zacisnęła się na plastikowej łyżeczce, którą trzymała. Musiała przyznać, Macarena miała szczególną zdolność do irytowania jej swoją osobą, a jej gadanie tym bardziej działało kobiecie na nerwy. Po chwili milczenia w końcu podniosła wzrok spoglądając blondwłosej prosto w oczy. Jej spojrzenie było zimne i niemalże świdrujące człowieka na wylot. Ktoś przyglądający się tej całej sytuacji z boku mógłby przysiąc, że cała ta scena mogła wyglądać jak cisza przed burzą, którą będzie trzeba zaraz przerywać, by zapobiec rozlewowi krwi. Jednakże czarnowłosa nie była tego typu osobą, potrafiła trzymać emocje na wodzy, a jej działania były zawsze przemyślane z mistrzowską precyzją

\- Ay, Rubia... Nie wiedziałam, że tak się o mnie troszczysz, to wręcz wzruszające. - Jej głos ponownie wywołał ciarki na karku rozmówczyni.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tu chodzi o współpracę, by wydostać się z tego miejsca. - Maca pozostała niewzruszona, starając się nie okazywać jak bardzo głos i spojrzenie kobiety na nią podziałały.

Zulema uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem i wzięła do ręki jabłko z zamiarem obrania go ze skórki. Nie spieszyła się z odpowiedzią, delektowała się wyczekiwaniem Macareny, powoli nacinając owoc

\- Mamy mnóstwo czasu, ani ja ani Ty nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Na ten moment zawieszam moje plany, Tobie radzę zrobić to samo. Poczytasz sobie książki, rozerwiesz się.

Maca powiodła wzrokiem po sprawnych rękach kobiety, która zdążyła obrać jabłko i pokroić je na małe kawałki. Widząc jak czarnowłosa ujęła jeden kawałek na nożyk, by skierować go w jej stronę, na moment zawahała się, ale gdy zobaczyła pytający wzrok towarzyszki, ujęła kawałek i przegryzła go. W końcu kontynuowała:

\- Nie wiem jakie myśli Cię nawiedziły w czasie pobytu w izolatce, ale musisz się ogarnąć. Szanuję Twoją decyzję z powstrzymaniem się z planami, przynajmniej póki co, ale musimy pokazać tym babom w kuchni, że nie mogą sobie z nami żartować.

\- Czujesz się zagrożona? Biedne dziecko - Zulema zakpiła, jednak od razu spoważniała. - Spokojna głowa, poradzimy sobie z nimi, jeśli będą coś próbowały. A Ty się nie martw, Twój rycerz na białym koniu już tu jest.

Blondynka uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia, nie bardzo wiedząc co tym razem kobieta miała na myśli. Ta w odpowiedzi machnęła głową by wskazać jej kierunek. Gdy się odwróciła, poczuła jak jej serce momentalnie zamiera na ułamek sekundy. Przy wejściu do kafeterii stał jeden ze strażników z charakterystycznym kilkudniowym zarostem i niewielkim pieprzykiem na policzku. Nie wiedziała jak długo tam stał i jej się przyglądał, ale mogła się domyślać, że trwało to już dłuższą chwilę.

To był pierwszy raz kiedy go ujrzała po tak długiej przerwie. Ostatnim razem złamała mu serce odrzucając zaręczyny i robiąc obszerny wykład jak bardzo spaczony ma gust jeżeli chodzi o kobiety, jak poszukuje kogoś słabego i potrzebującego opieki, co mogłoby mu dać swoiste poczucie sensu i siły. Wtedy nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo przesadziła i mimo tego, że w jej słowach było ziarnko prawdy, ona sama również posiadała pewne wady, a wytykanie ich drugiej osobie nie miało zbytnio sensu. Tęskniła za nim i wielokrotnie powtarzała sobie, że gdyby mogła cofnąć czas, na pewno przyjęłaby te zaręczyny albo chociaż postąpiłaby inaczej.

Ich spojrzenia w końcu spotkały się i Maca poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Wiedziała, że w tym momencie nie może sobie ot tak do niego podejść i zacząć rozmowy, musiałaby mieć konkretny powód aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, by sprawdzić czy dałaby radę znaleźć ofiarę, którą mogłaby zaczepić, co zmusiłoby strażnika do interweniowania. Jednak gdy tylko przeniosła swój wzrok z powrotem na mężczyznę, ten delikatnym ruchem pokręcił przecząco głową, doskonale wiedząc co planowała. Odwrócił się na pięcie i rozpoczął swój obchód dookoła.

Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać? Może czuł zbyt duży żal? Maca nie była pewna co myśleć, ale wiedziała, że nie zostawi spraw w taki sposób. Będzie musiała znaleźć odpowiedni moment, by zamienić ze strażnikiem choć ze dwa słowa. Miała tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie jej teraz traktował jak ducha w nieskończoność.

\---

Mamy trzeci rozdział, mam nadzieję, że (nielicznym) czytającym się podobało :3


	4. Chapter 4

Pierwsza noc spędzona w "nowym starym" więzieniu przypomniała im o kontrolach, które odbywały się w Cruz Del Norte. Najwyraźniej metoda ta spodobała się władzom i w tym miejscu, bo niewiele po północy w całej placówce rozbrzmiał irytujący dźwięk syreny, która poprzedziła głośne krzyki strażników wchodzących na główny hol. Kilku mężczyzn pokusiło się o dodatkowe efekty dźwiękowe, uderzając pałkami w metalowe barierki przy jednoczesnym wykrzykiwaniu o standardowej kontroli cel. Wyraźnie sprawiało im to radość, by móc się wyżyć na osadzonych, zwlec je z łóżek, przeczesać każdej łóżko, pamiętając oczywiście o zostawieniu jak największego bałaganu.

Macarena zerwała się jak oparzona na dźwięk wyjącej syreny, za wszelką cenę próbując odróżnić sen od jawy. Przetarła oczy i zeskoczyła na zimną posadzkę, by skrzętnie owinąć się ciepłą od jej ciała kołdrą. Usłyszała współlokatorki, które ze zdziwieniem próbowały zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację, a kiedy zerknęła najpierw na Owcę, a potem na Tere i Antonię, zobaczyła, że podobnie jak ona, liczyły w końcu na spokojne noce, które można było całkowicie przespać. Szczęściem okazało się, że wolne miejsce jednak należało się Tere, która przez pomyłkę wysłana została do innej celi, ale wszystko zostało już rozwiązane i czwórka była razem.

Nim zdążyły wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa, do celi wparowało dwóch rosłych strażników, których żadna z nich wcześniej nie widziała. Nie wyglądali zbytnio przyjaźnie, zwłaszcza ten wyższy, z wąsem, który od razu podszedł do pryczy, począwszy przeszukiwania

\- Oy, jak to tak bez dzień dobry, ani me ani be? - Owca nie mogła się powstrzymać od rzucenia żartobliwego komentarza. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, wyzywająco spoglądając na mężczyzn.

Nie spodziewała się, że trafiła na takich strażników, którzy w poważaniu mieli głupie komentarze więźniarek i nie interesowało ich zbytnio, że mogły to być tylko żarty. Kiedy jeden z mężczyzn przerzucał poduszki i prześcieradła, drugi gwałtownie odwrócił się, zbliżając się do ciemnoskórej na niebezpieczną odległość.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a dzień dobry będziesz mówić do ściany w izolatce. - warknął, a jego nieświeży oddech uderzył w nozdrza dziewczyny, która mimowolnie chciała się cofnąć, jednak gdy tylko zrobiła krok do tyłu, jej plecy napotkały zimną stal poręczy łóżka.

Macarena musiała zareagować. Podeszła do obojga, siłą wpychając się między Owcę, a strażnika, co zmusiło go do cofnięcia się parę kroków.

\- Hej! Mieliście robić poszukiwania, to się tym zajmijcie, nie potrzebujemy dodatkowej rozrywki!

Niestety, to był błąd. Zrozumiała to dopiero wtedy, gdy mężczyzna zacisnął wąskie wargi i bez wahania chwycił ją za włosy, co zmusiło ją do pochylenia się do przodu.

\- Zamknij się suko, zaraz sprawdzimy czy też taka wyszczekana w wodzie z kibla będziesz.

Mężczyzna popchnął kobietę w stronę małej toalety przy ścianie i zmusił ją do klęknięcia przed sedesem. Szarpnął ją ponownie, całkowicie ignorując głośne protesty ze strony współlokatorek, którym teraz drugi strażnik zagradzał przejście. Blondwłosa jęknęła z bólu, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Próbowała wyczuć odpowiedni moment, żeby zdążyć nabrać wystarczająco dużo powietrza do płuc zanim jej głowa zostanie zanurzona w lodowatej wodzie.

\- Ej! Co tu się dzieje, co wy wyprawiacie?!

Kolejny męski głos przedarł się między krzyki wszystkich obecnych w celi. Mężczyzna wpadł do pomieszczenia rzucając zdezorientowane spojrzenie na kolegów. Rozpoznał kobietę klęczącą przy toalecie już wcześniej, gdy uważnie obserwował całe zajście w pokoju do monitoringu. Jego przeczucie podpowiadało mu, by zszedł na korytarze i przypilnował zwłaszcza tej jednej celi. Niewiele myśląc zerwał się z krzesła, przeprosił Palaciosa, że zostawia go samego i ruszył po schodach w dół.

\- To miała być rutynowa kontrola, nie szukanie nowych sposób na upuszczenie pary.

Jego głos był stanowczy, ale nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Stanął tuż przy mężczyźnie wciąż trzymającym Macarenę za włosy, jednak nie poruszył się dalej. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat zdążył się nauczyć, że mając przeszłość z którąś z więźniarek, nie powinien dawać po sobie tego poznać, a wtedy oboje na tym skorzystają i unikną kłopotów. Tym razem też miał nadzieję, że jego koledzy po fachu odbiorą jego interwencję jako zwykłe nadinterpretowanie swoich obowiązków, nic więcej.

\- A Tobie co do tego? Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. - Warknął wąsaty.

\- Widzę. Puść tą nieszczęsną dziewczynę i skończcie tu kontrolę, pozostałe cele też czekają na sprawdzenie.

Przez chwile w celi zapanowało względne milczenie, a w oddali dało się słyszeć pozostałych strażników sprawdzających kolejne pomieszczenia i jęczące więźniarki, które posłuszne wychodziły z łóżek wciąż się dobudzając.

Wysoki mężczyzna w końcu ustąpił. Kolejny raz szarpnął blondynką, która bezwładnie opadła na posadzkę. Zmierzył Fabio zimnym spojrzeniem i bez słowa wyszedł. Drugi strażnik cisnął poduszką w kąt pomieszczenia i podążył za kolegą. Owca, Tere i Antonia przez chwilę stały w milczeniu, wzajemnie spoglądając na siebie. W końcu dwie zaczęły zbierać porozrzucane przedmioty i układać wszystko jak należy. Ciemnoskóra podeszła do Macareny i pomogła jej wstać.

Blondynka wyprostowała się, masując obolałą głowę. W końcu podniosła wzrok na Fabio, który wciąż stał jak słup, uważnie ją obserwując. Nie była pewna czy mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wyraźnie nie chciał sobie wyjść. Wiedziała, że powinna mu podziękować, ale oprócz tego czuła potrzebę dłuższej rozmowy, wyjaśnienia, czegokolwiek co mogłoby w końcu przerwać to irytujące napięcie i zawieszone w powietrzu wątpliwości.

\- Dziękuję... - Wyjąkała jedynie.

\- Chcesz iść do pomieszczenia medycznego?

Zadane pytanie nieco wytrąciło Macę ze spokoju, który zdawała się odczuwać odkąd zobaczyła mężczyznę. Jego wyraz twarzy się zmienił, znów stał się obojętny, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- N-nie... Wszystko w porządku. - Opowiedziała po chwili, a jej wzrok spoczął na swoich butach, które w tym momencie okazały się niezwykle interesujące.

Kiedy na powrót podniosła głowę, Fabio skinął jedynie głową i odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem wyjścia. Omiótł celę spokojnym spojrzeniem i ruszył przed siebie. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Czekaj! - Blondynka w końcu odzyskała władzę w nogach i zrobiła krok do przodu. Mimowolnie wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, lekko zaciskając palce na ramieniu mężczyzny chcąc go zatrzymać. - Możemy porozmawiać?

Fabio natychmiast zesztywniał, gdy poczuł kobiecą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się z wolna, ale wciąż zachowywał dystans. Spojrzał kobiecie prosto w oczy, a mięśnie na jego szczęce mimowolnie się zacisnęły.

\- Nie mamy o czym. - Odparł chłodno, podtrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Macarena poczuła kolejne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Kolejny raz zrozumiała, że Fabio faktycznie z niej zrezygnował i było to tylko i wyłącznie z jej własnej winy. W końcu to ona go do tego zmusiła. A czy była tego pewna, to już inna kwestia. Wciąż żywiła do niego uczucie, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Po co musiała to drążyć?

\- Daj spokój, masz zamiar tak mnie unikać, ale dalej bawić się w rycerza na białym koniu? - Wycedziła, wiedząc że znów zaczyna przekraczać granicę.

Mężczyzna nie był w humorze do znoszenia kolejnych komentarzy blondynki. Chwycił kobietę za ramię i wyciągnął z celi, nie zwracając uwagi na jej protesty. Rozejrzał się wokoło i ruszył przed siebie, uprzednio sprawdziwszy czy reszta strażników jest wciąż zajęta nocną kontrolą. Szybkim krokiem zeszli po schodach i skierowali się w stronę pralni, gdzie strażnik poprowadził Macę aż do samego końca pomieszczenia, by zatrzymać się tuż przy wielkich pralkach. Dopiero tutaj ją puścił.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co Ty wyprawiasz? - Wysyczała, masując obolałe ramię.

Przez chwilę nie była pewna co Fabio zamierzał, obserwowała go uważnym wzrokiem, jednak nie była w stanie odczytać z jego twarzy żadnej emocji. Mogła spodziewać się wszystkiego, lecz nie spodziewała się tego, co wydarzyło się chwilę później.

Mężczyzna w jednym kroku znalazł się przy kobiecie, a pokonawszy dzielącą ich odległość w końcu zrezygnował z utrzymywania fasady obojętności. Gwałtownym ruchem ujął twarz blondynki w obie ręce i pocałował, nie pozwalając jej w żaden sposób zareagować. Zaskoczona, z początku nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ale ciepłe usta Fabio pomogły jej zrozumieć własne położenie. Z początku niepewna, z czasem zyskała pewności, oddając pocałunek. Chwilę potem mężczyzna przerwał pocałunek, ale tylko dlatego, by spojrzeć na Macę, a następnie mocno pchnąć ją na pralkę stojącą niedaleko. Silnym i zdecydowanym ruchem uniósł kobietę sadzając ją na urządzeniu, a ta objęła go nogami przyciągając go do siebie.

Kontynuowali namiętny pocałunek, jednocześnie szybkimi ruchami zdejmując sobie wzajemnie ubrania, czując narastającą temperaturę. Blondynka poczuła jak język Fabio zderza się z jej językiem, wirując jednocześnie w zawiłym tańcu. Wiedzieli, że nie mają zbyt dużo czasu, więc musieli korzystać i starać się czerpać z tych kilkunastu minut jak najwięcej. I tak też zrobili.

\---

A/N

Wiem, wiem, zakończyć rozdział w takim miejscu... :D  
Niemniej mam nadzieję, że się podobało.


	5. 5

Nie była pewna ile czasu minęło odkąd wyszła z celi, ale wiedziała, że musi się spieszyć nim ktokolwiek nabierze podejrzeń gdzie była. Przemknęła wzdłuż głównego holu i wskoczyła na schody, pokonując co drugi schodek. Jeszcze tylko kawałek przejścia korytarzem i będzie u siebie. Szybkim ruchem poprawiła koszulkę, przywołując we wspomnieniach to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw, tym bardziej z inicjatywy Fabio, który sam wyciągnął ją z celi i zaczął całować. Oczywiście Maca się nie opierała, gdy poczuła jego wargi na swoich, rozpalając namiętność. Nie była jednak do końca pewna czy to był dobry pomysł. Owszem, żałowała zakończenia relacji rok temu, zwłaszcza że zrobiła to w tak okrutny sposób. Niemniej, zdążyła już ruszyć do przodu i w tym momencie nie wiązałaby się z kimś będąc w więzieniu. Co innego jeżeli chodziło o sam seks. Na samą myśl na twarz blondynki wpełzł niewinny uśmiech, zachowując się zupełnie jak nastolatka, która po wymknięciu się z domu wraca z randki z chłopakiem.

Natychmiast skarciła się w myślach za takie scenariusze, a sama myśl o odbytym przed chwilą stosunku zaczęła nabierać negatywnego zabarwienia. Mogła najpierw porozmawiać z mężczyzną, wyjaśnić sytuację, a dopiero potem, ewentualnie, działać. Ale Maca pomyślała dopiero po fakcie.

Wpadła do swojej celi z zamiarem cichego ściągnięcia butów i wsunięcia się pod kołdrę, jednak gdy tylko podeszła do łóżka, ciemnoskóra kobieta zajmująca miejsce tuż nad nią, podniosła się do pozycji pół siedzącej opierając się na łokciach.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - Zapytała szeptem.

\- Na spacerze. - Blondynka odpowiedziała zdawkowo i ściągnęła żółtą kamizelkę.

Kobieta jednak nie miała zamiaru tak łatwo zrezygnować.

\- Byłaś z Fabio. - Stwierdziła krótko.

Macarena westchnęła cicho i odwinęła kołdrę. Wskoczyła pod zimną pościel i ułożyła się na plecach. Miała nadzieję, że koleżanka nie będzie drążyć i jednak pójdzie spać.

-Byłaś z nim i coś się wydarzyło. - Dodała po chwili, wychylając się dostatecznie mocno, by móc spojrzeć na kobietę.

-A nawet jeśli, to co?

\- Nic, po prostu się martwię. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego - Machnęła głową wracając na swoje miejsce na pryczy.

Ani jedna, ani druga nie zamierzały już kontynuować rozmowy, co blondynka przyjęła z niemałą ulgą. Przekręciła się na drugi bok z nadzieją na szybkie przyjście snu.

***

Długi dźwięk syreny zawył w całym więzieniu, oznajmiając o pobudce i zbliżającej się porze śniadania i pryszniców. Strażnicy już się przechadzali wzdłuż korytarzy. Automatyczne drzwi w postaci wąskich krat pootwierały się we wszystkich celach, a rozbudzone kobiety powoli zaczynały swój kolejny dzień. Niektóre korzystając z okazji, pospiesznie maszerowały do łazienki, aby w spokoju i względnie samotnie szybko się umyć, z kolei niektóre, kompletnie się nie spieszyły, wciąż dobudzając się na swoich łóżkach.

Saray była na nogach od co najmniej godziny, jednak zbyt wiele nie mogła zrobić, bo drzwi wciąż były zamknięte, a obudzenie Zulemy mogło się nie skończyć zbyt dobrze. Zatem jedyne, co jej pozostało, to leżenie na pryczy i rozmyślanie na przeróżne tematy w oczekiwaniu na otwarcie się drzwi, co niesamowicie jej się dłużyło. Tego dnia miała dostać w końcu możliwość zobaczenia swojej córki, którą przybrani rodzice mieli przyprowadzić ze sobą na widzenie. Nie słyszała ani nie wiedziała nic odkąd trafiła do izolatki, a każdy kolejny dzień bycia w niewiedzy mocno odbijał się na jej zdrowiu psychicznym.

Słysząc syrenę, zerwała się jak oparzona i zeskoczyła zwinnym ruchem na posadzkę. Porwała plastikową torebkę z przyborami kosmetycznymi, ręcznik oraz świeże ubrania i szybko pognała do łazienki. Chciała dobrze wyglądać, by pokazać przybranym rodzicom, że może być godna zaufania i wciąż się dobrze sprawuje podczas pobytu w więzieniu. To gwarantowało jej stały kontakt z ukochaną córeczką.

Niecałą godzinę później, po dokładnym umyciu się i zjedzeniu śniadania, maszerowała już korytarzem prowadzącym do sali widzeń. Z niecierpliwością szła przed siebie, czując jak serce wali jej jak oszalałe. W końcu weszła na salę i natychmiast skierowała się do jednego z małych stolików usytuowanych w rzędzie, który oddzielony był szybą z podobnym rzędem z drugiej strony. Jej oddech na moment się zatrzymał, kiedy napotkała wzrokiem jasnowłosą kobietę trzymającą małe zawiniątko na rękach. W milczeniu opadła na krzesło i mimowolnie dotknęła dłonią szyby.

\- Estrella... - Wyszeptała.

Czuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu, a przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po całym ciele. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na niemowlę, by odczuła względny spokój. Była piękna.

\- Witaj Saray. - Mężczyzna w końcu odezwał się, a na jego usta wpełzł nieśmiały uśmiech. - Czekaliśmy na to spotkanie. Ona czekała.

Saray mimowolnie zaszlochała, a jej wzrok nawet na moment nie oderwał się od dziecka. Siedziała jak zachipnotyzowana, wpatrując się na tą uroczą małą buźkę i drobne rączki lekko zaciśnięte w piąstki.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszliście. - Wydusiła w końcu, niedbałym ruchem wycierając łzy spływające po policzkach. - Jak się mała czuje? Dobrze się nią opiekujecie?

\- Oczywiście. Wszystko z nią w porządku, jest grzeczna jak aniołek, póki co, to dużo śpi i je, ale jest istnym skarbem.

Tym razem to kobieta się odezwała, przenosząc wzrok z cyganki na niemowlę. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i pogładziła Estrellę po główce.

Saray skinęła do niej głową i na powrót spojrzała na małą. Cieszyła się z obecnej sytuacji i była wdzięczna losowi, że udało się znaleźć taki dobry dom dla dziecka. Miała nadzieję, że jej kontakt z rodzicami będzie cały czas dobrze rozwinięty, a ona sama będzie mogła spędzić z córką choć chwilę, nawet jeśliby to miała być chwila, przez którą będzie się wpatrywała w małą przez szybę.

Nie zamierzała marnować pozostałego czasu, zdążyła zadać jeszcze kilka dociekliwych pytań, wpatrywała się w niemowlę, co chwila roniąc kilka łez, a na koniec próbowała nakłonić strażniczkę o podarowanie jeszcze kilku minut, co nie przyniosło pożądanych skutków. Saray musiała pożegnać się z córką, nie zapominając o kolejnej fali podziękowań skierowanej do małżeństwa. W końcu, pochwycona za ramię musiała opuścić stanowisko i wyjść z pomieszczenia, uprzednio umawiając się na kolejne spotkanie na przyszły tydzień.

***

Przez cały dzień próbowała unikać spotkania z Fabio, to spędzając dużo czasu w celu, czy to chodząc w grupie razem z resztą dziewczyn.Wiedziała, że przecież nie miała za bardzo gdzie pójść i wcześniej czy później ich konfrontacja będzie musiała się odbyć, ale póki co, wolała to odwlekać, żeby mieć więcej czasu na przemyślenie różnych spraw.

Wycieczka do toalety musiała się jednak odbyć indywidualnie, a wychodząc z łazienki niemal wpadła na Palaciosa, deptając mężczyźnie po butach.

\- Fereiro, bez biegania po budynku! - Strażnik upomniał ją, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary.

\- Przepraszam, muszę się wrócić po tampona. - Wypaliła bez namysłu i delikatnie wzruszyła ramionami informując o kobiecych dniach.

Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się akurat takiej odpowiedzi i wyraźnie się speszył. Odchrząknął, by się zamaskować i chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Macarena zdążyła już go wyminąć.

\- Ej, Maca!

Kobieta odwróciła się i spojrzała na Palaciosa pytająco, a ten zbliżył się do niej z włożoną ręką do kieszeni od spodni.

\- Zapomniałyście czegoś odebrać. - Odezwał się po chwili i wyciągnął mały wisiorek z obrączką. Złożył rękę w pięść i wyciągnął ją ku Macarenie, by wręczyć naszyjnik.

\- D-dziękuję... - Wyszeptała zaskoczona.

Zupełnie nie spodziewała się, że uda im się odzyskać obrączkę Sole. Dopiero, gdy wróciła wspomnieniami do tej pamiętnej sceny przed pokojem przeszukiwań, uzmysłowiła sobie, że już wtedy Palacios dawał jej znaki, by się do niego zgłosiła. Będąc jednak pod wpływem emocji, nie domyśliła się o co mu chodziło.

Szybko schowała wisiorek do kieszeni i uśmiechnęła się do strażnika. Palacios był jednych z tych osób, które wydawać się mogły, że nie nadają się do takiej pracy, a przez swoją dobroć może sobie tylko zaszkodzić. Kolejny raz pokazał, że takich osób powinno być tutaj więcej, a nuż wtedy by się coś mogło zmienić. Miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i mimo powszechnej opinii na jego temat, nie zrazi się i prędko nie zrezygnuje z pracy.

Skinęła mężczyźnie i odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując swe kroki w stronę korytarza prowadzącego na piętro. Wiedziała, że reakcja dziewczyn będzie bezcenna i każda ucieszy się z odzyskania tak małej, a tak ważnej dla nich rzeczy. Nie zdążyła nawet wyjść na schody, kiedy dwie osadzone zbiegły jak szalone po schodach, mocno ją popychając. Nie wiedziała co to miało znaczyć, ale nie miała nawet czasu aby zareagować, bo kolejna kobieta zbiegała właśnie po schodach i Maca musiała się usunąć, by uniknąć zderzenia. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana jak więźniarki pobiegły w stronę pralni i gdyby nie schodząca Bambi mając przerażoną minę, raczej by się tym nie przejęła i wróciła do swojej celi.

\- Chcą wykończyć Zulemę, czarne handlarki mają ją w pralni! - Wyrecytowała na jednym tchu i pociągnęła blondynkę we wspomnianym kierunku.

Macarena nie potrzebowała kolejnej zachęty. Szybkim marszem ruszyła z dziewczyną, przeklinając się w duchu za tak szybką reakcję. Przecież ta kobieta obiecała jej nie raz, a dwa, że ją zabije, a ona teraz biegła w kierunku pralni, aby prawdopodobnie ją uratować. I to w tym samym miejscu, gdzie ona sama została zamknięta, przez azjatki w poprzednim więzieniu, w pralce, a jej życie ocaliła czarnowłosa, która pojawiła się w odpowiednim miejscu i odpowiednim czasie. Cóż za ironia.


	6. 6

Przed wejściem do pomieszczenia stała dobrze zbudowana, ciemnoskóra kobieta. Nie wyglądała dosyć przyjaźnie, a jej postawa i wyraz twarzy zniechęcały do zbliżania się. Wyraźnie robiła za osiłka pilnującego wejścia i faktycznie spełniała swoje zadanie znakomicie, bo wszyscy omijali wejście do pralni szerokim łukiem. Macarena zatrzymała się niedaleko, mierząc więźniarkę spojrzeniem. Czuła, że może być ciekawie.

\- Idź po Saray, przydałaby mi się jej pomoc. - Powiedziała, spoglądając przelotnie na Bambi. Ta skinęła głową i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się.

Jak się bawić, to się bawić, pomyślała blondynka i zbliżyła się do osadzonej. Na jej widok kobieta zadarła głowę do góry, by sprawić wrażenie jeszcze wyższej niż w rzeczywistości była, a przewyższała Macę niemal o głowę.

\- Mogę przejść? Mam pranie do zabrania...

Odezwała się jakby od niechcenia, starając się sprawiać wrażenie kompletnie nie zorientowanej na sytuację. Uniosła brew w oczekiwaniu na reakcję.

\- Trudno. Zabierzesz je kiedy indziej. - Nieznajoma zadrwiła.

\- Słuchaj, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, a Valbuena chce dostać swoje rzeczy. Dobrze wiesz, że gdy będzie czekał zbyt długo, w końcu sam tu przyjdzie.

Osadzona na moment zawahała się, żałując że nie miała obok siebie kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc jej w podjęciu decyzji. Nie wiedziała czy blondynka kłamie czy nie, ale ryzykować pojawieniem się strażnika nie chciała. Z kolei polecenie było poleceniem... W końcu westchnęła i przesunęła się, żeby umożliwić blondynce przejście. Gdy ta zrobiła krok do przodu, kobieta chwyciła ją za ramię, mocno ściskając.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie kłamiesz, ślicznotko. Bierz, po co przyszłaś i spadaj. I nikomu ani słowa co możesz zobaczyć - Warknęła.

Maca obrzuciła nieznajomą lodowatym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwała się. Kiedy kobieta puściła ją, ostentacyjnie poprawiła bluzkę i odwróciła się na pięcie. Na ten moment wolała nie zastanawiać się w jaki sposób miała zamiar się stamtąd wydostać o własnych siłach. Tą myśl zostawiła na potem.

Ruszyła żwawym krokiem przed siebie, skręcając w wąską alejkę prowadzącą do dalszej części pralni. Próbowała wychwycić jakiekolwiek dźwięki, by z daleka ocenić sytuację, ale nie była w stanie wyłapać nic podejrzanego. Tuż przed wejściem na ostatnią salę zobaczyła, jak wielkie prześcieradła przerzucone są w poprzek pomieszczenia, z jednej strony zasłaniając widok kamery na dalszą część pokoju, ale z drugiej wisząc tak strategicznie, że nie mogły wzbudzać większych podejrzeń. Dopiero wtedy usłyszała śmiech kilku osób.

Zawahała się. Mogła dokładniej przemyśleć sytuację i ubezpieczyć się, zabierając ze sobą cokolwiek, co mogłoby przydać się w walce. Przeklęła pod nosem i w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie o obrączce w kieszeni. Szybko nałożyła ją na środkowy palec, owijając wisiorek kilka razy wokół palca środkowego i wskazującego, tworząc bardzo prowizoryczny kastet, który na niewiele mógłby się zdać, ale jednak lepsze to niż nic. Podziękowała Sole za tą minimalną pomoc i w końcu wkroczyła do pomieszczenia, ściągając zasłony w dosyć teatralny sposób. Wiedziała, że w przeciągu kilku minut któryś ze strażników zauważy zajście i zdąży zainterweniować zanim będzie za późno.

\- Hej! - Krzyknęła, ściągając uwagę wszystkich na swoją osobę. W ten sposób mogła szybko ocenić sytuację.

Co ujrzała, sprawiło, że na moment wstrzymała oddech. Dwie kobiety stały przy krześle, do którego przywiązana była ledwo przytomna Zulema. Usta zakneblowane miała kawałkiem jakiejś szmaty, która zdążyła nasiąknąć jej krwią, leniwie spływającą z rozciętego policzka i łuku brwiowego. Włosy miała posklejane od potu, a jej ubranie było zabrudzone i potargane, zwłaszcza żółta kurtka, zwisająca teraz luźno z jednego ramienia. Lewy rękaw był umyślnie rozerwany, a na odsłoniętej ręce odbity był znak od przypalenia żelazkiem.

\- A Ty tu czego? Szukasz wrażeń, chcesz dołączyć do tej tutaj? - Stojąca przed Zulemą czarnoskóra kobieta rzuciła wyzywająco w stronę blondynki. W ręku wciąż trzymała rozgrzane żelazko, a w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny akcent.

Jedna z kobiet, która również stała z przodu, wystąpiła przed siebie, rzucając gniewnym spojrzeniem w stronę Macareny.

\- Wrzućcie na luz i dajcie już spokój. Naprawdę myślicie, że ta akcja ujdzie wam na sucho? - Maca uniosła brew.

\- A co Cię to obchodzi, księżniczko? Nasza sprawa co robimy, nie wtrącaj się.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Zauważyła, że osadzone zdawały się zlekceważyć kobietę ze względu na jej dość drobną posturę. To mogło dać jej szansę, w razie gdyby któraś zdecydowała się ją zaatakować. Rzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem na związaną i zdała sobie sprawę, że kobieta musiała w końcu zemdleć. Zacisnęła rękę, trzymającą obrączkę, w pięść, ale wciąż nie wyciągała jej z kieszeni, by zostawić niespodziankę na odpowiedni moment.

\- Księżniczka przybyła uratować Królową z opresji, nic takiego. - Rzuciła ironicznie, wzruszając ramionami.

Zauważyła, że kobiety powoli tracą cierpliwość, zwłaszcza że domyślały się uciekającego na ich niekorzyść, czasu. Jedna z nich, liderka, nie była w nastroju do żartów. Odłożyła żelazko na półkę i skinęła głową w stronę koleżanki obok, by ta zajęła się sprawą. Nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję.

Niewiele niższa od blondynki kobieta pewnym siebie krokiem ruszyła przed siebie, zawczasu chełpiąc się zwycięstwem. Wzięła zamach i wystrzeliła prawą pięścią w stronę Macareny celując prosto w twarz. Ta zdążyła zrobić unik wyuczony na zajęciach boxingu i natychmiast zaatakowała uderzając kobietę w brzuch. Zyskując odrobinę czasu, wykonała kolejny ruch, tym razem celując w policzek. Naszyjnik z obrączką zdołał się na coś przydać, bo zaskoczona więźniarka upadła na podłogę z niewielkim rozcięciem na policzku.

\- No, no, umiesz walczyć, kto by przypuszczał... - Liderka prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Wątpię, żebyś jednak poradziła sobie z dwoma przeciwniczkami naraz...

Tym razem do walki przystąpiły dwie kobiety, które uprzednio stały za Zulemą. Jedna z nich, niższa i dużo grubsza, uśmiechnęła się obrzydliwie i poprawiła ciasno związane na czubku głowy włosy. Druga, wyższa o szerokich barkach, splunęła na posadzkę, łypiąc na blondynkę spode łba. Macarena zdawała sobie sprawę, że miała marne szanse, nawet jeśli wiedziała jak robić uniki i jak atakować. Napastniczki nie wyglądały jakby miały walczyć czysto, co tym bardziej przechylało szalę korzyści na ich stronę.

\- Naprawdę masz zamiar to ciągnąć? Dobrze wiesz, że zaraz ktoś tu przyjdzie i twoja zabawa się skończy. - Maca próbowała załagodzić sytuację.

Liderka zaśmiała się szyderczo i podeszła do omdlałej Zulemy. Chwyciła ją za włosy i szarpnęła za głowę, ciągnąć ją do tyłu. Kobieta odzyskała przytomność i zaczęła dławić się kawałkiem materiału wciąż tkwiącego w jej ustach. Czarnoskóra wyciągnęła szmatkę i wyszczerzyła się.

\- Patrz, chcą Cię ratować, takiego szczura jak Ty, Zahir... Już nie jesteś taki samotny wilk jak sprzed laty, co? Się pozmieniało...

Zulema chrząknęła i splunęła krwią przed siebie. Mimo ogromnego bólu, zdołała wysilić się na lekki uśmiech, jednak nie zdołała nic powiedzieć, na powrót krztusząc się i łapiąc ciężko oddech.

\- Zulemaaaa!

Krzyk Saray dało się słyszeć z najbardziej odległego zakątka więzienia. Maca uśmiechnęła się w geście zwycięstwa, wiedząc, że ciemnoskóra nie zdoła nic więcej zrobić. Nie tym razem.

Do pomieszczenia wpadła cyganka wraz z Owcą i dreptającą za nimi Bambi. Saray natychmiast podeszła do Macareny i wyciągnęła dwa małe, plastikowe kolce, przerobione z zwiniętych ze stołówki widelców. Podskoczyła z bronią, wyzywająco prowokując kobiety stojące przed nią. Owca stanęła tuż za nimi, również gotowa do działania. Z podłogi w końcu zebrała się trzecia z działaczek, trzymając się za obolały brzuch i policzek.

Liderka dilerek przygryzła ze złości wargi. Musiała szybko podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję. Wiedziała, że lada chwila, a strażnicy wtargną do pomieszczenia i skończy się ich wspólna zabawa. Rzuciła krótkim hasłem, wycofując kompanki.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że będzie kolejny raz, dobrze Ci radzę. - Maca wysyczała, kiedy kobiety wyminęły ją szerokim łukiem.

Odczekała chwilę, jak osadzone faktycznie wyjdą z pomieszczenia i w mig doskoczyła do krzesła, zabierając się za rozwiązywanie czarnowłosej. Saray pochyliła się nad kobietą i delikatnie ujęła jej twarz w obie ręce.

\- Nieźle Cię poturbowały, Zule... - Odezwała się, spoglądając na rozcięcia i rany.

Pomogła blondynce z rozwiązywaniem, po czym obie ujęły bezwładną koleżankę pod ręce, żeby zaprowadzić ją do pomieszczenia szpitalnego.

Maca musiała przyznać, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała Zulemę w takim stanie. Co prawda, nie raz wdawały się w kłopoty, nawet z jej własnej winy, ale kobieta zawsze była przytomna i potrafiła znieść naprawdę wiele. Już na samą myśl, potrafiła sobie przypomnieć jak raz przywiązała ją do filara i wstrzykiwała do żył powietrze. A raz doszły ją słuchy, że z własnej woli sama się poparzyła parownicami, by dostać się do szpitala. Ta kobieta była w stanie znieść naprawdę wiele, to trzeba było jej przyznać. Tym razem jednak, sił jej zabrakło. Maca poczuła to, gdy Zulema na powrót straciła przytomność, co znacznie utrudniło prowadzenie jej do szpitala.

**A/N  
Dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy tu zaglądają i czytają moje wypociny, wiedzcie, że was doceniam <3 **


	7. Chapter 7

Miarowy odgłos działającej aparatury nadawał rytm i ponosił się echem po pomieszczeniu, w którym Zulema leżała nieprzytomna na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek. Podpięta była ze wszystkich stron do różnego rodzaju przewodów, a jej klatka piersiowa nieznacznie unosiła się i opadała. Na twarzy nie został już żaden ślad po zaschniętej krwi, zamiast tego, na kości policzkowej widniał, całkiem sporych rozmiarów, siniak, a na łuku brwiowym szwy przytrzymywały rozcięcie. Lewe przedramię było zabandażowane, skrzętnie ukrywając ślady poparzenia. Gdyby ktoś dociekliwy chciał przeczytać kartę z wszystkimi obrażeniami, jakich kobieta doznała, wiedziałby również o mocno obitych żebrach i ogromnym sińcu na połowie brzucha.

Tuż przy łóżku znajdowały się dwa krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedziała Macarena, z łokciami opartymi na kolanach. Głowę miała opuszczoną, a wzrok wbity w podłogę. Pogrążona była w różnorakich myślach, nie mogąc zostać przy jednej na dłuższą chwilę. Drugie krzesło zajmowała Saray, która w tym momencie wyszła do łazienki, zostawiając blondynkę samą w pomieszczeniu.

Nie była do końca pewna, dlaczego została przy Zulemie, siedząc przy jej łóżku i czekając aż się wybudzi. Równie dobrze mogłaby zająć się swoimi sprawami, wrócić do celi i tam poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Czuła jednak pewną odpowiedzialność i chciała trwać przy kobiecie nawet teraz.

\- Ej, moja księżniczko... Widzę, że pełnisz swoją rolę zachwycająco. Trwasz przy boku królowej nawet teraz.

Blondynka natychmiast poderwała głowę do góry. Czarnowłosa patrzyła na kobietę i śmiała się z własnego komentarza. Zulema w końcu odzyskała przytomność, jednak jej głos wciąż był słaby. Próbowała podeprzeć się na łokciach by się nieco podnieść, ale wciąż była zbyt wyczerpana, a nagły ból w żebrach nie pozwolił jej na wykonanie dalszego ruchu. Syknęła głośno i z powrotem opadła na poduszki.

\- Zachowuj siły na potem, na razie musisz wydobrzeć.

Maca zignorowała kąśliwy przytyk i przysunęła się bliżej łóżka. Ujęła szklankę z wodą stojącą na szafce obok i podała ją kobiecie. Zulema wolnym ruchem przytknęła sobie szkło do ust i upiła kilka łyków.

\- Jestem wzruszona Twoją czułością, naprawdę. - Brunetka mlasnęła z przekąsem, nie mogąc sie powstrzymać od kolejnych komentarzy.

Blondynka przewróciła teatralnie oczami i podniosła się z krzesła. Odczekała swoje, zamieniła z kobietą dwa słowa, co znacznie ją uspokoiło, więc teraz mogła już wrócić do swojej celi. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała się chować po kątach przed czarnoskórymi więźniarkami, które prawdopodobnie będą próbowały się na niej zemścić za przerwanie zabawy.

\- Hej, Rubia.

Maca zdążyła już podejść do drzwi i chwycić za klamkę, gdy ponownie usłyszała głos Zulemy. Odwróciła się i spojrzała pytająco na kobietę. Ta kiwnęła delikatnie głową, pokazując gestem, by się zbliżyła.

\- Dzięki za uratowanie tyłka. - Odezwała się w końcu, unikając spojrzenia Ferreiro. Wiadome było, że jakiekolwiek podziękowania przychodzą jej z niemałą trudnością i tak też było teraz. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego te dziwki tak mnie urządziły?

Oczywiście, że chcę, pomyślała, jednak nie powiedziała tego na głos. Co prawda dilerki wyglądały na takie, które lubią zastraszać innych zwyczajnie bez powodu, ale takie grubsze akcje musiały mieć jakąś przyczynę w przeszłości. Macarena zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale wolała powstrzymać swoją ciekawość.

\- Wiem, że potrafisz się naprzykrzać innym, ale w tej sytuacji wydaje mi się, że laski próbują na siłę pokazać swoją wyższość. Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?

\- Oj, zamierzam, zamierzam... Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Na razie muszę wrócić do pełni sił. Tymczasem będę musiała Cię prosić o załatwienie mi czegoś...

Maca skinęła jej głową, choć miała pełne wątpliwości czy uda jej się sprowadzić to, o co prosiła Zulema. Wychodząc, minęła się jeszcze z Saray, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech, a następnie udała się w kierunku spacerniaka, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

***

Spacerniak w godzinach popołudniowych tętnił życiem. Każda z więźniarek chciała rozprostować nogi i zażyć choć trochę witaminy D. Większość rozproszona była w małych, kilkuosobowych grupkach, to siedząc na małych trybunach, czy też stojąc przy ogrodzeniu, każda rozmawiając na najróżniejsze tematy, śmiejąc się, dokuczając i wygłupiając z nudów.

Przy jednym z dwóch stolików siedziały trzy kobiety - ciemnoskóra Owca, Antonia - cyganka w średnim wieku i Tere - ćpunka. Wyglądały na niezwykle skupione, każda trzymając w ręce wachlarz kart. Przed nimi, na stoliku, widniały dwie kupki pozostałych kart. Jedna po drugiej wolno wyrzucały pojedyncze bloczki, z wolna przesuwając się do końca gry. Były tak mocno zaaferowane grą, że nawet nie zauważyły blondynki, która podeszła do nich, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Która wygrywa?

Zapytała nagle, jak gdyby nigdy nic, co wytrąciło kobiety z równowagi. Tere wzdrygnęła się, Antonia mimowolnie wykrzyknęła przekleństwo, a Owca niemal podskoczyła na krześle. Każda z nich obrzuciła Macarenę wzgardzonym spojrzeniem, pokazując, że nie podoba im się przeszkadzanie w trakcie gry.

\- Rany, dobra, lo siento. Nie wiedziałam, że aż takie to dla was ważne. - Wzruszyła ramionami i przysiadła się do koleżanek, trącając przyjacielsko Owcę ramieniem.

Zdążyła wymienić z kompankami parę zdań, dowiadując się w co grają i która wygrywa, jednak w tym momencie nie były idealnym towarzystwem do rozmów, bo karty totalnie je wciągnęły, pochłaniając całą ich uwagę. Maca szybko znudziła się bezczynnym obserwowaniem gry.

W milczeniu powiodła wzrokiem po reszcie osadzonych znajdujących się na spacerniaku. Wiele twarzy poznała po wcześniejszym pobycie, jednak widziała też sporo nieznajomych. Niektóre nie wzbudzały żadnych podejrzeń, ale znalazły się również takie, które samym wyglądem pokazywały, że nie należy z nimi zadzierać.

Przy ogrodzeniu dostrzegła również przechadzającego się Fabio. Uważnie obserwował boisko, z wolna spacerując przed siebie. W pewnym momencie wzrok mężczyzny zetknął się ze spojrzeniem blondynki, która mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do strażnika. Łapiąc się na tym, że ktoś mógłby ją zauważyć, szybko opuściła głowę, przez co nie zdążyła zobaczyć, że i Fabio nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który wpełzł na jego usta.

Jakby od niechcenia kontynuowała swoją obserwację innych osadzonych, aż w końcu dostrzegła dwie czarnoskóre, opierające się o ścianę budynku, niedaleko drzwi wejściowych. One również na nią patrzyły. Maca poczuła dreszcze przebiegające po plecach, ale nie spuściła wzroku. Podjęła wyzwanie, wpatrując się w obie chłodno, aż w końcu jedna z nich odwróciła głowę coś mówiąc do drugiej. Wiedziała, że jedna z nich to ta, która zaatakowała ją w pralni, druga raczej trzymała się na uboczu i nie zapadła blondynce w pamięć.

Macarena wiedziała, że będzie musiała się mieć na baczności, choć szczerze wątpiła, że kobiety zaatakują od razu, przy wszystkich. Może udałoby się jej przetrwać najbliższe dni bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu, ale wolała się od razu przekonać na czym stoi. Zeskoczyła z ławki i ruszyła ku wyjściu, patrząc prosto przed siebie.

Nie myliła się. Zanim zdążyła zbliżyć się do drzwi, dwie czarnoskóre kobiety odepchnęły się od ściany i zagrodziły jej drogę, stając tuż przed nią. Przez chwilę cała trójka mierzyła się uważnymi spojrzeniami, bacznie oceniając sytuację. Jedna z kobiet, niższa, zbliżyła się do Macareny, wyzywająco unosząc głowę.

\- Widzę, że rana na policzku jednak nie jest taka mała jak się mogło wydawać.

Maca odezwała się, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Igrała z ogniem, ale domyślała się, że kobiety nie zdecydują się na żaden nieprzewidziany ruch. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Nadzieja jednakże, czasem bywa złudna i tym razem, nieco się pomyliła. Kobieta z rozciętą skórą na twarzy gwałtownym ruchem oparła ręce na klatce piersiowej Ferreiro i popchnęła ją do tyłu. Zacisnęła ze złości wargi, czekając na kolejny ruch.

Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Maca stała w bezruchu, obrzucając osadzoną pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru dać się ponieść emocjom. Ponownie się uśmiechnęła, co rozzłościło niższą kobietę. Druga z więźniarek zdążyła ją powstrzymać i złapać za ramię, ale zdążyły się już rzucić strażnikom w oczy.

\- Hej!

Fabio zbliżył się do kobiet, łypiąc na obie strony.

\- Zajmijcie się sobą, a Ty pójdziesz ze mną. Już dość dziś narozrabiałaś. - Dodał po chwili i skinął w kierunku blondynki.

Ujął ją pod rękę i zdecydowanym ruchem wyprowadził ze spacerniaka, ale w taki sposób, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Szybko przeszli jeden z korytarzy, następnie skręcili w jeden mniejszy, aż w pewnym momencie Fabio zwolnił i rozejrzał się w obie strony. Maca spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk kluczy, wybrał jeden i otworzył zamek w drzwiach znajdujących się obok. Wepchnął kobietę do środka i wszedł zaraz za nią, jak się okazało, do schowka na miotły i inne narzędzia.


	8. Chapter 8

Schowek nie był zbyt duży, mieściły się tam stare pudła, miotły i urządzenia czyszczące. Na kilku półkach zawieszonych na jednej ze ścian poukładane były różne środki chemiczne. W środku nie było zbyt jasno, nikłe światło dochodzące z kratki u podstawy drzwi było jedynym źródłem pozwalającym parze widzieć jedynie zarysy swoich sylwetek. Dodatkowo, w pomieszczeniu można było wyczuć unoszący się kurz i kwaśny zapach detergentów nieprzyjemnie drażniący nos.

\- Widzę, że zaciąganie mnie w jakieś ustronne miejsca zaczęło Ci się podobać. - Maca stwierdziła, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

Fabio zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie odpowiedział od razu. Odsunął się nieznacznie od blondynki i oparł o ścianę, na której poukładane były miotły i mopy. Przez moment milczał, jakby zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. W końcu zdołał wydusić z siebie krótkie pytanie.

\- Co my właściwie robimy?

Maca odetchnęła z ulgą. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem uda im się porozmawiać.

\- Mogłabym Ciebie zapytać o to samo. - Odparła w końcu, a następnie kontynuowała - Powinniśmy najpierw wyjaśnić parę rzeczy... Bo szczerze mówiąc nie sądze, żeby to wszystko do czegoś prowadziło.

Cisza. Mężczyzna znów nie odpowiedział od razu. Bił się z myślami, zastanawiając się czy to wszystko co się działo między nimi miało jakikolwiek sens. Dzień wcześniej pozwolił ponieść się emocjom, co skończyło się wiadomym skutkiem. Ale on, podobnie jak Maca, zdążył przez czas jej nieobecności nabrać nieco dystansu, co teraz zmusiło go do przemyśleń.

\- Masz rację.

Odezwał się w końcu, spoglądając blondynce w oczy. A przynajmniej się starał, bo przez ciemność było to nieco utrudnione. Maca nie przerwała mu, bo czuła, że chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, choć się wahał. W końcu znów przemówił.

\- Wcześniej inaczej postrzegałem pewne sprawy. Odrzuciłaś moje zaręczyny, czułem się jakby ktoś wbił mi nóż w klatkę piersiową. Bo ja wierzyłem, naprawdę wierzyłem, że może by nam się udało. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zrozumiałem co wtedy miałaś na myśli. Ale nic nie poradzę, że jesteś taka pociągająca, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać...

\- I vice versa. - Macarena uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i przygryzła wargę po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania.

\- Nie chciałbym żałować tego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. - Dodał po chwili ciszy.

\- Nie musisz niczego żałować. Po prostu lepiej będzie jak to się więcej nie powtórzy. Dla nas obu.

Blondynka ujęła rękę mężczyzny w swoją i zaczęła gładzić jej wierzchnią stronę kciukiem. Starała się za wszelką cenę zwalczyć uporczywy głosik w głowie, który ciągle podpowiadał jaką jest straszną osobą, która niszczy wszystkie relacje. Najpierw Owca, teraz Fabio i to nie był pierwszy raz. Po co się wplątywać w takie sytuacje, ona sama tego nie wiedziała.

\- Przepraszam....

Wyszeptała po chwili, a jej głos brzmiał nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i puściła rękę Fabio, czując się jak ostatnia idiotka. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem dogadają się i dojdą do porozumienia.

\- Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. Tym razem to ja zawaliłem. Najwyraźniej mamy zdolność do przyciągania się wzajemnie tylko po to, żeby potem się odepchnąć. - Zażartował, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

Maca uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i nie czekając na reakcję Fabio, wtuliła się w jego tors, obejmując go silnie rękoma. Przymknęła powieki, czując wyrazisty zapach wody kolońskiej. Brakowało jej tego. Poczucia bliskości, ciepła i chwili zapomnienia o więzieniu. Mogłaby tak spędzić wieczność, ale wiedziała, że nie jest to możliwe. Z wolna rozluźniła nieco uścisk, ale tak, by dalej stać bardzo blisko mężczyzny.

\- Ale muszę przyznać, że seks był dobry... - Wyszeptała po chwili, od razu czując napięcie w dolnej części podbrzusza.

Fabio nie pozostał obojętny na jej komentarz, wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, a następnie uniósł prawą rękę do góry, by móc pogładzić kobietę po policzku. Macarena wiedziała, że jeszcze chwila i oboje znów by mieli problem z powstrzymaniem się od ponownego rzucenia sobie w ramiona. Pożądanie pożądaniem, ale musieli zachować choćby krztę dobrego rozsądku.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy już stąd wyjść.

\- I znów się z Tobą zgadzam. Masz rację, chodźmy.

Mężczyzna posłał Mace wymowny uśmiech, a następnie zbliżył się do drzwi. Zanim wypuścił kobietę na zewnątrz, wolał najpierw się upewnić czy nie ma nikogo na korytarzu. Potem szybko wymknęli się ze schowka i rozeszli każde w swoją stronę.

***

\- Musimy załatwić te czarnulki, nie będą się panoszyć jak święte krowy.

Saray uderzyła pięścią w stolik stojący na środku celi. Dopiero co zdążyła wrócić z wizyty u Zulemy w skrzydle szpitalnym i znów była w bojowym nastroju, gotowa do zemsty. W pomieszczeniu zastała kompanki; Owca siedziała na górnej części łóżka, bawiąc się zawiniętymi kosmykami włosów, Tere trzymała w ręku jakąś ulotkę znalezioną na korytarzu, Antonia siedziała tuż obok i układała swoją szczątkową kolekcje białej bielizny. Wszystkie natychmiast odwróciły głowy na widok cyganki wpadającej jak burza do celi.

\- Trzeba znaleźć jakiś sposób, ale bez Zule może być ciężko... - Podjęła dalej, bardziej mówiąc do siebie niż do koleżanek. - Może awantura przy śniadaniu... Albo podrzucenie komórki... A może standardowo akcja w łazienkach...

Owca przewróciła się na prawy bok, opierając głowę na ręce. Spojrzała na Saray i odczekała chwilę zanim zdecydowała się zabrać głos.

-Wiesz, że sama nie dasz rady? Nie możemy działać pochopnie. Załatwimy je, ale potrzebujemy dobrego planu.

Saray prychnęła, ale nie odpowiedziała od razu. Miała dość wybuchowy charakter i często najpierw działała, a potem zastanawiała się nad konsekwencjami. Zwykle to właśnie Zulema obmyślała plan, a ona była tą, która pomagała we wprowadzeniu go w życie.

\- Wiem, pewnie, że wiem... Chociaż gdybym dopadła ich liderkę z tym dziwacznym akcentem, to reszta by straciła swoją pewność siebie. - Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było nic takiego.

Spojrzała na resztę. Tere i Antonia odwróciły wzrok, nie chcąc mieszać się w walki między-więzienne z innymi kobietami. Obie zdawały sobie sprawę, że nie miały by żadnych szans i bezpieczniej byłoby zostać w cieniu. Owca westchnęła i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej spoglądając na cygankę.

\- Dajmy sobie kilka dni. Zobaczmy ich plan dnia, zaobserwujemy jak działają, gdzie chodzą, ile dokładnie ich jest. Dopiero wtedy będzie można działać.

Saray kiwnęła głową, bez słowa godząc się na propozycję ciemnoskórej. Poprawiła kołnierzyk i rozsiadła się wygodniej na łóżku naprzeciw, a buty które zrzuciła, wylądowały na podłodze.

Milczenie nie trwało zbyt długo. Do celi weszła Maca, która na widok zebranej grupki przystanęła w miejscu, a na jej twarzy namalowało się lekkie zdziwienie. Postanowiła jednak nie zadawać żadnych pytań, bo sama chciała podzielić się swoimi uwagami. Niewiele myśląc, zbliżyła się do kobiet i dosiadła się do Saray spoglądając na każdą koleżankę z osobna.

\- Czarnulki mnie zatrzymały na spacerniaku. - Odezwała się w końcu, a następnie opowiedziała całe zajście sprzed niecałej godziny. - Nie sądzę, żeby chciały nam tak szybko odpuścić. Zulema ma plan, ale póki co, leży w szpitalu.

Owca przewróciła teatralnie oczami i zeskoczyła z pryczy, uważając żeby nie podeptać Tere i Antonii, które siedziały na łóżku pod nią.

\- Dosłownie parę sekund nim przyszłaś mówiłam Saray, że musimy dać sobie trochę czasu, żeby dokładnie zrozumieć z kim mamy do czynienia. Nie bądź lekkomyślna. - Kobieta przeczesała swoją bujną burzę loków, dobywając małe lusterko ukryte w szufladce przy łóżku.

\- Nie powiedziałam nic o nie przemyśleniu sytuacji. Spokojnie. Mam pewien pomysł, ale faktycznie, najpierw musimy poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń. One nie wiedzą do czego my jesteśmy zdolne, a to może nam dać przewagę... Albo i stratę, bo podobnie nie wiemy wiele o nich. - Maca po dłuższym namyśle odpowiedziała. - Z resztą nie chcemy bezmyślnie rzucać się i wypowiadać im wojny, bo nie o to nam chodzi. Na razie dajmy sobie czas.

Pozostałe kobiety skinęły jej w milczeniu głowami, nawet te dwie, które wolały się nie mieszać do całego zajścia. Antonia miała podobno zacząć pracować w kuchni, co dałoby jej idealne miejsce do obserwacji czarnoskórych. Natomiast Tere nie wzbudzała podejrzeń, bo zachowywała się jak zwykła ćpunka nikomu nie zagrażająca, przez co mogła niezauważalnie przechodzić obok cel dilerek.

Maca przygryzła wargę. Nie wiedziała czy całe to planowanie było dobrym pomysłem, ale też nie mogła pozwolić na puszczenie wszystkiego płazem, zwłaszcza że więźniarki na pewno będą chciały się zemścić za przerwaną zabawę. Póki co, musiała zachować pozory neutralności, jednocześnie wracając do codziennych ćwiczeń boxingu na sali treningowej. No i powinna zastanowić się, w jaki sposób załatwi potrzebne rzeczy, o które prosiła Zulema, bo kobieta wiecznie w szpitalu leżeć nie będzie.

\----

**A/N**

**No i mamy już za sobą 8 rozdziałów, z czego jestem niezmiernie dumna. Dobrze mi się to pisze, choć wiem, że nie wszystko jest idealne i być może, mogłabym inaczej coś tam napisać, a coś tam pominąć, ale jest jak jest. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :3  
A i dodatkowo, zapraszam na twittera, jeśli ktoś byłby zainteresowany -> xpheebsx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Kolejne dni mijały więźniarkom całkiem spokojnie, nie licząc małych incydentów na stołówce, gdy jedna z osadzonych rzuciła się na drugą, bo zabrała jej jogurt, czy wypadku na boisku, na którym jedna z kobiet oberwała piłką do koszykówki i wylądowała w szpitalu ze złamanym nosem. Ale był to tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Podobno.

Maca korzystała z małej sali treningowej, którą osadzone miały do dyspozycji w określonych godzinach. Ubolewała nad wyposażeniem, bo sala była niezwykle mała, mieściła tylko kilka przyrządów do ćwiczeń, w tym jej ulubiony worek treningowy, na którym mogła spuścić trochę pary. Niestety nie można było jej porównywać do sali w poprzednim więzieniu, gdzie miejsce znalazło się nawet na ring. To miejsce nadrabiało jednak milszą atmosferą i doborowym towarzystwem w postaci Saray, która z chęcią dołączyła do blondynki chcąc nauczyć się paru przydatnych ruchów.

Odkąd sprawy między Macą, Owcą i Saray zostały wyjaśnione, znajomość blondynki z cyganką znacznie się polepszyła, choć nie można było tu jeszcze mówić o przyjaźni. Saray pozbyła się wszelkich uprzedzeń i zaakceptowała Macarenę do swej więziennej rodzinki. Teraz już nie musiała się obawiać, że straci Owcę co, jak wiadomo, było elementem przesądzającym sprawę.

Będąca w skrzydle szpitalnym Zulema szybko dochodziła do siebie, jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju. Już po kilku dniach czarnowłosa chciała wrócić do swojej celi, co zmusiło pielęgniarkę do zaaplikowania jej środków uspokajających. Jak twierdziła, czuła się świetnie, nie licząc lekko obolałych żeber i gojącego się miejsca po przypaleniu żelazkiem. Zulema mogła znieść naprawdę wiele, ale nie lubiła bezczynności i leżenia non stop w łóżku. Wiedziała, że dzięki temu mogła spokojnie ułożyć plan zemsty na dilerkach, a nawet odległy plan ucieczki, jednak do tego drugiego zbytnio się nie kwapiła.

Wspomniane dilerki wiodły dalej swoje jakże ciekawe życie za kratkami, wciąż znajdując nowe sposoby aby przekonywać nowe lub słabe więźniarki do kupienia swoich narkotyków. Jednocześnie za poleceniem liderki miały na oku Macarenę i jej koleżanki, próbując znaleźć moment w którym blondynka zostałaby sama, co dałoby im okazję do dania jej należytej nauczki.

Kolejne dni mijały całkiem spokojnie, nie licząc małych incydentów.

***

Po niecałym tygodniu od incydentu w pralni, Zulema w końcu wyszła ze szpitala. Zanim jednak postawiła stopę na więziennym spacerniaku, zdążyła poprawić makijaż, standardowo stawiając na wyraziste podkreślenie oka czarną kredką na górnej powiece i turkusową na dolnej linii rzęs. Nie obyło się również od podebrania od lekarza paczki papierosów.

Zeszła po kilku stopniach prowadzących na boisko, wolnym krokiem kierując się w stronę trybun osłoniętych od słońca cieniem padającym od budynku. Wyciągnęła jednego papierosa, z wolna przytykając go do ust i podpalając zapalniczką. Głęboko się zaciągnęła, by po chwili wypuścić ze świstem powietrze, obserwując ulatujący dym. Musiała przyznać, pierwsze zapalenie papierosa po takiej przerwie było niezwykle odprężającym i miłym doznaniem. W końcu ruszyła dalej, ignorując ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane przez niektóre osadzone. Domyślała się, że wieść o ataku szybko się rozeszła.

Przysiadła na schodkach robiących za trybuny i jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozejrzała się wokoło, rzucając na przypadkowe osoby pogardliwe spojrzenia chcąc tym samym pokazać, że nie da sobą pomiatać. Mlasnęła z przekąsem i strzepnęła tytoń na beton.

\- Zule! - Głos Saray jak zwykle był niezwykle donośny i zwracał na siebie uwagę.

Cyganka zwinnie podskoczyła na stopnie i usadowiła się obok czarnowłosej, trącając ją ramieniem na przywitanie. Nie kryła zadowolenia, że jej przyjaciółka w końcu wyszła ze szpitala i dołączyła do grona 'szczęśliwych' więźniarek, które mogą rozprostować nogi na spacerniaku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa na rozwalenie kilku głów. - Odezwała się ponownie, zerkając najpierw na kobietę, a następnie przenosząc wzrok na resztę towarzystwa spacerującą niedaleko. - Brakowało nam mózgu operacji.

Zulema parsknęła słysząc ostatnie zdanie. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to ona zawsze dopracowywała każdy plan, natomiast Saray zazwyczaj zostawiała czynności wymagające działania. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że ta współpraca była nierówna, wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko było idealnie wyważone. A komentarze Saray potrafiły często poprawić jej humor.

\- Spokojnie, dalej czuje żebra przy głębszym oddechu. - Czarnowłosa odezwała się spokojnym głosem. Dopaliła część papierosa, wręczając kompance resztę. - Wolałabym dorwać Amandę na osobności... Wyjaśnić parę kwestii...

Saray domyśliła się, że wspomniana Amanda była liderką dilerek i to ona stała za całą tą sytuacją. Nie wiedziała, że obie kobiety miały wspólną przeszłość, gdy Zulema będąc na wolności nie pozwoliła czarnoskórej jej zapomnieć. A to wszystko przez jedną sytuację na stacji benzynowej, gdy Zulema ze swym chłopakiem niemalże wdali się w bójkę ze sprzedawcą, który nie chciał użyczyć telefonu do wykonania jednej rozmowy. Rozzłoszczony egipcjanin postanowił ukraść jeden z samochodów stojących na parkingu by uciec z Zulemą. Pech chciał, że wybrał auto Amandy, w którym ukryte były worki z narkotykami warte kilkanaście tysięcy euro. Amanda oczywiście nie odzyskała pieniędzy, a para wzbogaciła się o niezłą sumkę pieniędzy, porzucając samochod kilkaset kilometrów dalej. Czarnoskóra swoimi sposobami zdołała namierzyć sprawców kradzieży, jednak było już za późno na samosąd. Wspomnienia jednak zostały w pamięci.

Zulema podparła się łokciami o kolana, beznamiętnie spoglądając przed siebie. Przeklęła siebie samą w myślach, gdy doszła do wniosku, że powoli wychodzi z wprawy układania dobrze przemyślanych planów. Tym razem co rusz znajdowała jakiś błąd czy problem w swoich rozmyślaniach, na który nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Chyba to bym ten czas, gdy trzeba się zabrać za rozwiązywanie krzyżówek, pomyślała, nie odrywając wzroku od bujnych koron drzew widocznych w oddali. Wiedziała jak idiotycznie to brzmiało.

***

Maca dosiadła się do stolika zajmowanego przez Owcę, Tere i Antonię. Położyła przed sobą tackę z niezbyt dobrze wyglądającym jedzeniem i westchnęła, głośno wypuszczając powietrze. Położyła mały jogurt obok i wyciągnęła plastikowy widelczyk, żeby zabrać się za jedzenie. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że papka wyglądając jak zmielona kasza z dziwnym sosem była dziwnie duża, a z jednej strony coś wystawało.

\- Oy, modlisz się nad tym jedzeniem czy co? - Owca trąciła ją łokciem, spoglądając na blondynkę. Dopiero po chwili podążyła za wzrokiem koleżanki zauważając małą kość wystającą z papki. - Co to jest, do cholery?

Powiedziała to na tyle głośno, że pozostałe kompanki odwróciły głowy spoglądając w milczeniu na tackę blondynki. Maca wzruszyła ramionami i delikatnie zanurzyła widelec w papce, chcąc ją rozdzielić na pół. Gdy w końcu to zrobiła niemal nie krzyknęła z odrazy. Na talerzu leżał szczur. A raczej jego szczątki. Nie całe. Wyraźnie dało się zauważyć, że zwierzę zostało zabite i oporządzone całkiem niedawno. Ledwo się powstrzymała od odruchu wymiotnego, natychmiast odsuwając tackę od siebie. Zanim jednak zdążyła się podnieść z ławy, do stolika podeszła czerwonowłosa kucharka.

\- Amanda przesyła pozdrowienia. I życzy smacznego. - Kobieta dobitnie przysunęła tackę z powrotem w stronę blondynki.

Odezwała się na tyle głośno, że zwróciła na siebie uwagę reszty więźniarek, które zaciekawione, zaczęły odwracać się w ich stronę. Niektóre nawet podnosiły się z miejsc, żeby mieć lepszy widok na zajście. Czerwonowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wykrzywiła twarz w dziwnym grymasie, który mówił, że wcale nie chciała tego zrobić. Później odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie.

Maca rzuciła spojrzenie na kobietę, a następnie rozejrzała się po osobach zajmujących resztę stolików. Całkiem niedaleko, dwie czarnoskóre osadzone nie spuszczały z niej wzroku, uśmiechając się głupkowato. To pozwoliło jej domyślić się, kim owa Amanda była.

\- Przekaż Amandzie, że z chęcią zjem posiłek razem z nią. Jak tylko odważy się usiąść na przeciwko mnie, twarzą w twarz. - Macarena w końcu podniosła się z miejsca i wyprostowała się dumnie, uprzednio omiatając spojrzeniem stołówkę. - Czyżby Amandy tu nie było? Nie wiedziałam, że mam do czynienia z takim tchórzem.

Ostatnie zdanie zostało wręcz wykrzyczane z ust blondynki, by dotarło do każdej z więźniarek znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu. Nie omieszkała się znów spojrzeć na dwie czarnoskóre kobiety, by przekazać wiadomość. W środku zapadła grobowa cisza przerywana krzątającymi się na zapleczu kuchni pracownicami.

Maca pomimo protestów koleżanek wzięła tackę do rąk i przystąpiła parę kroków przed siebie. Gdy znalazła się na samym środku stołówki, ujęła szczątki szczura za coś, co kiedyś stanowiło ogon i cisnęła nim o ziemię. Zapach zdechłego zwierzęcia uniósł się śmierdzącą wonią. Blondynka nie czekając dłużej, wyrzuciła resztki jedzenia do kosza, odłożyła tackę w wyjątkowo głośny sposób i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając zaskoczoną i zdezorientowaną resztę więźniarek.

Całe to zajście obserwowała Zulema siedząca w odległym końcu stołówki. Ani na moment nie spuściła wzroku z blondynki, a gdy tamta wyszła w końcu z sali, czarnowłosa nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który mówił o poczuciu dumy i zadowolenia z drugiej osoby. Maca już dawno się zmieniła i w niczym nie przypominała tej przestraszonej dziewczyny, którą była w momencie trafienia za kratki. Zulema zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i musiała przyznać, że lubiła taką wersję blondynki. Oczywiście przyznać się mogła tylko przed samą sobą, bo w życiu by tego nie powiedziała na głos. A na pewno nie do samej puta rubia.

**A/N**

**Powoli powiększamy rozdziały o kilkaset słów więcej, coś mi ostatnio lepiej się pisało, także chyba to i lepiej.  
No i miłego dzionka wam życzę <3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Sala treningowa w godzinach porannych była dosyć opustoszała. Kilka kobiet ćwiczyło na różnych przyrządach, jedna rozciągała się na macie. Maca lubiła tu przychodzić tuż przed śniadaniem, żeby zaliczyć szybki trening i dobrze rozpocząć dzień. Tak samo było i dziś, mimo że odczuwała dokuczliwy ból brzucha i głód utrzymujący się od poprzedniego dnia, kiedy to, chcąc nie chcąc, zmuszona była wyrzucić swój posiłek do kosza. Niestety, jogurt przyniesiony wieczorem przez Owce pomógł tylko odrobinę. Nie zniechęciło to jej jednak do odbycia kolejnego treningu, tym razem bez towarzystwa.

Zwinnie podskakiwała w miejscu, przenosząc ciężar ciała z prawej nogi na lewą, raz za razem wykonując krótkie ataki by uderzyć w worek treningowy. Wyobrażała sobie, że walczy z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem i co rusz musiała uskakiwać, by unikać wyimaginowanych ciosów skierowanych w jej stronę.

Ćwiczyła już dłuższą chwilę, jednak dokuczający głód przedwcześnie ją wykańczał i zmuszona była zrobić kolejną przerwę. Usiadła na ławce i zaczęła rozpinać rękawice, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Porwała ręcznik leżący obok i wtuliła twarz w miękki materiał aby pozbyć się małych kropelek potu spływających po czole.

\- Ktoś tu się przygotowuje do występu na gali boksu.

Cichy głos docierający znienacka wyrwał blondynkę z rozmyślań. Maca podniosła wzrok, by napotkać Zulemę opierającą się o filar niedaleko. Czarnowłosa stała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się w Macarenę swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem. W końcu poruszyła się i zbliżyła do blondynki, by przykucnąć tuż przed nią, co wprawiło kobietę w niemałe zdziwienie.

\- Masz coś dla mnie? - Zapytała po chwili, z wolna poprawiając swoje kruczoczarne włosy.

\- Nie... - Maca odpowiedziała z wolna, ale natychmiast kontynuowała widząc wzrok Zulemy. - Ale mam coś lepszego. Mogę zdobyć dostęp do schowka na miotły, gdzie znajdziemy płyny do podłóg i inne takie.

\- I w tym momencie nie wiem, czy chcesz mnie zagonić do sprzątania czy co... - Zulema parsknęła i wstała tylko po to, żeby usiąść na ławce obok. - Dobrze, to się nada. Chcę wiedzieć w jaki sposób zdobędziesz klucze?

Maca nie odezwała się, unikając spojrzenia kobiety. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru spowiadać się i streszczać wszystkiego, co się dzieje w jej życiu. Ważne było to, że mogą mieć do dyspozycji całkiem niezłe środki czystości, które Zulema zapewne w ciekawy sposób będzie mogła wykorzystać. Dodatkowo, nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo rozmawiając akurat z nią na tematy związane z uczuciami. Nie wiedziała czy to przez jej specyficzną osobowość czy coś innego.

-Oho.. Pewnie książę na białym koniu ma coś z tym wspólnego! - Czarnowłosa klasnęła w dłonie, nie ukrywając sarkastycznego tonu. - Ale nie odpowiadaj, nie chce znać szczegółów. Pogadam z Saray, żeby skołowała Ci mały pojemniczek. Potrzebuje proszek do odkażania rur i płyn do płukania... Myślę, że się nada.

Maca westchnęła, rzucając Zule poirytowane spojrzenie. Nie wierzyła, że po takim długim upływie czasu dalej pozwalała kobiecie wykonywać jej polecenia. Ta z kolei uniosła zabawnie brwiami i nie mając nic więcej do powiedzenia, podniosła się z miejsca i skierowała swe kroki ku wyjściu. Zanim jednak wyszła, odwróciła się jeszcze na moment, łypiąc na blondynkę spode łba.

-Nieźle się wczoraj postawiłaś na stołówce, Rubia.

Kąciki jej warg mimowolnie drgnęły w ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechu. Skinęła lekko głową w stronę kobiety i zamaszystym ruchem obróciła się na pięcie, nie czekając na jej reakcje.

***

Zulema nie spieszyła się. Zdążyła uśpić czujność dilerek poprzez nie wychylanie się i udawanie, że jej duma ucierpiała przy ostatnim spotkaniu. W ten sposób zyskała kilka dni, które pozwoliły jej na stworzenie małych porcji białego proszku ze składników pozyskanych przez Macarenę. Wolała nie dopytywać co zrobiła ze strażnikiem w tym czasie, bo nie wiedzieć czemu, odrzucała ją sama myśl o blondynce z Fabio. Nie żeby jakakolwiek relacja dwóch dorosłych ludzi była dla niej czymś fascynującym. Przecież związki były do niczego, tak sobie zawsze powtarzała.

Wyprostowała się na łóżku, związując ostatni mały woreczek. Spojrzała na swoje dzieło, dumna z wykonanej pracy. Na łóżku poukładane były trzy małe zawiniątka wielkości dorodnego orzecha włoskiego, w środku których widniał ten sam biały proszek. Czwarty woreczek był znacznie mniejszy niż reszta. Teraz wystarczyło je podrzucić pod wskazane adresy i reszta zrobi się sama. Podniosła głowę i zerknęła na Saray, która właśnie przysiadła na przeciwległym łóżku. Cyganka zauważyła małe dzieła i klasnęła zadowolona w dłonie. Natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca i doskoczyła do czarnowłosej, by ująć jej twarz w obie dłonie i pocałować w czoło.

\- Zule, Ty moja diablico! - Krzyknęła nad wyraz się entuzjazmując. - Brakowało mi takiej Ciebie, wiesz?

Zulema parsknęła kiwając z dezaprobatą głową. Wybuchowość i gwałtowny charakter Saray czasami wręcz ją zadziwiały, ale uwielbiała tą cyganeczkę.

-Nono, ja tu zawsze byłam. - Odparła po chwili, zbierając wszystkie woreczki i chowając je do kieszeni od spodni. Podniosła się z miejsca i zerknęła na kompankę. - Chodź. Czas wdrożyć nasz plan w życie.

***

Nerwowe pukanie do drzwi wyrwało kobietę z pracy znad dokumentów. Podniosła głowę, zdejmując uprzednio okulary i mrugając kilkakrotnie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zatraciła się w pracy na dobre parę godzin, nie robiąc ani jednej małej przerwy.

-Proszę! - Odezwała się w końcu, czekając aż drzwi się otworzą.

Klamka przekręciła się, a do pomieszczenia weszła drobnej postury kobieta, dreptając kroczek za kroczkiem. Delikatnie uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła lekko skołtunione włosy. Zatrzymała się przy biurku i czekała na dalsze instrukcje od dyrektorki więzienia, nie chcąc się zbytnio panoszyć. Już wystarczająco nieswojo się czuła.

\- Usiądź, Tere. Nie krępuj się. - Miranda wskazała gestem dłoni krzesło stojące naprzeciwko, a następnie kontynuowała od razu zadając więźniarce pytanie. - Co Cię tu sprowadza?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała od razu. Zajęła miejsce na fotelu, układając się wygodnie. Przez moment milczała, miast tego rozglądając się wokoło. W końcu spojrzała na dyrektorkę i uśmiechnęła się ponownie nie przerywając zabawy z rękami, delikatnie ściskając sobie palce. Nie uszło to uwadze Mirandy, która odebrała to jako objaw stresu. Cierpliwie czekała aż osadzona zacznie mówić.

\- Chciałabym zgłosić podejrzenie przemytu narkotyków. - Tere odezwała się w końcu, a jej głos był ściszony. Opuściła nieco głowę, uparcie wpatrując się na swoje dłonie.

\- Słucham?

-Mam podstawy sądzić, że kilka osadzonych handluje narkotykami.

Miranda uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia, z początku nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować ani co powiedzieć. Była przekonana, że od czasu wielkich zmian i przywrócenia jej do roli naczelniczki wszystko wyglądało inaczej, a sytuacja w więzieniu była znacznie bezpieczniejsza. Chciała pokazać kierownictwu, że ich decyzja o przywróceniu jej do pracy jest prawidłowa, a jej praca będzie wykonywana wzorowo. Incydenty związane z handlem narkotyków nie mogły wchodzić w grę.

-A mogę wiedzieć skąd to wiesz? I kogo to dotyczy? - Zapytała po chwili, opierając łokcie na biurku. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to poważne oskarżenia?

Tere skinęła głową na znak, że wie na co się pisze. Wyprostowała się i włożyła rękę do kieszeni, by wyjąć z niej małe zawiniątko. Położyła woreczek z białym proszkiem tuż przed dyrektorką, spoglądając wymownie na kobietę.

-Czarnoskóre, które trzymają się ze sobą i mają razem celę. Próbowały mi to sprzedać, bo wiedziały, że byłam ćpunką. Tą próbkę dały na kredyt i czekają na zapłatę. - Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

Miranda bez słowa wzięła woreczek do ręki i obróciła go kilkakrotnie wokoło. Po chwili odłożyła go do szafki i westchnęła głośno.

-Jesteś pewna, że to były one?

Tere skinęła głową dodając jakby mimochodem, że nie jest pewna czy aby na pewno wszystkie więźniarki w danej celi są zamieszane w brudny interes. Dyrektorka podziękowała jej i odprowadziła do drzwi, od razu wzywając do siebie jednego ze strażników. Tere natomiast, szybko ulotniła się z miejsca zdarzenia i skierowała w stronę głównego holu. Przechadzając się wzdłuż korytarzy napotkała wzrokiem Saray opierającą się od drzwi do swojej celi. Skinęła jej ledwo zauważalnie głową nie przerywając marszu.

Zaczyna się, pomyślała cyganka i szybko wycofała się do pomieszczenia.

**  
A/N**

**I stuknęła nam okrąglutka liczba.  
Mam wrażenie, że z jedną akcją za bardzo się spieszę, a z inną wręcz przeciwnie, ale no nic nie zmieniam, idę dalej swoim tokiem pisania, zobaczymy jak wyjdzie i zobaczymy jak wam się podoba.  
Jak zawsze dziękuję za poświęcenie uwagi <3  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Brama prowadząca na korytarz główny otworzyła się, a do środka weszło czterech strażników. Zdecydowaniem krokiem ruszyli przed siebie, ściągając na siebie uwagę przechodzących więźniarek. Mężczyźni nie przejmowali się, skierowali swe kroki w stronę schodów i udali się na drugie piętro. Wrzawa zaalarmowała cały blok i niektóre kobiety wychylały się na korytarz, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. W końcu nie codziennie grupa pracowników więzienia wkraczała w takiej obstawie do holu głównego.

W końcu dotarli do swojego celu. Zatrzymali się przy jednej z cel i rozpoczęli procedurę. Natychmiast wyprosili przebywające w środku kobiety, a następnie rozdzielili się tak, że dwóch strażników weszło do środka, a pozostali dwaj pilnowali zdezorientowane osadzone. Wysoki mężczyzna z wąsem podszedł do jednego z łóżek i zaczął przewracać pościel i materac na drugą stronę. Niczego nie znajdując, przeniósł się na półkę i szufladę, opróżniając całą zawartość, uprzednio dokładnie sprawdzając każdy przedmiot. Niższy z mężczyzn robił to samo z drugiej strony celi. W końcu znaleźli to, czego szukali - małe woreczki z białą zawartością, ukryte pod nogami łóżek. Uśmiechnięci mogli w końcu ruszyć dalej.

Protesty i głośne krzyki kobiet twierdzących, że nie wiedzą co to jest i jak to się znalazło w ich celi nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów, a wręcz przeciwnie. Dwaj strażnicy wyszli na korytarz i wymierzyli czterem osadzonym, do których przypisana była dana cela, mocne ciosy w brzuchy, tym samym zmuszając je do zgięcia się w pół. To z kolei ułatwiło im zakucie ich w kajdanki, by spokojnie wyprowadzić je do izolatki.

-To Twoja wina! To Ty musiałaś nas wsypać! - Jedna z kobiet zauważyła Tere wychylającą się ze swojej celi kilka metrów przed nimi. - Jesteś pieprzoną ćpunką, która nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z dragami, co? Doigrasz się!

Czarnoskóra przechodząc tuż obok Tere zdążyła szarpnąć się trzymającemu ją strażnikowi na tyle, by zbliżyć się do niej na dostateczną odległość. Nie czekając na utratę okazji zamachnęła się i zadała kobiecie mocny cios z główki, powalając ją na ziemię. To wywołało kaskadę różnorodnych krzyków ze strony reszty osadzonych. Mężczyźni przyspieszyli kroku, żeby zaprowadzić czarnoskóre do izolatki, nie szczędząc im po drodze popychania i szarpania za ręce.

Tere w końcu zdołała się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, a Antonia od razu znalazła się tuż obok pomagając ją podtrzymać. Kobieta trzymała się za spuchnięty nos, z którego sączyła się krew. Cios był na tyle mocny, że przez moment była zamroczona i nie wiedziała co się dzieje wokoło. Musiała jednak w końcu wstać i pozwolić się zaprowadzić do pomieszczenia szpitalnego, bo krwawienie nie myślało by ustąpić.

Reszta więzienia została zamknięta na czas nieokreślony, pozostali strażnicy pogonili więźniarki do swoich cel, zamykając drzwi na magnetyczne kraty tak, żeby nikt niepożądany już się nie kręcił po korytarzu. Procedura dobiegła końca, ale utrzymanie bezpieczeństwa było najważniejsze.

***

Saray powracająca szybko do celi, a następnie narastająca na zewnątrz wrzawa nie zrobiły na Zulemie żadnego wrażenia. Leżała na wznak na swoim łóżku, przeglądając jakąś gazetę, którą udało się zdobyć od jednego ze strażników. Nie poruszyła się, gdy strażnicy przemknęli tuż obok jej celi, a następnie rozpoczęli swą procedurę. Słyszała jedynie odgłosy przewracanych przedmiotów i uganiających się mężczyzn. Potem kobiety zostały obezwładnione i odeskortowane do izolatki.

-Zule... One się domyśliły, że to sprawka Tere... Sprowadziłyśmy na nią kłopoty. - Saray od kilkunastu sekund wychylała się zza betonowej ściany, chcąc obserwować całe zajście. - Dostała właśnie z czółka od jednej z czarnulek.

Czarnowłosa przerzucała kolejne strony kolorowego czasopisma, znajdując idiotyczne informacje z życia celebrytów. To nowa ciąża jakiejś aktorki, to afera narkotykowa sławnego piosenkarza, a także porady dotyczące uprawiania swojego ogrodu. Prychnęła, odrzucając gazetę w kąt.

-Przypadkowe ofiary wojenne. - Zulema odezwała się po chwili milczenia, a jej głos był beznamiętny. - Zdarza się.

Saray z wolna wycofała się do środka celi zauważając że pozostali strażnicy zaczynają zbierać osadzone i odprowadzać je do swoich cel. Wiedziała, że za chwilę również ich współlokatorki powrócą i nie będą mogły tak swobodnie rozmawiać. Poprawiła włosy ciasno związane w kucyk i podeszła do łóżka na którym leżała kompanka.

-Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnisz z tą niejaką Amandą swoje sprawy i cała ta afera nie wpędzi mnie do izolatki. - Stanęła na metalowej poręczy u dołu łóżka, by podciągnąć się na wysokość siedzącej Zulemy. - Bo przysięgam, jeżeli nie będę mogła zobaczyć swojej córki...

Nie dokończyła, bo nie musiała. Zulema zdawała sobie sprawę do czego świeżo upieczona matka może być zdolna, a odkąd Saray poznała przybranych rodziców, u których jej córka miałaby się wychowywać, starała się być posłuszna, by nie narobić sobie kłopotów. W odpowiedzi wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i na powrót ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku. W międzyczasie do celi powróciły dwie pozostałe osadzone i w celu na powrót zapanowała dosyć napięta atmosfera. Kraty u wyjścia ruszyły się, a następnie z głośnym kliknięciem zamknęły na zamek.

***

Po kilkugodzinnym zamknięciu wszystkich osadzonych w celach, zarząd w końcu zdecydował się otworzyć zamki z nadzieją na spokojny powrót do normalności. Strażnicy rozpoczęli swe codzienne patrole i przechadzali się wzdłuż korytarzy. Więźniarki natomiast, z wolna zaczęły wypełniać hol główny, a gwar rozmów poniósł się po pomieszczeniach jak w każdy kolejny dzień. Zdawać by się mogło, że większość już zapomniała o minionych wydarzeniach lub też nie bardzo chciała do tego wracać, nie widząc w takowym działaniu najmniejszego sensu.

Otworzenie cel w godzinach popołudniowych poskutkowało opóźnieniami w kuchni i setką wygłodniałych kobiet, które domagały się posiłku. Przydzielone do zadań kulinarnych osadzone starały się w przyspieszonym tempie przyrządzić obiadokolację, jednak pretensje i krzyki pozostałych wcale nie pomagały. Stołówka w dosyć szybkim czasie zapełniła się i wszystkie stoliki były już zajęte. Strażnicy próbowali uspokoić zdenerwowane kobiety, co nie przynosiło żadnych efektów. Każda była zbyt zajęta wykłócaniem się i rzucaniem obelg w stronę zarządu.

\- Jeszcze chwila i zacznie się rozróba.

Macarena nawet nie zdążyła zauważyć jak czarnowłosa zdążyła przepchać się przez tłum kobiet, by zbliżyć się do stolika, przy którym siedziała z resztą kompanek. Przysiadła się do blondynki, siadając na małym skraju wolnego miejsca. Zaskoczona spojrzała na Zulemę, która teraz znalazła się w bardzo bliskiej odległości co nieco zbiło ją z tropu.

\- A gdy już się zacznie, będziemy mieć szansę stąd wyjść niezauważone, by dostać się do Amandy. - Kontynuowała po chwili, nie przejmując się reakcją Macareny. Oparła łokieć na stoliku i uważnym spojrzeniem omiotła salę. - Nie widziałam jej nigdzie na stołówce, pewnie chowa się w celi albo korzysta z pustych łazienek.

\- A możesz mi wyjaśnić, po co ja Tobie tam będę potrzebna? - Maca w końcu odezwała się, kierując wzrok za spojrzeniem Zulemy.

Kobieta z początku nie odezwała się, a jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Po chwili jednak pochyliła się w stronę blondynki.

\- _Oy Rubia..._ W końcu jesteś moim księciem na białym koniu. - Parsknęła ironicznie nie spodziewając się żadnej odpowiedzi.

Miała rację. Maca nie odezwała się, wysilając się na teatralne przewrócenie oczami. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zwykła była załatwiać takie sprawy w pojedynkę, ewentualnie angażując w nie Saray. Tym razem jednak czuła, że blondynka powinna też tam być, skoro już zdążyła wmieszać się w sprawy czarnoskórych dilerek, które z pewnością nie będą chciały jej odpuścić heroicznego gestu ratowania koleżanki.

Gwar na sali podniósł się, kobiety zaczęły uderzać pięściami w stół i rzucać wyzwiska w kierunku trzech strażników pełniących akurat w tym miejscu wartę. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał jakby chciał się angażować w cokolwiek, co mogłoby wymknąć się spod kontroli. Nerwowo rozglądali się po sobie, czekając na następny krok osadzonych.

Nie musieli długo czekać. Jedna z kobiet pracujących w kuchni wystawiła jeden zbiornik z jedzeniem. Kilkoro kobiet czekających już przy ladzie krzyknęły coś między sobą, jedna rzuciła tackę na podłogę, a dźwięk zwrócił na siebie uwagę resztę towarzystwa. Okazało się, że jedzenie przygotowane na szybcika nie było dogotowane i znów nie wyglądało najlepiej. Nerwy wzmogły zirytowanie, a to doprowadziło do złości, która łatwo mogła przerodzić się w agresję.

Wiele kobiet poszło w ślad za pierwszą i również rzuciło tacki na podłogę. Kilka coś krzyknęło i stanęło na ławkach domagając się ludzkiego traktowania. Efekt domina wszedł w życie i kilkanaście sekund później cała sala utonęła we wzajemnych przekrzykiwaniach wspomaganych uderzeniem butami o metalowe stoły. Strażnicy na próżno ponawiali swe prośby o uspokojenie i kiedy w końcu zrozumieli, że ich pokojowe nastawienie na nic się nie zda, zaczęli nawoływać swoich współpracowników przez krótkofalówki.

\- To jest nasza szansa. Chodź. - Zulema podniosła się z miejsca i pociągnęła Macarenę za rękaw w nie do końca subtelny sposób.

Blondynka posłusznie wstała i podążyła za kobietą, próbując wyminąć pokrzykujące więźniarki, jednocześnie starając się nie zostać zmiażdżoną przez inne przepychające się między sobą.

To, co wydarzyło się później, trwało może kilkanaście sekund. Jedna z kobiet wpadła na strażnika, który w końcu stracił cierpliwość i silnie odepchnął ją od siebie. Pech chciał, że osadzona wpadła na oszkloną szybę odgradzającą salę od kuchni, która pod wpływem uderzenia rozsypała się w drobny mak. Uwięzione wpadły w szał i mało by brakowało, a rozniosłyby całą stołówkę. Szczęściem posiłki już były na miejscu. Kilkoro strażników wpadło do pomieszczenia i zaczęło wprowadzać porządek.

Zulema i Macarena szczęśliwie zdołały dotrzeć do drzwi, jednak gdy tylko przekroczyły próg, Valbuena zastąpił im drogę z wyciągniętym paralizatorem. Miał rozciętą wargę i wyraźnie nie był w humorze.

\- Mamy pierwsze ochotniczki, które pójdą do izolatki! - Zaśmiał się szyderczo i szarpnął blondynkę za ramię.

\- I to by było na tyle z korzystania z okazji... - Zulema westchnęła nawet nie próbując się stawiać. Machnęła rękami do góry w geście poddania, co w jej wykonaniu wyglądało niezwykle sztucznie i teatralnie, jednak Valbuena totalnie to zignorował i natychmiast wyciągnął zza pasa kajdanki.

**  
A/N  
Standardowo dziękuję za zainteresowanie opowiadankiem, love ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

Pomysł ze wsadzaniem osadzonych do izolatek nie wydawał się taki zły, jednak problemem okazała się liczba wolnych pomieszczeń w stosunku do kobiet, które rzekomo miały tam trafić. A było ich całkiem sporo, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że strażnicy chcieli tam umieścić niemal połowę więźniarek. Rozwiązanie okazało się całkiem proste - strażnicy zamykali w jednej izolatce po dwie osoby z racji tego, że tym razem kobiety miały tam spędzić tylko jedną noc. Przynajmniej większość z nich.

Taka sama sytuacja spotkała dwie kobiety, które o tym trefnym zabiegu dowiedziały się dopiero w momencie, gdy strażnik wepchnął je do jednej ciemnej celi.

\- _Que?_ Od kiedy pobyt w izolatce jest zarezerwowany dla nowożeńców?! - Zulema warknęła, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na strażnika z wąsem.

\- Od kiedy taką mamy ochotę. Miłego miesiąca miodowego. - Mężczyzna odburknął odbijając żart i spojrzał na blondynkę, oblizując wargi w dość niesmaczny sposób.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się i wielki zamek opadł na miejsce. Kobiety pozostałe same sobie w małej izolatce tylko z jednym łóżkiem, a raczej materacem pełniącym jego funkcje. Zulema wzruszyła ramionami i wskoczyła na materac, opierając plecy o ścianę. Jedną nogę miała wyprostowaną, a drugą zgiętą w kolanie, na którym oparła brodę. Zerknęła na blondynkę, która wciąż stała przy wyjściu nie bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

\- _Rubia_ , nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja zajmuje łóżko. - Odezwała się po chwili - Możesz spać na prześcieradle, użyczę Ci z dobroci serca.

\- No chyba sobie żartujesz. - Maca odpowiedziała z niedowierzaniem, podpierając się rękoma w talii. - Nie będę spać na podłodze.

Zulema zaśmiała się krótko, ale natychmiast spoważniała, łypiąc na kobietę spode łba.

\- A jak inaczej sobie to wyobrażasz? Będziemy spać na łyżeczkę? - Zadrwiła.

Macarena wypuściła ze świstem powietrze. Domyślała się, że czeka ją długa noc i nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, to było pewne. Nie zamierzała jednak dać czarnowłosej za wygraną, ale póki co nie chciała tracić na to ani energii ani czasu. Nie to, że miała co innego do załatwienia, przecież wcale nie była zamknięta w małej izolatce.

***

Godziny spędzone w odosobnieniu dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, a na domiar złego, ciężko było rozpoznać która była godzina i czy to już pora snu. Jedyne źródło światła zawieszone na suficie nigdy nie gasło, a było też jedynym źródłem dźwięku w tej nieznośnej ciszy, bo żarówka musiała być nie do końca dokręcona i wydawała z siebie ciche buczenie przypominające latającą muchę obok ucha.

Maca postanowiła zaufać swojemu zegarowi biologicznemu i czekać aż organizm sam będzie dopominał się o sen. W końcu nie pierwszy raz została posłana do izolatki, więc nie było to dla niej żadną nowością. Jedyną zmianą był jednak to, że nie była tutaj sama i w gruncie rzeczy nie była pewna czy to dobrze czy źle, bo towarzystwo Zulemy było dość specyficzne. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu, czarnowłosa zdecydowała się jednak ostentacyjnie ignorować blondynkę, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem lub też leżąc w bezruchu i wpatrując się w sufit.

W końcu jednak Macarena zaczęła odczuwać zmęczenie, a chodzenie w kółko wokół małego pomieszczenia mogłoby doprowadzić ją do szału. Przystanęła po tym, jakże interesującym, spacerze i spojrzała na Zulemę, która znów leżała na wznak, a jej oczy utkwione były w jednym punkcie.

\- Wystarczy, przesuń się. - Prychnęła w końcu i nerwowym ruchem ściągnęła żółtą koszulę, zostając w białym podkoszulku. Zbliżyła się do łóżka i nie czekając na reakcję towarzyszki, wpakowała się na materac.

\- _Oy, Rubia,_ nie pozwalasz sobie za dużo? - Zulema warknęła czując jak ciało blondynki przygniata jej lewą rękę. Szarpnęła się i nie mając zbytnio wyboru, przesunęła się bliżej ściany. - Dotknij mnie raz jeszcze, a Ci przywalę.

Blondynka zignorowała groźbę i odwróciła się plecami w stronę kobiety. Chciała jeszcze przyciągnąć kolana bliżej siebie, jednak gdy tylko poruszyła nogami, trąciła czarnowłosą w kostkę. Na moment wstrzymała oddech, spodziewając się najgorszego. Nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło. Zulema zdołała jedynie westchnąć przeciągle i odwrócić się twarzą w stronę ściany. Tak przynajmniej wywnioskowała po ruchach materaca.

\- Nie powiesz nawet dobranoc? W końcu jesteśmy na miesiącu miodowym. - Zulema parsknęła cicho, podkładając łokieć pod głowę.

\- Jeszcze Ci się spodoba i co będzie... - Maca odparła po chwili, uśmiechając się w przestrzeń.

Zulema odpowiedziała jej szorstkim śmiechem. Żarty na rozładowanie atmosfery były zawsze dobrym pomysłem. Mogłaby nawet po cichu przyznać, że towarzystwo blondynki nie było aż tak bardzo denerwujące jak mogłaby się tego spodziewać, co było dość miłym zaskoczeniem. No, może pomijając upychanie się na zbyt małym łóżku przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu dystansu, aby broń boże, jedna nie dotknęła drugiej. Czarnowłosa zastanawiała się, czy Maca ma zamiar w ogóle spać, bo jej samej ani trochę się nie chciało.

\- Wiesz jak to jest... Żyć w klatce? Nie tylko tej dosłownej, ale też tej mentalnej. - Odezwała się po dłuższej chwili, gdy sen ani myślał przyjść. Przekręciła się z wolna z powrotem na plecy i spojrzała na jasnowłosą leżącą koło niej.

Nie była pewna czy blondynka zdążyła zasnąć, ale domyślała się, że tak, bo nie poruszyła się na dźwięk jej słów. Westchnęła przeciągle, tym razem ciszej, ale po chwili kontynuowała, bardziej do siebie niż do osoby obok.

\- Życie staje się małe, z każdym dniem coraz mniejsze, a ty nawet nie zauważasz otaczających cię zewsząd ścian. Nie masz już nikogo ci bliskiego, jesteś sama, tylko ty. A ściany stojące ze wszystkich stron zauważasz dopiero jak ktoś cię wypuści z tej klatki. Daje ci jakieś światło, dosyć słabe, ale jednak jest. I nie wiesz czy doprowadzi cię to gdzieś, czy to tylko ślepa uliczka. Wahasz się, kluczysz w tę i z powrotem, nie wiedząc co począć. A to światełko ciągle jest obok, denerwuje cię, ale jednocześnie daje jakieś poczucie stagnacji, do którego dążysz. Ale ki pieron wie, czy to światło nie okaże się zgubne...

Urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo prowadziła monolog. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na towarzyszkę obok aby upewnić się, że ta wciąż śpi. Z ulgą przekręciła się z powrotem na prawy bok i przymknęła powieki z nadzieją na szybki sen.

Ale blondynka wcale nie spała. Wszystko słyszała. Ale zdecydowała się nie zareagować.

***

Stłumione odgłosy dochodzące z zewnątrz pozwoliły więźniarkom zamkniętym w izolatkach zrozumieć, że nastał nowy dzień, a owe stukanie, to nic innego jak dźwięk strażników roznoszących śniadania do każdej z cel. To dawało jakieś poczucie świadomości o godzinie.

Maca obudziła się jako pierwsza. Z wolna otworzyła oczy i potężnie ziewnęła. Kiedy z wolna elementy układanki złożyły się w jedną całość, a wzrok zarejestrował dane położenie, blondynka zdołała jedynie wstrzymać oddech. Kilka centymetrów przed nią leżała, zwrócona twarzą w jej stronę, czarnowłosa. Jej oddech był wyrównany, kobieta wciąż pogrążona była w błogim śnie. Macarena była w stanie obejrzeć niewielkie zmarszczki malujące się w kącikach oczu, a uprzednio nałożony makijaż zdążył się nieco rozmazać. Wąskie usta zaciśnięte były w jedną linię, a zwykle idealnie ułożone włosy, teraz tkwiły w nieładzie, pozostawiając jeden kosmyk porzucony na bladej twarzy. Blondynka poczuła nagłą potrzebę odgarnięcia zalegających włosów z policzka kobiety, jednak zawahała się czy aby na pewno byłoby to dobre posunięcie.

Odpowiedź na jej wahanie przyszła niemal od razu. Oczy Zulemy otworzyły się, a jej wzrok natychmiast spoczął na kobiecie leżącej obok. Maca nie spodziewała się tego i niemal podskoczyła na łóżku. Chcąc odsunąć się od towarzyszki, niefortunnie nie zdążyła wyliczyć ile ma jeszcze miejsca za sobą, co poskutkowało straceniem gruntu pod nogami. A raczej pod całym ciałem.

Macarena z głośnym hukiem zleciała z łóżka i wylądowała na twardej podłodze. Z jej ust wyleciała soczysta "kurwa", a ona sama zrezygnowana opadła na posadzkę. Zulema widząc to, wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Wymamrotała, z wolna podnosząc się i masując obolały pośladek. Oswobodziła się z połowy prześcieradła, który zdążył zaplątać się w jej nogi i rzuciła go z irytacją na materac.

Przeciągnęła się, prostując ręce w kierunku sufitu, a następnie przechyliła głową w prawą, a potem w lewą stronę, by rozluźnić mięśnie. W pewnym momencie usłyszała zgrzyt zamka, który zwiastował czas na śniadanie. Zbliżyła się do drzwi, czekając na otwarcie małej szpary, przez którą strażnicy przekazywali tacki z jedzeniem. Zamiast tego, niemal dostała drzwiami w twarz, nie spodziewając się, że te otworzą się na całej swojej szerokości. W progu stanął Valbuena, obrzucając pomieszczenie uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wasza noc minęła wyśmienicie. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a następnie gestem wskazał w kierunku drzwi. - Niestety wasz pobyt tutaj dobiega końca, wychodźcie.

Maca uniosła brew ze zdziwienia, spoglądając to na strażnika, to na Zulemę, która w międzyczasie podniosła się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej. Nie sądziła, że za bunt w stołówce należała się więźniarkom tylko jedna noc w izolatce. Nie mogła jednak być z tego powodu zawiedziona, bo perspektywa spędzenia z czarnowłosą kolejnych nocy na tak ciasnym łóżku nie widziała się zbyt kolorowo.

Strażnik machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką jeszcze raz, by ponaglić osadzone. Maca wzruszyła ramionami i uprzednio zarzucając na siebie żółtą koszulę wyszła z pomieszczenia, zadowolona z obecnego stanu rzeczy. Zulema zupełnie się nie spiesząc wstała i powolnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi. Przystanęła tuż przy strażniku, równając się z jego ramieniem. Spojrzała mu w oczy, a kąciki jej ust wygięły się w ironicznym grymasie. Valbuena podtrzymał spojrzenie i skinął w stronę korytarza, nie chcąc dać się jej sprowokować. Zulema pokiwała z politowaniem głową i wkładając ręce do kieszeni od spodni w końcu wyszła z celi.

**  
A/N**

**Pisząc ten rozdział, miałam przed oczami Macarenę i Zulemę próbujące razem ułożyć się na łóżku bez zabicia się nawzajem i muszę przyznać, że była to niezła zabawa :D**

**Standardowo dziękuję każdemu, kto te wypociny jeszcze czyta :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Protest na stołówce z poprzedniego dnia nie przyniósł zbyt wielkich rezultatów, zostawiając wśród osadzonych uczucie gorzkiego rozczarowania. Zarząd więzienia nie zareagował i raczej nie miał zamiaru nic zmieniać, a jednodniowy pobyt w izolatce był jedyną odpowiedzią na niezadowolenie kobiet. Miranda, dyrektorka placówki, wiedziała jednak, że prędzej czy później pojawią się kolejne bunty, ale przyciśnięta mocnymi wpływami całego zarządu nie mogła zbyt wiele zrobić, zwłaszcza że śledzono każde jej poczynania.

Brak zmian powitał kobiety wkraczające na stołówkę z nadzieją na lepsze śniadanie niż uprzednio. Na ladzie poukładane były metalowe pojemniki z takim samym jedzeniem jak zawsze, a kucharki i osoby pracujące w kuchni z kwaśnymi minami rozpoczynały swoją pracę, zirytowane całą sytuacją.

Na sali pojawiła się również Macarena z Zulemą, które dosiadły się do stolika przy którym siedziała Owca, Saray i Antonia, co wprawiło w zdziwienie tych ostatnich, gdyż nie codziennie czarnowłosa decydowała się na wspólne posiłki z kimś innym niż cyganka. Nikt jednak nie zdecydował się tego skomentować na głos. Maca zdążyła się w międzyczasie dowiedzieć, że dzięki akcji z narkotykami, Tere miała przestawiony nos i wymagana była interwencja chirurga. Wolała jednak nie dopytywać jak dokładnie miała akcja przebiegać i czy jest to czyjaś konkretnie wina.

\- A ja dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogłyśmy im spuścić manta tak, jak one to zrobiły. - Saray odezwała się w pewnym momencie, gdy dyskutowały nad sprawą dilerek, które wciąż przebywały w izolatce.

\- _Cariño_ , dobrze wiesz, że to nie skończyłoby się zbyt dobrze. - Owca pomachała cygance widelcem przed nosem. - Z resztą... W razie czego jesteśmy zwarte i gotowe.

Zulema pokiwała jedynie głową, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę. Jak zwykle, wolała załatwiać sprawy na własną rękę i nie podobało jej się, że z owej sytuacji zrobiła się jakaś akcja interwencyjna, w którą zamieszane było tyle osób. Stwierdziła, że nie będzie się odzywać, bo pewnie i tak by to nic nie dało. Zdążyła zauważyć, że już od jakiegoś czasu jej grono "znajomych" nieco się powiększyło, a to nie było zbyt dobrą oznaką. Przynajmniej ona tak uważała.

Przez dalszą część śniadania rozprawiały na temat dilerek, a Saray, będąca najgłośniejszą z nich, co rusz zaznaczała, że nikt nie będzie bawił się w samosądy, by oceniać zachowania Zulemy z życia przed więzieniem. Maca musiała kilkakrotnie ją uciszać, żeby czasem ktoś przypadkowy nie usłyszał czegoś, co wskazałoby na nie w związku z ostatnią interwencją narkotykową. Zachowanie blondynki nie umknęło uwadze czarnowłosej, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc jak Maca stara się dbać o poufność.

***

Po godzinach śniadaniowych, strażnicy poinformowali osadzone o apelu ze strony dyrektorki na holu głównym, gdzie każda winna była się udać. Kobiety z wolna kierowały się w jednym kierunku, krocząc jedna za drugą po korytarzach i schodach by dotrzeć na poziom zero. Gdy już względnie wszystkie były na wskazanym miejscu, strażnicy ustawili się w strategicznych pozycjach, żeby mieć wszystko na oku. Miranda zaś, pojawiła się przy przejściu z jednego bloku na drugi, stojąc przy barierkach na poziomie drugim. Spojrzała w dół, na wszystkie osadzone i odczekała chwilę aż kobiety zwrócą na nią uwagę.

\- Dzień dobry Cruz Del Sur. Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Wasza propozycja odnośnie dodatkowych kursów i warsztatów została rozpatrzona pozytywnie. - Odezwała się w końcu, a jej mowa została przyjęta gromkimi brawami i okrzykami zadowolenia ze strony więźniarek. Gdy kobiety się trochę uspokoiły, kontynuowała - W planie zostały ujęte zajęcia sportowe na świeżym powietrzu, a także na sali gimnastycznej i podstawy majsterkowania. Ogrodnictwo w szklarni zostaje przywrócone.

Kobiety ponownie zaczęły krzyczeć z radości, klaskając i gwizdając. Z różnych powodów, ostatnimi dniami wiele zajęć zostało przerwanych i osadzone zwyczajnie się nudziły, co mogło prowadzić do różnych spięć. Miranda chciała za wszelką cenę uniknąć kolejnych problemów, dlatego liczyła, że dodanie nowych aktywności pomoże więźniarkom na zabicie wolnego czasu, zwłaszcza że protest na stołówce został zignorowany przez władze.

\- To co, zapisujemy się na ogrodnictwo? Będziemy uprawiać warzywka jak stare baby? - Saray klasnęła w dłonie i trąciła ramieniem stojącą obok Owcę. Posłała jej rozbawione spojrzenie, choć jakby tak dłużej się zastanowiła, pewnie doszłaby do wniosku, że ten pomysł wcale nie był taki zły.

\- Jakoś nie jestem fanką grzebania po ziemi. - Ciemnoskóra wzruszyła ramionami, wykrzywiając się nieznacznie. - Ale to majsterkowanie brzmi całkiem spoko.

Saray pomyślała o różnorodnych narzędziach, do których miałaby dostęp na takich zajęciach, co zdecydowanie pomogło jej w podjęciu decyzji. Cyganka wymieniła z kobietą porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i obie ustaliły, że po apelu udadzą się do Palaciosa i zapiszą się na wcześniej wspomniane zajęcia.

Zulema stojąc nieopodal, miast słuchać całego przemówienia dyrektorki, uważnym spojrzeniem omiatała pomieszczenie, szukając konkretnej osoby. Nie chciała być zbytnio bezpośrednia, co niestety nie ułatwiało jej szybkiego sprawdzenia znajomych twarzy. Kiedy jednak apel dobiegł końca, a kobiety zaczęły się rozchodzić w różne strony, Zahir zdołała dostrzec obiekt poszukiwań paręnaście metrów od niej. Z wolna ruszyła przed siebie, nie dając po sobie poznać, że za kimś podąża.

***

W więziennej łazience unosiła się woń różnorodnych szamponów, a przy samych stanowiskach z prysznicami można było poczuć obecną tu wilgoć. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się kilka osób; dwie kobiety, owinięte ręcznikami, zajęte były czynnościami kosmetycznymi, rozczesując włosy i smarując ciało kremem, jedna myła zęby przy umywalce, inna układała rzeczy w swojej kosmetyczce, a ostatnia stała pod prysznicem. Niektóre rozmawiały między sobą zacieśniając więzi, nie przerywając tego co robiły.

W momencie kiedy Zulema weszła do środka, rozmowy znacznie ucichły, a więźniarki starały się nie patrzeć na kobietę, które wolnym krokiem szła dalej przed siebie. Obejrzała się na dwie siedzące na ławce i gestem głowy nakazała im się zebrać i wyjść. Nie czekając na ich reakcje, zbliżyła się do kolejnych kobiet i zrobiła to samo. Na szczęście żadna nie oponowała, tylko posłusznie zabrała co swoje i wyszła, widząc po wyrazie twarzy, że czarnowłosa nie jest w nastroju do żartów.

\- No, no... Kto by się spodziewał takiej bogatej pielęgnacji. - Odezwała się w końcu, a jej głos był charakterystycznie niski i lekko chrapliwy. Przystanęła w przejściu do strefy prysznicowej i oparła się o ścianę. - To pewnie za tą zarobioną forsę z narkotyków, nie?

Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, obserwując kobietę stojącą pod prysznicem. Zdążyła zauważyć, że na posadzce stały aż trzy różne buteleczki do pielęgnacji, co w więzieniu nie było zbyt częstym zjawiskiem. Osadzone zazwyczaj starały się ograniczyć ilość zużywanych przedmiotów do minimum ze względu na ograniczone koszty i częste kradzieże ze strony swoich współtowarzyszek w niedoli.

Czarnoskóra nie była zaskoczona pojawieniem się Zulemy, toteż bez pośpiechu kontynuowała swoje. Pozwoliła wodzie obmyć swoje ciało, a resztki szamponu powoli spłynęły do kratki odpływowej. Niestety zachowanie zimnej krwi i udawanie niewzruszonej nie popłaciły. Nie tym razem.

Kobieta nie zdążyła zareagować, bo silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jej szyi, przyciskając ją do ściany, o którą musiała szybko się oprzeć rękoma, żeby ocalić twarz przed uderzeniem. Mimo bólu, który poczuła niemal od razu, zdołała zaśmiać się do kafelków, a woda wciąż lejąca się z prysznica obmywała jej plecy.

\- No, no, jestem pod wrażeniem. Długo czekałaś z zemstą. - Wychrypiała w końcu, wciąż odczuwając palce zaciskające się na jej szyi. Zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię, ale nie poruszyła się.

\- Miałam swoje powody. - Zulema wyszeptała. Mimo szumu wody, czarnoskóra była w stanie ją usłyszeć, bo kobieta stała tuż za nią. - Myślałam, że jesteś lepsza niż chowanie urazy przez tyle lat.

Amanda wzięła głęboki wdech i parsknęła. Odczekała chwilę, starając się wyczuć odpowiedni moment na zareagowanie, a kiedy ten już nadszedł, machnęła silnie nogą, by podciąć Zulemie nogi. Nie wyszło do końca tak, jak planowała, ale wykorzystując sekundy nieuwagi napastniczki, zdążyła uwolnić się z ucisku. Złapała za rękę Zulemy i silnie ją wykręciła zyskując na moment przewagę.

\- Nie trudno się dziwić, kiedy przez jedną osobę tracisz wolność i trafiasz za kratki na dobre parę lat! - Warknęła ze złości i szybko ujęła drugą rękę czarnowłosej.

Zulema prychnęła. Utkwiła swe lodowate spojrzenie na Amandzie i nagle machnęła głową, silnie uderzając kobietę w nos, która cofnęła się wprost pod strumienie wody.

\- Było, minęło, carpe diem i te sprawy. Zapamiętaj to sobie, dobrze Ci radzę. - Zulema szybko przekręciła kurek w lewą stronę, podnosząc maksymalnie temperaturę.

Odskoczyła w porę, gdy Amanda poczuła rozdzierający ból na plecach. Niemal wrząca woda z impetem uderzyła w zdezorientowaną kobietę, które krzyknęła i szybko odskoczyła z pola rażenia złowieszczego prysznica. Stęknęła z bólu i rzuciła oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w stronę czarnowłosej.

\- Teraz, powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita. Przyjmij to jako akt mej dobroci. - Zulema kontynuowała po chwili.

Wycofała się ze strefy, na powrót opierając się o filar, przy którym stała na początku. Zdjęła z siebie zmoczoną bluzkę i zarzuciła ją przez ramię, nie spuszczając kobiety z zasięgu wzroku. Odczekała chwilę na jej odpowiedź, jednak nic nie usłyszała. Amanda zdołała jedynie prychnąć z dezaprobatą, podtrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, co mogło znaczyć wyrażenie zgody co do usłyszanej propozycji, ale też coś całkowicie przeciwnego. Zulema wolała jednak trzymać się tej pierwszej wersji, licząc na to, że kobieta zrozumie, że z nią nie ma żartów, a żadne próby zastraszania nie zrobią na niej najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, zobaczysz!

Nim Zulema na dobre opuściła pomieszczenia łazienkowe, zdołała usłyszeć krzyk czarnoskórej kobiety, brzmiący nad wyraz rozpaczliwie. Postanowiła jednak zignorować groźbę, wciąż trzymając się wersji, że Amanda jednak nie zdecyduje się na kolejny odwet, a jej ostatnie słowa były jedynie pustym zlepkiem liter. A to, czy będą kwita, to kwestia sporna i Zulema o tym doskonale wiedziała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podobało mi się jak pisałam ten rozdział, także mam nadzieję, że wy też macie podobne odczucia :D  
> Niemniej, dziękuję za zainteresowanie <3


	14. Chapter 14

Siedziały w swojej celi, na jednym łóżku, dyskutując o wszystkim i niczym, tudzież o trudnościach życia więziennego, ciężko było określić. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się tylko one, gdyż współlokatorki zdecydowały się gdzieś ulotnić na wieczorny spacer. Zulema siedziała na łóżku swej kompanki, opierając się plecami o chłodną ścianę. Saray siedziała między jej nogami, pozwalając by czarnowłosa bawiła się jej włosami, splatając je w gruby warkocz.

Ich błogie chwile nie trwały zbyt długo. W progu stanęła Macarena i, widząc obie kobiety oparła się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersiach. Spojrzała wymownie na Zulemę, a następnie przeniosła wzrok na Saray. Cyganka westchnęła i odczekała chwilę, nim towarzyszka zaplecie jej warkocz do końca, a następnie zsunęła się na krawędź łóżka i z wolna podniosła się do pozycji stojącej.

\- To ja lepiej pójdę sprawdzić co u Owcy. - Odwróciła się w stronę czarnowłosej, a gdy ta skinęła jej lekko głową, ruszyła przed siebie i wyminęła blondynkę domyślając się, że nie będzie potrzebna w tej rozmowie.

Maca w milczeniu zbliżyła się do łóżek i usiadła na przeciwko Zulemy, opierając łokcie o kolana. Widziała, że tamta nie zamierza zaczynać rozmowy, a miast tego, nieruchomo siedzi i się w nią wpatruje. Wypuściła ze świstem powietrze w końcu przerywając ciszę.

\- Słyszałam co się stało w łazienkach. - Zaczęła, spoglądając na kobietę, by sprawdzić czy jakkolwiek zareaguje na rozchodzące się wieści. Czarnowłosa milczała jednak, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. - Nie boisz się, że te jej koleżanki po wyjściu z izolatki będą chciały Cię zniszczyć?

Teraz już musiała zareagować. Zulema parsknęła ze śmiechu i pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową. Maca nie była pewna czy to była reakcja na to, co powiedziała czy na to, że poniekąd znów pokazała swoje zmartwienie o towarzyszkę.

\- _Ay, Rubia_... Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejsza. - Odezwała się po chwili i przeniosła się na łóżku do pozycji leżącej, kładąc się na lewym boku, oparłszy głowę o dłoń wspartą na łokciu. - Ja się niczego nie boję. I wątpię, żeby cokolwiek jeszcze próbowały.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie była pewna jakie faktycznie były zamiary dilerek, ale mogła jedynie polegać na swojej intuicji, która podpowiadała jej, że Amanda zrozumiała przekaz i raczej nie zrobi niczego głupiego, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie. Wiedziała, że sytuacja pod prysznicem nie była zbytnio ekstrawagancka, ale samo zachowanie i pewność czarnowłosej mogły robić swoje.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie okłamywać? - Macarena zapytała unosząc brew.

Wiedziała, że Zulema zrozumie do czego odnosiło się to pytanie, tak samo jak zdawała sobie sprawę, że kobieta nie przejmie się zachętą i zapewne ją zignoruje. Wolała jednak zaryzykować, żeby dać jej do zrozumienia, że może na nią liczyć.

Zulema parsknęła i przejechała językiem po wargach spoglądając na blondynkę. Uraczyła ją nieco rozbawionym spojrzeniem, które na moment zmieniło się w coś trudnego do określenia, co zniknęło w oka mgnieniu. Maca zauważyła tą zmianę.

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale obiecywałam Ci, że Cię zabiję. - Odezwała się cicho, owijając pasemko włosów na palec. - Co prawda sprawy się nieco zmieniły po tamtej akcji w pralni, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami i od teraz będziemy sobie szczęśliwie plotkować, rozmawiając o naszych problemach i miłostkach z chłopakami.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z dosyć wyraźnym przekąsem, ponownie spoglądając na kobietę i uśmiechając się złośliwie. Czy chciała sprowokować Macarenę? Być może. A może po prostu dogryzanie blondynce sprawiało jej radość.

\- Hmm... Nie wiem czy gadanie o moich miłostkach byłoby dobrym pomysłem... - Maca rozluźniła się nieco i czując większą pewność siebie, kontynuowała - Jeszcze by Ci się to spodobało, i co wtedy...

Zerknęła na czarnowłosą i uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, a w policzkach pojawiły się charakterystyczne, urocze dołeczki. Musiała przyznać, że brakowało jej takich swobodnych relacji z innymi kobietami w więzieniu. Zawsze coś musiało się dziać, co rusz jakieś dramaty czy interwencje, które potrafiły mrozić krew w żyłach. A przecież potrzebne były te spokojne okresy, podczas których można byłoby cieszyć się chwilą.

\- Myślę, że prędzej by mnie to odrzuciło, zapewniam Cię. - Zulema przewróciła się na plecy i utkwiła wzrok w górnej części łóżka.

\- No patrz, już spanie w jednym łóżku mamy zaliczone... To już kolejny etap znajomości.

Maca uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zaczyna przekraczać granicę. Podniosła się z łóżka i dosiadła się na to, gdzie leżała czarnowłosa. Nie wiedziała dlaczego nagle poczuła nieodpartą chęć sprawdzenia swoich i Zulemy granic. I to jeszcze w taki sposób. Ale podobało jej się to, mimo że mogła się narazić albo porządnie oberwać.

\- Kolejnym etapem będzie twój, bynajmniej nie pierwszy, upadek na podłogę jak cię zrzucę z tego łóżka. - Zulema warknęła ostrzegawczo, nie poruszając się choćby o milimetr. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Macarena jest w dobrym nastroju i próbuje rozluźnić też i ją, jednak kobieta odczuwała pewien dyskomfort, który nasilał się z każdą próbą blondynki do zbliżenia się.

\- Rany, nawet nie można się z tobą pośmiać.

Maca przewróciła oczami i westchnęła przeciągle. Na tym kończyła się zabawa, bo kolejne próby dokuczenia kobiecie skończyłyby się fiaskiem i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Podniosła się z łóżka i rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie mówiące o swoim zawodzie. Widząc, że czarnowłosa nie zamierza się więcej odzywać, wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i zrezygnowana odwróciła się chcąc wyjść z celi. W sam raz, by trafić na dwie współlokatorki wracające do swoich łóżek. Zulema natomiast, zdołała w końcu wypuścić powietrze z płuc, które nawet sama nie wiedziała, że wstrzymywała.

***

Kolejny dzień otwierał osadzonym nowe perspektywy spędzenia wolnego czasu, którego każda miała aż nadto. Kilka dodatkowych zajęć miało zacząć swój żywot, począwszy od warsztatów majsterkowania i ogrodnictwo aż po zajęcia sportowe na boisku. Ponadto, dyrektorka zarządziła, że w ramach prac społecznych, niektóre z więźniarek będą miały możliwość zarobienia kilku groszy w zamian na tymczasowe zatrudnienia w poszczególnych placówkach. Ta wiadomość nie spodobała się Saray, która z racji zapisania się na zajęcia warsztatowe, nie mogła już przenieść się do wykonywania prac społecznych, które trwały w tym samym czasie, a na które wysłana została Zulema. Chcąc nie chcąc, mogła jednak spędzić więcej czasu z Owcą, z którą relacja znacznie się poprawiała, co bardzo jej odpowiadało. Ciemnoskóra natomiast, pracowała nad sobą i swoimi wybuchami zazdrości, gdyż dotarło do niej, że cyganka jest tą osobą, z którą chciałaby spędzić życie.

Antonia i Tere zapisały się, z kolei, na ogrodnictwo, którego spotkania odbywały się co drugi dzień w przywięziennej szklarni. Tam mogły swobodnie opiekować się posadzonymi przez siebie roślinami, a także uprawiać małe warzywa, na których wyrośnięcie niecierpliwie czekały. Tere po akcji z dilerkami i przestawieniu nosa, który wymagał chirurgicznej interwencji, próbowała odzyskać spokój ducha, co ułatwiała jej opieka nad roślinami. Dodatkowo, na zajęcia z ogrodnictwa przychodziły głównie kobiety starsze, więc atmosfera była spokojna i Tere mogła odetchnąć, ładując baterie wśród zielonych kompanów.

Zulema nie była zadowolona z przypisanej jej pracy społecznej, ale z braku funduszy i żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz, nie miała zbytnio wyboru. Musiała w jakiś sposób zarobić na siebie, żeby choćby móc kupić głupie tampony w więziennym sklepiku. O rodzaju pracy miała dowiedzieć się dopiero na miejscu, ale już przy bramie głównej w budynku czekała na nią niespodzianka. Okazało się, że nie była jedyną osobą przypisaną do tej roboty. Trzy kobiety, z zakutymi w kajdanki rękoma, czekały na ostatnią robotnicę.

\- No chyba sobie jaja robicie... - Przystanęła w miejscu i wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze w dosyć teatralnym geście.

Dwie kobiety, które znała tylko z widzenia spojrzały zdziwione po sobie, a następnie skierowały wzrok z powrotem na czarnowłosą, nie bardzo rozumiejąc jej reakcję. Blondynka stojąca obok parsknęła ze śmiechu

\- Tak, wiem, wiem, bardzo się cieszysz, że mnie widzisz.

Macarena nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale ostatnimi dniami jej humor znacznie się poprawiał, gdy widziała czarnowłosą i jej zirytowanie jej osobą. To dziwnym trafem przyciągało ją do kobiety, mimo że tamta nawet nie wysilała się na zbytnie rozmowy. Przygryzła wargę i cofnęła się nieznacznie, gdy strażnik podszedł z kajdankami, żeby skuć Zulemę. Ta bezwiednie wyciągnęła dłonie przed siebie pozwalając na założenie tychże bransoletek. Odczekała aż brama się otworzy i bez słowa wyminęła blondynkę chcąc w spokoju wyjść z budynku i dostać się do autobusu. Miejmy to już za sobą, pomyślała wychodząc na dziedziniec w towarzystwie dwóch strażników.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, zaczynam pisać bardziej o dwóch osobach, aniżeli o innych, ale mam nadzieję, że nikomu to nie przeszkadza :D


	15. Chapter 15

Autobus z wolna zjechał na kamienistą ścieżkę prowadzącą na dosyć spory parking, który tym razem był całkowicie pusty. Pojazd zatrzymał się w zacienionym miejscu, tuż przy wielkim budynku będącym wejściem na boisko do piłki nożnej. Kobiety zeszły po schodkach i z wolna wyszły na dziedziniec skąpany w słońcu przypiekającym w pełnej swej krasie. Zewsząd ogarniająca cisza przerywana była tylko śpiewającymi ptakami, które przysiadły na pobliskich drzewach i ćwierkały do siebie melodyjne trele. Sporych rozmiarów świerszcze skryte w wysokich kępkach trawy pocierały nóżkami i wtórowały do taktu. Do tego kamyczki umykające pod ciężarem ciężkich butów więźniarek chrobotały cicho, tworząc zgraną całość.

Pomimo porannych godzin, temperatura oscylowała w granicach dwudziestu pięciu stopni i wszystko wskazywało na to, że lada chwila i zacznie wzrastać. To wywołało niespokojne spojrzenia czterech kobiet, które zebrały się przed autobusem z oczekiwaniem na kolejne polecenia.

\- Czeka was dzisiaj pracowity dzień, albowiem będziecie musiały wykosić całą murawę, a następnie poprawić linie na boisku. - Strażnik stanął przed osadzonymi i podparł się w boki spoglądając na kobiety. - Dwie z was zaczną kosić, a potem kolejne dwie będą malować. Konserwator jest już w środku i na was czeka.

Gdy skończył, zbliżył się do każdej z zamiarem rozkucia z kajdanek, a następnie poprowadził je do głównego wejścia do budynku.

\- Coś czuje, że będzie z nas niezła plama jak się roztopimy z gorąca... - Jedna z więźniarek, Sabrina, wymamrotała z niesmakiem. Druga pokiwała głową, rozglądając się wokoło.

Przeszły dość długim korytarzem prowadzącym wprost na stadion. Wkroczywszy na murawę, każda z nich rozejrzała się ze zdumieniem. Maca pierwszy raz mogła zobaczyć boisko z tej perspektywy. I to, że kompletnie nie interesowała się sportem, nie przeszkadzało jej w podziwianiu wielkości obiektu. Murawa z tej strony wydawała się ogromna. Trybuny okalające boisko górowały nad nim i tworzyły niezłe wrażenie. Dwie duże kosiarki stały nieopodal, a obok znajdowały się urządzenia malujące linie.

\- Naprawdę nie mają tutaj tych kosiarek na których można siedzieć i jeździć, tylko te małe gówna? - Maca parsknęła z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na maszynę, z którą przyjdzie jej pracować. - Nie wierzę, że dostępne są tylko takie.

\- Rubia, wierzysz w to, że daliby nam profesjonalne kosiarki, żeby nam ułatwić pracę? Nie bądź naiwna. - Zulema prychnęła i zdjęła żółty uniform, czując jak temperatura powoli daje się jej we znaki.

Macarena westchnęła niepocieszona i pozwoliła konserwatorowi, który do nich podszedł, wyjaśnić ogólne zasady i wszystkie wskazówki potrzebne do rozpoczęcia pracy. Dwie pozostałe kobiety miały poczekać jak Maca i Zulema zaczną koszenie, by dopiero wtedy mieć możliwość malowania słabo widocznych linii. Strażnik rozsiadł się wygodnie w pierwszym rzędzie, by mieć oko na osadzone, choć trzymał w ręku przygotowaną gazetę, przewidując że czas będzie się niemiłosiernie dłużył i potrzebna mu będzie jakaś rozrywka.

***

Niecałe dwie godziny po rozpoczęciu pracy, murawa była ledwie w połowie wykoszona. Kosiarki nie do końca chciały współpracować, zacinając się i bardzo szybko zapełniając pojemniki, które co rusz trzeba było opróżniać. Kobiety w białych koszulkach na ramiączkach z coraz mniejszą werwą pracowały, leniwie posuwając się do przodu. Słońce wciąż nie odpuszczało, a piękne, błękitne niebo, całkowicie pozbawione było choć jednego małego obłoku, które przynajmniej na chwilę mogłoby dać odpoczynek od gorących promieni.

Maca zatrzymała się po zakończeniu kolejnego pasa idącego wszerz murawy. Otarła wierzchem dłoni pot zbierający się na czole i z wolna spływający po skroniach. Wypuściła ze świstem powietrze i rozejrzała się wokoło. Strażnik zajęty był rozwiązywaniem krzyżówki zamieszczonej w gazecie, dwie kobiety poprawiały białą farbą wszystkie linie wyrysowane na boisku, a Zulema zbliżała się z drugiego końca obiektu. Widać było, że nie tylko jej temperatura przeszkadzała, bo czarnowłosa miała podwinięte nogawki od żółtych spodni niewiele ponad kolano. Co prawda kobiety dostały butelkę wody do podzielenia się na cztery, jednak w taki upał było to zdecydowanie za mało. Brunetka w końcu zatrzymała się na krótką przerwę, znajdując mały skrawek cienia rzucanego przez małą wiatę od ławki rezerwowych, gdzie przykucnęła wygodnie.

\- Że też ci się chce palić w taki gorąc. - Maca podeszła do Zulemy, która zdążyła wyciągnąć z kieszeni papierosa, podpalając go i zaciągając się dymem z lubością. Oparła się o stalową rurkę odgradzającą ławkę rezerwowych od boiska i zerknęła na siedzącego w oddali strażnika. Mężczyzna był totalnie pochłonięty krzyżówką.

Zulema wzruszyła ramionami i wypuściła kłęby dymu z ust. Zaciągnęła się po raz drugi, a następnie wyciągnęła rękę z papierosem w stronę blondynki, oferując jej przysłowiowego 'bucha'. Kobieta pokiwała przecząco głową, całkowicie nie zainteresowana ofertą.

\- Pewnie żałujesz, że nie ma tu tego Twojego strażnika, a zamiast niego jest jakiś pseudo inteligent lubujący się w prasie, hm? - Zapytała znienacka, zerkając na towarzyszkę przy jednoczesnym wypuszczeniu kolejnej porcji dymu.

\- A co, byłabyś zazdrosna? - Maca odbiła piłeczkę.

\- O niego? Proszę Cię, już wolałabym brać się za Palaciosa. - Zulema zaśmiała się gardłowo. Oparła łokieć o kolano i strzepnęła nadmiar tytoniu na trawę. Była pewna, że teren powinien zostać nieskazitelnie czysty, zwłaszcza że niedaleko stał kosz na śmieci, ale niewiele ją to obchodziło.

\- O mnie.

Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Weź się lepiej za robotę. - Zulema dokończyła w końcu papierosa i ugasiła go na trawie, wciąż nie siląc się na wyrzucenie niedopałka do kosza. Podniosła się i wyprostowała, gotowa do dalszej pracy. A przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie.

Maca zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Zulemę. W tym momencie kobieta powinna wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem lub rzucić jakimś sarkastycznym komentarzem. a ta zamiast tego zbyła ją krótką odzywką. Jej odpowiedź nieco zbiła ją z tropu i nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Obejrzała się za czarnowłosą, która wróciła do swojej kosiarki, uruchomiła ją i zaczęła kosić dalszą część murawy znajdując w sobie wyjątkowe pokłady energii. Blondynka westchnęła i również wróciła na swoje stanowisko pracy. Wolała mieć to już za sobą, w myślach wyobrażając sobie lodowaty prysznic, który będzie na nią czekał jak wrócą do więzienia.

***

Na uprzednio całkowicie bezchmurnym niebie z wolna zaczęły formować się najpierw małe, bielutkie obłoczki, które z czasem zaczęły ustępować tym większym, zbitym formacjom. W przeciągu kilkunastu kolejnych minut niebo zasnuły ciemne chmury, jasno dając do zrozumienia o zbliżającej się burzy. W sam raz na zakończenie pracy więźniarek, które przez cały czas marzyły o deszczu w trakcie roboty.

Cichy pomruk grzmotu poniósł się echem po okolicy, a wiatr mimowolnie zerwał się, targając gałęziami i koronami drzew. Ptaki przelatywały nad stadionem przeczuwając, że zbliża się coś niedobrego i szukając dogodnego schronienia przed ulewą, a charakterystyczny zapach zbliżającego się deszczu powoli wypełniał powietrze. Pogoda zmieniła się tak szybko, że nikt by nie uwierzył, że jeszcze chwilę temu słońce rzucało swe rozgrzane promienie z całkowicie bezchmurnego nieba.

Osadzone zdążyły ukończyć swoją pracę na czas, chowając urządzenia do odpowiedniego miejsca wskazanego przez konserwatora. Podeszły na miejsce zbiórki uprzednio wskazanej przez strażnika i czekały na mężczyznę, który rozmawiał w oddali z innym pracownikiem obiektu. W sam raz, gdy z nieba zaczęło spadać tysiące kropel które, najpierw nieśmiało, a potem z impetem zaczęły uderzać o nawierzchnie. Mimo zapowiadającej się burzy, temperatura wciąż była dość wysoka, co w połączeniu z chłodnym deszczem dawało miłe odświeżenie.

Macarena zadarła głowę do góry pozwalając kroplom opadać prosto na jej twarz. Z początku odczuwała delikatny dyskomfort, jednak szybko przyzwyczaiła się, a euforia wypełniała jej ciało. Spojrzała na stojące obok kobiety, które również z lubością pozwalały wodzie dotykać ich ubrań i ciał. Zulema jako jedyna, stała niewzruszona, obserwując pozostałe z uniesionymi brwiami. Nie czekając na dalszą zachętę, cisnęła koszulą uprzednio przewiązaną w pasie na trawę i przeczesała dłońmi całkiem już mokre włosy. Skierowała się w stronę samego środka murawy, by deszcz otoczył ją ze wszystkich stron i zaczęła skakać wokół niczym małe dziecko. Sabrina i Marika dołączyły do blondynki, wesoło pokrzykując i ciesząc się tak prostą czynnością. Taniec w deszczu pozwolił kobietom dać się ponieść emocjom, wyzwalając w nich prawdziwe poczucie szczęścia, w tak ciężkim w ich położeniu do przeżywania.

Zulema nie przyłączyła się do zabawy, nie odczuwając nieodpartej chęci do skakania jak głupek pośrodku wielkiego boiska. Zamiast tego, oparła się o barierki, nie odmawiając sobie darmowego widowiska w obserwowaniu wygłupiających się towarzyszek. I chociaż ciężko było jej przyznać, największą jej uwagę przykuła blondynka, która całkowicie pozwalała zatracić się emocjom. Rozpuściła włosy uprzednio spięte w kucyk, a pojedyncze kosmyki przyklejały jej się do twarzy, jednak kobieta zupełnie się nie przejmowała. Uśmiechała się szeroko aż charakterystyczne dołeczki pojawiały się w zagłębieniach policzków, poruszając rękoma w rytm muzyki słyszanej tylko w jej głowie.

Na ten widok, na twarzy czarnowłosej pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a oczy pojaśniały nieznacznie. Nikt tego nie mógł widzieć, bo ulewa była zbyt mocna, a i tak każdy był zajęty czymś innym. Nawet strażnik, który żegnając się z pracownikami stadionu biegł w ich stronę krzycząc niezrozumiałe słowa, by przywołać osadzone do porządku i zaprowadzić je z powrotem do autobusu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest jeden z moim ulubionych rozdziałów, które napisałam. Te rozległe opisy aż radują moje serce :D  
> Standardowo dziękuję za czytanie, luv ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Kolejny tydzień przyniósł ze sobą falę upałów przelewającą się przez niemal całą Hiszpanię. Nic dziwnego, w końcu lato trwało w pełni. W takich momentach jak ten, osadzone wdzięczne były losowi za grube, betonowe mury, które tak łatwo nie przepuszczały gorąca, przez co w środku więzienia nie było tak nieznośnie jak na zewnątrz. Chociaż w gruncie rzeczy, określenia "wdzięczne" ciężko było używać będąc skazanym za liczne przestępstwa....

W przeciągu tych, jakże interesujących siedmiu dni, czarnoskóre kompanki Amandy zdążyły już wyjść z izolatki, chełpiąc się powrotem na stare śmieci i powoli wdrażając się w kolejne biznesy z innymi kobietami. Głównie chodziło o narkotyki, ale z nimi nigdy nie było wiadomo, czasem posuwały się do handlowania dobrami luksusowymi jak słodycze czy drobne kosmetyki, które dało się wprowadzić do więzienia. Amanda mając swoje towarzyszki u boku, nie posunęła się jednak do kolejnego odwetu na Zulemie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że wojna którą by rozpoczęła, mogłaby trwać w nieskończoność i prawdopodobnie zakończyłaby się śmiercią jednej z nich. Nie zamierzała jednak biernie trwać przy innej osadzonej.

Saray zdołała się spotkać z opiekunami Estrelli, wymieniając różne opinie na temat dorastania małej, co zdecydowanie wpływało na samopoczucie cyganki, motywując ją do bycia lepszą osobą dla własnej córki. Opiekunowie bardzo polubili kobietę do tego stopnia, że podali jej swój prywatny numer telefonu zezwalając by ta zadzwoniła raz na jakiś czas. Mieli bardzo swobodne podejście do wychowania i dodatkowo szczerze interesowali się życiem Saray, często dopytując o życie przed więzieniem.

W czasie, kiedy cyganka zajęta była rozmową z opiekunami na widzeniu, Owca siedziała w bibliotece w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich książek do podniesienia kolejnych kwalifikacji. Tym razem chciała to zrobić w legalny sposób, nie przekupując egzaminatora w "oralny sposób", jak to miało miejsce rok wcześniej. Pochylała się nad książką do matematyki, próbując zrozumieć jakiekolwiek równania, które były zapisane na stronie.

\- Rzadki widok widzieć cię w takim miejscu.

Kobieta nie zauważyła blondynki przechadzającej się między regałami. Ta zdążyła niepostrzeżenie podejść do stolika pochylając się nieznacznie w stronę ciemnoskórej z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Kiedyś trzeba było... - Owca wzruszyła ramionami i opadła na oparcie od krzesła, odrywając się od trygonometrii.

Maca nie czekając na zaproszenie dosiadła się do kobiety zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na stos książek porozrzucanych na blacie i skrzywiła się nieznacznie na samą myśl o matematyce. Przypomniała sobie lata młodości, które spędziła studiując ekonomię tylko po to, żeby pracować u boku starszego dyrektora firmy. Burzliwy romans i przekręty finansowe, które nastąpiły potem zaprowadziły ją właśnie w to miejsce - do więzienia. Niezbyt miłe wspomnienia.

\- Widziałam, że ostatnio coraz lepiej dogadujecie się z Saray. - Maca zagadnęła po chwili, jednocześnie przesuwając książki żeby zrobić sobie trochę miejsca na blacie na ułożenie łokci. Spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na kompankę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Owca uśmiechnęła się wymijająco i gdyby nie ciemna karnacja, blondynka byłaby w stanie ujrzeć delikatne rumieńce malujące się na policzkach kobiety.

\- Ano, sama nie wierzę, że jest tak dobrze. I jest lepiej niż było poprzednio jak byłyśmy razem. I nie wierzę, że mówię to Tobie jak jeszcze parę miesięcy temu to my się całowałyśmy.

Obie zaśmiały się głośno, co poskutkowało upomnieniem ze strony jednej z osadzonych, która siedziała nieopodal i czytała książkę. Kilka innych więźniarek będących niedaleko łypnęły złowrogo, co tylko bardziej rozbawiło kobiety, lecz tym razem postarały się zachować ciszę odpowiednią do miejsca w którym przebywały.

\- A co z Tobą i panem przystojniakiem? - Kiedy Owca w końcu się uspokoiła, oparła łokcie o stolik, podpierając brodę na wierzchu dłoni by spojrzeć wprost na blondynkę.

\- A co ma być?

\- Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie. Mów mi tu.

Maca westchnęła przeciągle. Domyślała się, że ciemnoskóra nie będzie chciała odpuścić i prędzej czy później wyciągnie z niej wszelkie informacje. Problem jednak w tym, że Macarena sama nie była pewna co miałaby odpowiedzieć, bo nie miała pojęcia co było między nią a Fabiem. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałaby zostawić to wszystko za sobą, mieć dobre wspomnienia, ale raczej nie próbować nic odbudowywać, bo tak naprawdę nie było co. Podejrzewała, że owe pożądanie między nimi mogło być efektem odseparowania w więzieniu, co odbijało się też na potrzebach fizycznych osadzonych.

\- Było, minęło. - Odezwała się w końcu, ale widząc niepocieszoną minę Owcy, wiedziała, że taka odpowiedź jej nie usatysfakcjonuje. Wzruszyła ramionami, kontynuując - Jednorazowa akcja nie będzie początkiem pięknego romansu. Wszystko się skończyło, zanim się zaczęło i jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza.

\- I tyle? Buuu, liczyłam na fajerwerki, nudna jesteś! - Owca wyprostowała się na krześle i wystawiła język rozbawiona.

\- U mnie ich nie znajdziesz, wybacz.

\- Może Ty znajdziesz je gdzieś indziej, z kimś innym...

Maca pokiwała z politowaniem głową, nie siląc się na żaden komentarz, bo wiedziała, że gdyby kolejny raz wybuchły śmiechem, to inne kobiety przebywające w bibliotece by je zapewne wyrzuciły z pomieszczenia. Musiała przyznać, że i jej relacja z Owcą była teraz w dobrym miejscu i to jej się podobało.

Ich sielankową rozmowę przerwało dosyć głośne otwarcie drzwi, które odbiły się od ściany, zwracając tym samym uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Do biblioteki wkroczyło nagle dwóch strażników, a ich miny nie wskazywały na nic dobrego. Przystanęli na środku i rozejrzeli się wokoło szukając konkretnej osoby. Gdy w końcu zlokalizowali tą, po którą przyszli, bez słowa ruszyli przed siebie, by zatrzymać się tuż przy stoliku Owcy i Macareny. Jeden z mężczyzn nie czekając długo, od razu chwycił blondynkę pod ramię, siłą zmuszając się do podniesienia się z krzesła. Zaskoczona kobieta nie zdążyła zaprotestować, gdy jej nogi mimowolnie wyprostowały się do pozycji stojącej.

\- Pójdziesz z nami. - Odezwał się drugi z mężczyzn i ustawił się po drugiej stronie.

\- Chwila, co się dzieje? - Maca spróbowała się wyszarpać, jednak uścisk strażnika był niczym ze stali i jej wysiłek spełzł na niczym.

\- Nie udawaj niewiniątka. Za morderstwo dołożą ci dożywocie, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Jakie morderstwo? O co chodzi?

Nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Była w takim szoku, że bezwładnie podążyła za strażnikami, którzy mocno ściskając ją za ramiona, wyprowadzali ją z pomieszczenia. Zignorowali Owcę i jej głośne protesty, zostawiając ją skołowaną przy stoliku. Maca szła długim korytarzem, co rusz zadając pytania, żeby dowiedzieć się co się stało. Strażnicy jednak milczeli jak grób i nie mieli zamiaru udzielać jej jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi, pospiesznie kierując się w stronę głównego holu. Słowa wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę dudniły jej głowie, uporczywie wmawiając je milion różnych scenariuszy, jednak w każdym z nich 'morderstwo' nie było tym, czego by się spodziewała.

Przeszli przez dużą salę główną, zwracając na siebie uwagę przebywających tam więźniarek. Kobiety nie ukrywając zaciekawienia spoglądały na blondynkę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że dwóch strażników prowadzących osadzoną nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. Maca rozejrzała się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu bliskich twarzy, jednak nikogo nie była w stanie dostrzec. Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła powtarzać sobie w myśli, że przecież nic nie zrobiła i może to jakaś pomyłka.

***

Została posadzona na starym krześle w ciemnym pokoju, pozbawionym żadnych dekoracji. Pomieszczenie utrzymane było w surowym tonie, przy ścianach znajdowały się małe szafeczki, a ona siedziała na samym środku, tuż przy długim krześle, na krańcu którego siedział mężczyzna. Przed sobą ułożony miał mały notesik z długopisem, akta w teczce, a obok stał plastikowy kubeczek z wodą.

Mężczyzna był całkiem młody, może w podobnym wieku do Macareny, koło trzydziestki. Miał krótko ścięte, ciemnobrązowe włosy, lekko przeczesane żelem z przodu i głęboko osadzone oczy w tym samym kolorze. Na nieco zgarbionym, długim nosie, oparte były okulary w ciemnych oprawkach. Jego spojrzenie niewiele zdradzało, był bardzo spokojny i bez przerwy wpatrywał się w blondynkę, świdrując ją intensywnym spojrzeniem. Dłonie oparte na stoliku, złączone były opuszkami palców, tworząc charakterystyczny trójkątny kształt. Przez dłuższy czas milczał, testując w ten sposób cierpliwość kobiety. Ta jednak, siedziała spokojnie, wpatrując się najpierw w stół, a następnie podtrzymując spojrzenie mężczyzny.

\- Macarena Ferreiro. - Odezwał się w końcu, a jego głos był bardzo niski. - Inspektor Gilles. Jestem przypisany do sprawy morderstwa osadzonej Gonzales. Od Ciebie zależy jak ta rozmowa się dalej potoczy.

Przedstawił się i z wolna wyprostował na krześle, opierając plecy o oparcie. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i ujął akta do ręki, kartkując je kilkakrotnie. Maca domyśliła się, że to była jej własna kartoteka, nie musiała nawet specjalnie się przyglądać.

\- Gdzie jest inspektor Castillo?

\- Właśnie Ci powiedziałem o morderstwie, a Ty pytasz o Castillo? - Mężczyzna parsknął ze śmiechu i rzucił akta na stół. - Nie zadzwonił się pochwalić? Odsunęli go od wszelkich spraw i bidulek postanowił w końcu przejść na emeryturę.

Pamiętała, że były inspektor był bardzo pomocny i obiecywał wspierać ją po śmierci rodziców. W końcu to on pozwolił jej zabrać swoją broń podczas buntu w Cruz Del Norte, jednak nikt oficjalnie się o tym nie dowiedział. Maca musiała przyznać, że w tym momencie lepiej by się czuła widząc znajomą twarz przed sobą, zwłaszcza że dalej nie wiedziała co się działo. Udając niewzruszoną na powrót spojrzała na mężczyznę chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.

\- Mogę chociaż się dowiedzieć o co dokładnie chodzi? Nikt nie raczył mnie poinformować.

Wargi mężczyzny ponownie wygięły się w ironicznym uśmieszku, gdy ten poprawił papiery leżące przed sobą. Dalej nie spieszył się z wyjaśnieniami, w spokoju robiąc swoje, tym samym działając kobiecie na nerwy. W końcu jednak postanowił odpowiedzieć

\- Ferreiro, jesteś oskarżona o zabicie jednej z osadzonych. Jaśniej tego się nie da ująć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiele razy zastanawiałam się nad próbą przetłumaczenia tego fanficka na angielski, żeby dotrzeć do szerszej publiczności, ale tyle tych rozdziałów już jest, że żywcem mi się nie chce... Może inny fanfick napiszę od razu po angielsku... :D


	17. Chapter 17

Cisza wypełniała powietrze, ciężko zawieszając się w płucach, utrudniając oddychanie. Obie osoby przebywające w pokoju siedziały w milczeniu, wzajemnie się na siebie wpatrując. Żadne z nich nie przerywało milczenia, a idealną ciszę urywało miarowe tykanie zegara zawieszonego na szarej ścianie.

Blondynka w końcu poruszyła się na krześle, czując suchość w gardle. Miała ochotę sięgnąć po plastikowy kubeczek z wodą stojący tuż przed mężczyzną, ale szczerze wątpiła, by ten był na tyle życzliwy, żeby pozwolił się jej napić. Zamiast tego, przełknęła cicho ślinę i przeniosła spojrzenie na twarz inspektora. Dlaczego nikt w więzieniu nie mówił o czyjejś śmierci? Przecież taka informacja rozniosłaby się z prędkością światła.

\- Przykro mi cię rozczarować, ale ja nic nie wiem o żadnej śmierci. - Odezwała się w końcu, starając się zachować spokojny ton głosu. - I wydaje mi się, że trochę byłoby mi ciężko być zabójczynią w takiej sytuacji.

Mężczyzna kolejny raz w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko, ukazując rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę akt rzuconych na stół, po czym wyjął jedną kartkę, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na treść tam zapisaną.

\- Na miejscu zbrodni znaleźliśmy twoje odciski palców i włosy. Przypadek?

\- I to są te wasze dowody? Takie dowody to możecie znaleźć w niemal każdym miejscu w tym pudle. - Żachnęła się, zaciskając nerwowo palce w pięści.

\- Jesteśmy w trakcie śledztwa, jesteś naszą główną podejrzaną. Jeśli okaże się pomyłką, to może cię przeprosimy i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Do tego czasu będziemy musieli cię przenieść do izolatki, ale masz możliwość zabrania kilku najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy ze swojej celi.

Maca nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Jakim cudem miałaby zostać oskarżona o morderstwo kogoś, kogo nawet nie znała. I jeszcze ta sprawa z odciskami, która z pewnością musiała być w jakiś sposób ustawiona. Skinęła w odpowiedzi głową, licząc na to, że w drodze do celi zdoła cokolwiek ustalić ze swoimi koleżankami, żeby to one również spróbowały się czegoś dowiedzieć.

***

Przeszła długim korytarzem w towarzystwie jednego ze strażników, który upierał się, że musi podążać za nią krok w krok, żeby czasem nie zrobiła niczego głupiego. Bo przecież wcale już nie była w więzieniu, otoczona grubymi murami i szwadronem strażników gotowych interweniować w razie potrzeby. Wyszła po schodkach na pierwsze piętro i po przejściu kilku kroków zatrzymała się przy jednej z cel. Szczęściem zastała tam tą, której szukała.

\- Zulema. - Przemówiła krótko, czekając jak kobieta się odwróci.

Kobieta pochylona była nad stolikiem pomiędzy dwoma łóżkami, układając coś w wąskiej szufladce. Na dźwięk swojego imienia odwróciła się z wolna i zrobiła parę kroków w przód, zaciekawiona kajdankami na rękach blondynki. Uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia spoglądając na Macarenę.

\- Oskarżyli mnie o morderstwo niejakiej Gonzales. - Wyjaśniła krótko widząc pytające spojrzenie. Po chwili kontynuowała - Nie wiem co się stało, ale mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś mnie próbuje wrobić w niezłe bagno.

\- A mówisz mi to, bo...? - Zulema ponownie uniosła brwi.

Maca zacisnęła wargi. W tym momencie zrozumiała, że przyjście do czarnowłosej nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Mimo wszystko liczyła na jej pomoc.

\- Przydałby mi się ktoś, kto by naprostował tą sytuację... - Odparła, a raczej niemalże wyszeptała, niepewnie spoglądając na rozmówczynię.

\- Już Ci mówiłam, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Nie będziemy wspólnie plotkować ani rozwiązywać swoich problemów. Radź sobie sama.

Zulema wzruszyła ramionami i jak gdyby nigdy nic, odwróciła się na pięcie i wycofała w głąb celi. Sprawnym ruchem ściągnęła buty bez schylania się i wskoczyła na swoje łóżko. Oparła plecy o zimną ścianę i niewzruszona spojrzała na blondynkę, która wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu mając nieco zawiedziony wyraz twarzy.

\- Naprawdę? Znów będziesz mnie tak traktować? Myślałam, że można na ciebie liczyć. Najwyraźniej się myliłam. - Wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby i gwałtownie odwróciła się ruszając dalej.

Zulema mlasnęła z przekąsem. Owszem, mogłaby jej pomóc, wiedziała o tym. Miała jednak w głowie irytujący głosik, który powtarzał jej, że wszelkie oznaki sympatii będą również oznakami słabości, a na to sobie już nie mogła pozwolić. Nie pierwszy raz się na tym przejechała tracąc bliskie jej osoby z takiego właśnie powodu. Po co narażać się na kolejne cierpienie i utratę przyjaciół, skoro lepiej byłoby pozostać zimną i pozbawioną skrupułów suką. Tak było prościej.

***

Wieści o śmierci jednej z osadzonych w końcu wyszły na światło dzienne i rozeszły się między więźniarkami niczym świeże bułeczki pomimo starań zarządu więzienia. Kobiety działały jak zwyczajowy głuchy telefon rozpowiadając jedna drugiej o zasłyszanych wiadomościach, przez co w przeciągu kolejnych kilku godzin cały kartel wiedział o zabójstwie. Wiedziano również o zarzutach kierowanych w stronę Macareny Ferreiro, co niezwykle oburzyło Owcę, Antonię i Tere, które od razu próbowały wyciągnąć koleżankę z izolatki próbując dowieść jej niewinności. Póki co, na marne.

Maca została wysłana do jednej z mniejszych izolatek i dopiero wtedy dowiedziała się, że pomieszczenia są tu różnej wielkości, czego się nie spodziewała. Tym razem światło było tak nikłe, że ledwie widziała, a w powietrzu unosił się niezidentyfikowany smród. Wolała jednak nie dywagować jakie mogło być jego źródło. Westchnęła głęboko z wolna siadając na zimnym materacu. Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu spędzi w izolatce i kiedy sprawy się wyjaśnią, bo nawet nie pozwolono jej porozmawiać z Mirandą, dyrektorką więzienia. Wiedziała, że to była pomyłka, ale póki co, ta wiedza nie była zbyt pomocna. Dlaczego to właśnie ją oskarżono o zabójstwo?

Teraz, gdy siedziała w izolatce, miała spokój i ciszę, by wszystko sobie poukładać w jedną całość. Tajemnicza śmierć jednej z osadzonych, której nawet nie znała. Owszem, kojarzyła coś nazwisko z twarzą kobiety, ale zbyt wiele jej to nie mówiło. Znalezione dowody? Włosy, które można zabrać ze szczotki, albo nawet na upartego z odpływu prysznicowego i odciski palców, które mogą być dosłownie wszędzie. Ktoś chciał ją ewidentnie wrobić. I dopiero wtedy zrozumiała kto.

\- _Hijo de putas! -_ Krzyknęła i zerwała się z materaca, by uderzyć pięścią w ścianę.

To była zemsta. Zemsta za przerwanie zabawy i wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem Amanda zdołała zabić jedną z osadzonych i jeszcze wsypać w to morderstwo Macę, ale w ten sposób chciała się odegrać na blondynce i pokazać, że z nią nie ma żartów.

Rzuciła się do drzwi i zaczęła krzyczeć wzywając strażnika. Chciała z kimś porozmawiać, przekazać komuś, że to pomyłka i powinni się przyglądnąć innej osadzonej, która dopuściła się zbrodni, lecz jak na złość nikt nie chciał podejść. Spróbowała jeszcze kilka razy, bez skutku. Zrezygnowana osunęła się na podłogę ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że na kostkach miała wyraźne znaki po wyładowaniu swej złości na ścianie. Zignorowała lekki ból, bardziej skupiając się na złości i desperacji, która w tym momencie nią zawładnęła. Nie mogła pozwolić na spędzenie całego życia w więzieniu. Wystarczyło jej te kilka lat, nie chciała nic więcej sobie dokładać. Ale musiała jakoś udowodnić swoją niewinność.

***

\- Przepraszam, co zrobiliście?!

Miranda przechadzała się po swoim gabinecie w tę i z powrotem, trzymając ręce skrzyżowane na piersiach. Po nerwowym kroku można było wywnioskować, że nie była w najlepszym humorze, a dodatkowo wieści przyniesione przez strażnika ponownie podniosły jej ciśnienie. Krążyła jeszcze przez chwilę po pokoju, aż w końcu zatrzymała się przy swoim biurku i oparłszy dłonie na blacie spojrzała wymownie na nieco zmieszanego mężczyznę siedzącego przed nią.

\- Zabraliśmy Ferreiro do izolatki biorąc ją za główną podejrzaną w sprawie morderstwa... - strażnik powtórzył ostrożnie, jakby ważył dokładnie każde słowo. - Na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono jej włosy i odciski palców.

Dyrektorka wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, a następnie zajęła miejsce na swoim fotelu. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na drugiego mężczyznę stojącego przy drzwiach, lecz ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie nie wiedząc co się wydarzyło.

\- Po pierwsze, nie sądzę, żeby agenci tak szybko byli w stanie wydobyć czyjeś odciski palców. - Zaczęła, starając się opanować gniew. - Po drugie, dlaczego nikt mnie nie poinformował o śmierci osadzonej ZANIM zadzwoniliście po inspektora Gilles'a? Z resztą już nie ważne... Nie możemy mieć na koncie kolejnej afery i to jeszcze związanej z zabójstwem, na litość boską!

Wyrzuciła z siebie oddychając ciężko. Po chwili kontynuowała, nie pozwalając strażnikowi się odezwać.

\- Niemożliwym jest, że Ferreiro by była w to zamieszana, także proszę ją wypuścić z izolatki. Dla pewności jednak, można byłoby dopytać się kilkoro osadzonych, z którymi często jest widywana gdzie była w godzinach śmierci Gonzales. A teraz, proszę powtórzyć w jakich okolicznościach zastaliście osadzoną, potrzebuję do raportu.

\- Osadzona Gonzalez została znaleziona w kabinie łazienkowej przez jedną ze strażniczek, która była wtedy na obchodzie. Dzięki temu uniknęliśmy niepotrzebnego rozgłosu. Prawdopodobnie krztusiła się krwią, ale nie wiadomo czy coś brała. Nie znamy dokładnej przyczyny śmierci, mogło to być uduszenie lub narkotyki.

Miranda pokiwała wolno głową, zapisując skrótowo w notesie wszystkie istotne informację. Gdy skończyła, na moment pogrążyła się w myślach, próbując ustalić kolejny tok działania. W końcu na powrót spojrzała na mężczyznę cierpliwie czekającego na dalsze polecenia.

\- Skoro krztusiła się krwią, to całkiem możliwe że coś brała. Dogadam się z inspektorem i niezależnie od prawdy, będziemy trzymać się wersji, że osadzona przedawkowała i popełniła samobójstwo. Tak będzie lepiej. W międzyczasie będziemy prowadzić śledztwo i być może uda nam się ustalić prawdę. Dziękuję, to wszystko.

Gdy skończyła, na powrót zagłębiła się w papierach walających się po biurku. Strażnik chcąc, nie chcąc skinął jedynie głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie mając zamiaru kłócić się z przełożoną, gdyż wiedział, że to nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu. Co prawda, miał pewne wątpliwości co do ukrywania prawdy, ale fakt faktem, reputacja więzienia ostatnimi czasy nie była w najlepszej pozycji.

Po zamknięciu się drzwi, kobieta przerwała czynność i odłożyła długopis przed siebie. Westchnęła przeciągle i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, masując opuszkami palców obolałe skronie. W tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że jej zachowanie przypominało trochę decyzje podejmowane przez Sandoval'a i nie była pewna czy się jej to podobało. Co prawda, przed jego śmiercią, łączyła ich pewna, co najmniej dziwna relacja, jednak jego metody zawodowe budziły wątpliwości. Może w taki sposób trzeba było działać, aby utrzymać się na powierzchni ekonomicznego i zawodowego świata, przynajmniej tak sobie wolała powtarzać szukając usprawiedliwienia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimalnie dłuższy rozdzialik wyszedł, ale to chyba dobrze ;D  
> Oczywiście Amanda tak łatwo nie odpuściła, charakterna kobitka jak widać ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Po niemalże całym dniu spędzonym w izolatce, zamek skrzętnie przekręcił się, a drzwi zostały uchylone, by wpuścić jednego ze strażników do środka. Maca wciąż siedziała na podłodze nieopodal i słysząc dźwięki, uniosła jedynie głowę nie ruszając się z miejsca. Fabio stanął parę metrów dalej i spojrzał na kobietę. Jego wzrok wyraźnie zdradzał jak bardzo zmartwiony był stanem blondynki.

\- Ferreiro, zostajesz wypuszczona. Oskarżenia okazały się bezprawne, jesteś niewinna. - Odezwał się z nadzieją w głosie licząc na to, że kobieta rozchmurzy się. - Co prawda nadal nie wiemy kto jest sprawcą morderstwa, ale wiemy już, że to nie ty.

Macarena uśmiechnęła się blado i odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie spodziewała się tak szybkiego obrotu spraw, ale przecież nie mogła narzekać. Z trudem podniosła się z miejsca, czując jak zdrętwiałe od ciągłego siedzenia w jednej pozycji nogi starają się przyzwyczaić do ruchu.

\- Dowiem się chociaż jak do tego doszliście?

\- Można uznać, że masz alibi.

Blondynka spojrzała na Fabio czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, jednak mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami i cofnął się o parę kroków, aby przepuścić kobietę w drzwiach. Nie chciała mu tego odpuścić, bo zależało jej na całej prawdzie, ale strażnik ewidentnie nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać, a jeśli już, to jego wypowiedzi były bardzo zdawkowe, uniemożliwiając Macarenie zrozumienie o co chodzi. Dowiedziała się jedynie, że ktoś mógł w pełni za nią poręczyć, że widział blondynkę w zupełnie innym miejscu, w czasie gdy nastąpiła śmierć Gonzales. Niby nic, a jednak dużo wniosło do sprawy, co pozwoliło kobiecie uniknąć przedłużenia kary. Maca mogła być jedynie wdzięczna losowi za taki obrót spraw.

***

Powrót blondynki do celi wiązał się z tysiącami pytań od towarzyszek, zmartwionymi spojrzeniami i słowami pocieszenia. Była wdzięczna za troskę, ale zmęczona całym dniem w izolatce poprosiła koleżanki o chwilę odpoczynku. Pozbierała swoje rzeczy i skierowała się w stronę łazienki, by móc zażyć gorącego prysznicu, chętnego zmyć z niej wspomnienia z minionego dnia.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, odłożyła plastikową kosmetyczkę na posadzkę, zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i stanęła nad prysznicem, odkręcając gałkę w prawą stronę. Ciepła woda trysnęła i zalała twarz blondynki, delikatnie obmywając jej całe ciało. Stała tak przez dłuższą chwilę, delektując się przyjemnym uczuciem strumienia delikatnie muskającego skórę. W końcu wyciągnęła z torebki szampon z mydłem i zabrała się za pielęgnację ciała. Gdy skończyła, szybko owinęła się wielkim ręcznikiem i odwróciła na pięcie, aby przejść dalej. Wtedy dostrzegła Zulemę opierającą się przy wejściu do pomieszczenia i niemal wzdrygnęła się, zaskoczona jej obecnością.

\- Widzę, że cię jednak wypuścili. - Czarnowłosa odezwała się, jakby od niechcenia, ruszając w końcu do przodu aby usiąść na małej ławeczce.

\- Wieści szybko się rozchodzą. - Maca odparła beznamiętnie i wykręciła sobie włosy, by pozbyć się nadmiaru wody.

Przez moment obie nie odzywały się, jedna zwyczajnie siedząc i obserwując w milczeniu poczynania drugiej, która ignorując kobietę, kontynuowała swoją pielęgnację, tym razem przed lustrem. W końcu Zulema podniosła się i podeszła do blondynki, a na jej twarzy dało się zauważyć chęć powiedzenia czegoś, nad czym się zastanawiała.

\- Podobno zwłoki znaleziono w kiblu i prawdopodobnie przedawkowała. - Odezwała się w końcu, ewidentnie mówiąc coś innego niż zamierzała.

\- Wiem. I wiem też czyja to sprawka. Twojej dobrej koleżanki.

\- Tak przeczuwałam... Zemsta za to w pralni.

Blondynka kiwnęła głową, nie bardzo wiedząc co jeszcze mogłaby dodać. Dokończyła mycie zębów i powróciła do swoich ciuchów pozostawionych przy szafkach, żeby się przebrać. Zulema została w miejscu, w którym stała, wpatrując się w posadzkę. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, nie miała pojęcia co mogłaby powiedzieć, ale nie chciała kończyć tej rozmowy w taki sposób. Musiała przyznać, że nie uśmiechało jej się patrzeć na to, jak Macarena zostaje oskarżona o morderstwo, zamknięta w izolatce i bóg wie co jeszcze przez zatarg z Amandą, z którą ona sama powinna sobie poradzić. Czuła pewnego rodzaju odpowiedzialność za wmieszanie blondynki w swoje zatargi, a to przecież nie był pierwszy raz.

Na samą myśl o poprzedniej próbie ucieczki z więzienia uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem do momentu pojawienia się Macareny w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze. Potem już wszystko zaczęło się psuć, począwszy od wciągnięcia niewinnej osoby w eskapady, po śmierć innej osadzonej, a to wszystko zakończyło się ich wspólnym powrotem do więzienia. Przygoda życia.

W końcu ruszyła się z miejsca, nie chcąc stać bezczynnie, podczas gdy Maca się przebierała. Odwróciła się na pięcie i bez słowa skierowała się ku wyjściu.

\- To ty jesteś tym moim rzekomym alibi, prawda?

Zulema zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Nie chciała się wprost przyznawać, ale nie zamierzała również kłamać. Postanowiła, że będzie zachowywać się jak zawsze, czyli ironicznie, bez ogródek, lekceważąco. W końcu taka była. Zwróciła się w stronę ubranej już Macareny i niemal tanecznym krokiem podeszła do kobiety, zatrzymując się tuż przed nią.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś taką biedną istotką, którą trzeba ratować? - Wymruczała melodyjnie i podniosła rękę, by owinąć pojedynczy blond kosmyk wokół swojego palca.

Maca zamarła w bezruchu, uważnie obserwując poczynania czarnowłosej. Stały tak blisko siebie, że mogła czuć ciepły oddech Zulemy na swojej skórze. Cała jej uprzednia fasada obojętności runęła i musiała naprawdę się starać zapanować nad sobą. Zdążyła już zapomnieć jak nieprzewidywalna była kobieta stojąca przed nią, ale dawny strach, który odczuwała nie był aż tak silny. Była jedną z nielicznych w więzieniu, które rzeczywiście nie bały się Zulemy Zahir.

\- Chyba potrzebujesz przypomnienia kto kogo musiał ratować. - Odparowała, a jej wzrok spotkał się z intensywnym spojrzeniem Zulemy.

\- Nikt cię o to nie prosił.

Zulema prychnęła i natychmiast opuściła rękę wzdłuż tułowia, jednak nie zmieniła położenia, nie wycofała się. Podtrzymała pozycję, a cisza wypełniła powietrze stykając się z utworzonym napięciem. Po chwili wzajemnej walki na spojrzenia, jej wzrok nieco złagodniał. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na kolor oczu Macareny, na głębie jej zielonych odcieni tęczówek. Szybko jednak zreflektowała się i uśmiechnęła ironicznie, starając się zamaskować lekkie zdezorientowanie.

- _Vale._ Następnym razem jak twoje życie będzie wisieć na włosku, nie kiwnę nawet palcem. - Blondynka odezwała się władczo, nie zauważając zmiany w zachowaniu brunetki. A może ją dostrzegła, lecz postanowiła zignorować?

Odsunęła się od kobiety i pozbierała swoje rzeczy. Kolejny raz przekonała się, że zachowanie czarnowłosej zmienia się jak chorągiewka. Zulema zwykła dbać tylko i wyłącznie o własny tyłek, a Maca naiwnie wierzyła, że kobieta mogłaby się zmienić. Myślała, że odmiana jest faktycznie możliwa, ale za każdym razem, gdy czarnowłosa robiła dwa kroki w przód, natychmiast cofała się o jeden.

\- _Ay, Rubita..._ Naucz się, że w życiu należy polegać wyłącznie na sobie. - Zulema przycupnęła ponownie na ławeczce i poczęła obserwować jak blondynka zbiera swoje rzeczy.

Macarena zatrzymała się niczym rażona piorunem. Z impetem rzuciła wszystko co trzymała na podłogę i szybkim krokiem zbliżyła się do rozmówczyni wyciągając palec wskazujący przed siebie aby pomachać nim wprost przed nosem brunetki.

\- Wiesz co? Gówno prawda! - Wypaliła zirytowana. - Nie na tym polega życie! Nie można się wiecznie odsuwać od wszystkich i dbać tylko o własny tyłek. Potrzebujemy bliskich, ich wsparcia i choćby zwyczajnej obecności. Jesteśmy stworzeniami 'stadnymi', a takim izolowaniem się tylko sobie szkodzisz. Wiem, że przeszłaś wiele w swoim życiu, straciłaś osoby, na których Ci zależało i teraz chcesz się zamknąć na wszystkich wokoło, ale tak nie można. To Cię tylko zniszczy jeszcze bardziej.

Urwała, oddychając ciężko. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na brunetkę, gdy ta w milczeniu wpatrywała się w kobietę. Zulema musiała przyznać, że nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu. Przez moment zdawała się siedzieć poruszona monologiem Macareny, jednak po chwili parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, poklepując się ręką po kolanie.

\- Dziękuję za Ted Talk, nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz z takim zaangażowaniem prawić morały. - Odezwała się, gdy w końcu się uspokoiła. Wstała z miejsca i wyminęła blondynkę kierując się do wyjścia. - Niestety, mnie takie bajeczki nie inspirują.

Macarena w ostatniej chwili zdążyła chwycić Zulemę za rękaw od koszuli, zmuszając ją do zatrzymania się. Brunetka odwróciła się zaskoczona i spojrzała na blondynkę unosząc brew.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz zasłaniać się za tak wysokimi murami. Masz tu, w więzieniu, kilka osób, których przyjaźń byłaby naprawdę wartościowa. Po co ją odrzucać?

\- I jedną z tych osób miałabyś być niby Ty?

\- Czemu nie?

Zulema prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. Przez ułamek sekundy myślała, że blondynka żartuje, ale ta miała śmiertelnie poważny wyraz twarzy. Wykrzywiła się w grymasie mówiącym "to jednak nie żartowałaś", tym razem wyglądając na naprawdę zdziwioną. Nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania od osoby, która tak wiele straciła z winy czarnowłosej. Po chwili jej zdziwienie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy poczuła jak ręka Macareny osunęła się po jej rękawie i delikatnie zetknęła z jej własną, chłodną dłonią. Wzdrygnęła się, czując dziwne mrowienie. Zmarszczyła brwi i natychmiast wyrwała się z uścisku. Powiodła wzrokiem na swoją dłoń, a następnie na kobietę stojącą przed nią. Co się właśnie wydarzyło?

Brunetka nie odpowiedziała już na zadane pytanie, prychnęła po raz wtóry i w końcu odwróciła się, tym razem szybko wychodząc z łazienki. Nie miała zamiaru dłużej ciągnąć tej farsy, tym bardziej że przestało jej się podobać to, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Po co wdawała się w tak durne dyskusje z Rubitą, skoro zwykle kończyło się to na jej irytacji. Musiała jakoś odciągnąć swoje myśli od blondynki i wiedziała, że papieros na pewno jej w tym pomoże.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lecimy z kolejnym rozdziałem. Muszę przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy coś bardzo słabo mi idzie z pisaniem, chęci do wszystkiego mnie opuściły i nic się nie chce :c  
> Co prawda mam jeszcze kilka rozdziałów napisanych do przodu, ale trzeba się w końcu zabrać za dalsze pisanie, choć to nie jest proste. Eh


	19. Chapter 19

Kolejny dzień przyniósł Mirandzie masę papierologii, przez którą musiała się przekopać. Najważniejsze w tym momencie było dla niej załatwienie spraw związanych ze śmiercią jednej z osadzonych. Póki co, udało jej się wyjaśnić co nieco z inspektorem Gilles'em i dalsze śledztwo nie było tak pilnie wymagane. Sekcja zwłok potwierdziła, że kobieta zmarła od przedawkowania leków, które wywołały odcięcie powietrza z dróg oddechowych i krztuszenie się krwią. Oficjalnie uznano, że więźniarka popełniła samobójstwo, jednak dyrektorka była pewna, że to nie do końca była prawda, gdyż Gonzales miała wyjść na wolność w przeciągu roku. Jednakże, z uwagi na słabą już reputację ośrodka, zdecydowała się zamknąć sprawę dla prasy i policji.

Większość z tych informacji jakimś cudem przeniknęła do więziennego życia i w przeciągu kolejnych kilku godzin, cały kartel wiedział o umorzonej sprawie. Niektóre z osadzonych, które były w bliższych kontaktach z Gonzales dostały zgodę na urządzenie małej uroczystości w kaplicy, by pożegnać koleżankę i przez kolejne parę dni, w więzieniu panowała grobowa atmosfera.

Z racji zamknięcia ośrodka dla prasy, odwołano również cotygodniowe wizytacje, co wprawiło Saray w podły nastrój. Cyganka przez cały dzień chodziła zdenerwowana nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie ani miejsca, ani zajęcia. Zaczepiała inne osadzone i była bliska pobicia jednej, która przez przypadek lekko trąciła ją w ramię. Zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do widzeń z córką i jej przybranymi rodzicami. Traktowała to jako rutynę i przerwanie jej odbiło się na nastroju brunetki.

Jedzenie w stołówce wyjątkowo jej nie smakowało. Przebierała widelcem w mazi, kompletnie nie zainteresowana posiłkiem. Nie nawiązywała nawet rozmowy z Zulemą, która również siedziała nieco bardziej przygaszona niż zwykle. W pewnym momencie podniosła głowę znad tacki, żeby móc zlokalizować ciemnoskórą kochankę. Dostrzegła ją dwa stoliki dalej, wesoło rozmawiającą z jakąś kobietą, która przystanęła przy jej stoliku. Słodki uśmiech skierowany w stronę Owcy przelał szalę goryczy. Zerwała się jak oparzona i w ekspresowym tempie znalazła się przy nieznajomej.

\- Nie masz co robić? Nudzi ci się? - Wypaliła, z bojowym nastawieniem zatrzymując się kilka centymetrów przed więźniarką.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miała pojęcia jakie były intencje kobiety, ale pół dnia chodzenia jak na szpilkach z podłym nastrojem zrobiło swoje i teraz Saray musiała jakoś upuścić swoje emocje, które w sobie kumulowała.

\- Hej... Nie szukam problemów, odwal się ode mnie. - Odparowała nieznajoma, unosząc dłonie w powietrze. Zerknęła nerwowo na Owce szukając w niej jakiegoś oparcia.

Ciemnoskóra zdziwiona całą sytuacją zdołała jedynie obrzucić cygankę zdziwionym spojrzeniem, gdy ta zbliżyła się do osadzonej i umiarkowanie pchnęła ją do tyłu. Kobieta nie chciała wplątywać się w jakiekolwiek konflikty, ale nie miała zamiaru sobie pozwolić na takie traktowanie. Gdy jej całkiem spokojne tłumaczenia nie trafiały do Saray, więźniarka w końcu odwzajemniła pchnięcie, zmuszając cygankę do podjęcia kolejnych akcji.

Gdyby nie przebywający nieopodal strażnik, z pewnością doszłoby do poważnej bójki, zwłaszcza, że Saray była w niezwykle bojowym nastroju i już zamierzała wziąć zamach do uderzenia. Mężczyzna szybko ujął cygankę pod ramię, podczas gdy drugi zdążył podejść do kobiety naprzeciwko. Obie zostały wysłane do izolatki, co tym bardziej rozwścieczyło brunetkę, bo nigdy za takie drobne przepychanki nie wysyłano osadzonych do odosobnienia. Co się potem okazało, Saray straciła możliwość widzeń z córką przez kolejne dwa tygodnie.

***

Zulema pozostała sama, podczas gdy Saray odbywała swoją wizytę w izolatce. Kompletnie niezainteresowana innym towarzystwem, skierowała się na boisko, by tam usiąść wygodnie na trybunach i zapalić papierosa. Wyciągając go z kieszeni, zwróciła uwagę, że była to ostatnia sztuka jaką miała i zbliżał się czas na kolejną wycieczkę do gabinetu lekarza, żeby namówić mężczyznę do zaoferowania jej kolejnej paczki. Westchnęła krótko i odpaliła papierosa, a plecami oparła się o chłodny mur.

Siedząc tak w błogim spokoju, przywołała w myślach ostatnią rzecz jaką usłyszała od Macareny na temat odsuwania się od wszystkich wokoło. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że puta rubia być może miała rację, jednak dopuszczenie uczuć do siebie wiązało się z bezustannym cierpieniem, od którego tak rozpaczliwie próbowała uciec przez całe życie. W położeniu, w jakim się obecnie znajdowała, otworzenie się na emocje wiązałoby się z pozwoleniem na przeżycie śmierci córki na nowo. A może po prostu wolała sobie wmawiać, że tak jest jej lepiej?

Rzuciwszy krótkie spojrzenie na obecne na boisku osadzone, zdążyła zwrócić uwagę na starą znajomą siedzącą przy stoliku ze swoimi dwiema koleżankami. Amanda również dostrzegła brunetkę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podniosła z miejsca, kierując swe kroki w stronę trybun. Pozostałe kobiety podążyły w ślad za czarnoskórą, trzymając odpowiedni dystans.

Amanda wskoczyła na miejsce obok Zulemy, rozsiadła się wygodnie w lekkim rozkroku, a łokcie oparła na kolanach. Pochyliła się delikatnie do przodu i w takiej pozycji obserwowała otoczenie. Odczekała chwilę zanim się odezwała, jakby chciała stworzyć odpowiednie napięcie, adekwatne do sytuacji.

\- Mimo, że niepotrzebnie się wtrącałaś w sprawy z tą blondyną, można uznać, że teraz jesteśmy kwita.

Zulema poruszyła się, dopalając resztkę papierosa. Ostentacyjnie wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku czarnoskórej i ugasiła tlący się niedopałek na ławce tuż obok nogi kobiety. Wypuściła ostatki dymu z płuc, również podtrzymując spokojny i wolny ton.

\- Co sprawia, że sądzisz, że jesteśmy kwita? - Odezwała się chrapliwym głosem, nie zwracając uwagi na podniesiony wzrok kobiety.

\- Chęć do przetrwania, choćby nawet. - Odpowiedziała tamta, robiąc pauzę. - Liczę, że obie będziemy miały w sobie choć trochę rozumu. Koniec końców, to Ty zabiłaś strażnika w tamtym więzieniu, doszły mnie już słuchy.

\- Z tym rozumem to się tak nie wyrywaj, miałabym ku temu pewne wątpliwości w twoim przypadku.

Amanda zaśmiała się cicho na przytyk skierowany w jej stronę. Przygryzła wargę i na powrót omiotła boisko swym spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że Zulema nie może się powstrzymać od swych komentarzy, ale wiedziała również, że kontynuowanie walki ze skorpionem nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu, bo w końcu któraś by przekroczyła granicę. I zdawała sobie sprawę, że szanse na to, na którą by wypadło, były wyrównane. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia zeskoczyła na beton i odwróciła się w stronę czarnowłosej z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Zostańmy przy tej sytuacji patowej, tak będzie lepiej.

Nie czekała na reakcję. Zmierzyła Zulemę od stóp do głów, a następnie bez słowa wycofała się z powrotem na swoje miejsce przy stoliku. Koleżanki od razu dosiadły się do swej liderki, nie szczędząc sobie surowych spojrzeń. Brunetka prychnęła uśmiechając się pod nosem. Dobrze, że nie musiała odpowiadać, pomyślała, bo wtedy możliwe, że znów by powiedziała coś, co Amanda mogłaby odebrać w dwojaki sposób. Zulema nie lubiła przegrywać, ale nie lubiła również sytuacji remisowych. W tym przypadku musiała jednak zostawić sprawy tak, jak się obecnie miały, bo możliwe, że kobieta faktycznie miała rację. Może tak będzie lepiej. Przynajmniej na ten moment

***

W więzieniu zapowiadało się na wieczór filmowy, na którego zgodę wyraziła dyrektorka placówki, w związku z opłakiwaniem śmierci jednej z osadzonych. Z tego względu przeniesiono telewizor do jednej z obszerniejszych sal, gdzie większość więźniarek mogła swobodnie się pomieścić. Kobiety poznosiły do pomieszczenia liczne koce i poduszki, by wygodnie usiąść lub też się położyć na podłodze. Dodatkowo, przymknięto oko na wniesienie drobnych przekąsek i napojów ze stołówki, co wyjątkowo wprowadziło każdą z obecnych osób w dobry nastrój. Taki wieczór był nowością wśród większości osób, gdyż nie często organizowano takie przedsięwzięcia, co tym bardziej zachęcało każdą kobietę do spędzenia w taki sposób wieczoru.

Gdy sala zdążyła się już wypełnić, jeden ze strażników włączył telewizor i puścił klasyk filmowy "Forrest Gump", co spotkało się z falą oklasków ze strony uradowanych osadzonych. Zgaszono światła i w pomieszczeniu stopniowo zaczęły ucichać głosy.

Po kilkunastu minutach od rozpoczęcia seansu mały szmer poniósł się pośród siedzących. Okazało się, że kilka osadzonych było w stanie załatwić od Palaciosa butelki z alkoholem i teraz każda potajemnie przelewała sobie napoj do plastikowych kubeczków podając trunek dalej. Nie wiadomo było w jaki sposób strażnik dał się namówić na wniesienie kilku butelek, ale najwyraźniej podziałało, gdyż teraz każda z osadzonych mogła kosztować tequili. Maca trafiła na butelkę z ponad ćwierć jej zawartości i z początku nie miała w ogóle zamiaru korzystać z okazji, jednak po chwili wpadła na niezwykle interesujący pomysł. Uważnie obejrzała się w obie strony i skrzętnie ukryła butelkę za gumką od spodni, dodatkowo zakrywając biodro ręką. Potem, pod pretekstem bolącej głowy wycofała się z sali i wyszła na korytarz główny, by skierować się w stronę cel. Nie musiała się zbytnio przejmować czy ktoś nabrałby podejrzeń, bo wszyscy zaaferowani byli oglądaniem filmu.

Przyspieszyła kroku aż w końcu dotarła na miejsce. Wychyliła się za gzymsu, spoglądając do wnętrza celi upewniwszy się, że znalazła tam kogoś, kogo szukała. Nie zawiodła się. Czarnowłosa kobieta leżała na górnej części pryczy z jedną nogą luźno zwisającą z łóżka. Głowę opartą miała na ramieniu i wydawała się wpatrywać w jeden punkt na suficie. Słysząc czyjeś kroki nawet nie raczyła sprawdzić kto to, pogrążona we własnych myślach.

\- Czy ktoś tu zamawiał catering z dostawą do pokoju? - Maca przystanęła na środku celi, wyciągając zza spodni butelkę z alkoholem. Z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy pomachała nią w powietrzu, zwracając tym samym uwagę Zulemy.

\- Chcę wiedzieć skąd wytrzasnęłaś butelkę alkoholu w środku więzienia? - Brunetka uniosła brew i poprawiła się na łóżku, podpierając się na łokciach.

\- A długa historia. Nie skorzystasz? Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja się muszę odstresować przez ostatnie wydarzenia w tym pudle. Nie jest łatwo zapomnieć o wrobieniu w morderstwo.

Maca nie czekała na odpowiedź, odkręciła nakrętkę i upiła łyka. Natychmiast poczuła palący ból w gardle i wnet pożałowała, że nie pomyślała o czymś, czym mogłaby przepić alkohol. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, ale nie znalazła nic pomocnego. Skrzywiła się, a gorycz smaku pozostawiła w gardle nieprzyjemny posmak. Skoro nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma, pomyślała i wzruszyła ramionami zerkając na rozbawioną Zulemę.

\- Nie sądziłam, że lubisz takie trunki. Myślałam, że wolisz różowe drinki z palemką. - Brunetka parsknęła ze śmiechem i zwinnym ruchem zeskoczyła z łóżka. Bez słowa porwała butelkę i napiła się chcąc pokazać, że na niej alkohol nie zrobi takiego wrażenia, kompletnie ignorując oburzoną minę Macareny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troszkę więcej opisów, co jak zwykle raduje mą duszę :D  
> Kolejny rozdział pojawi się planowo w poniedziałek, bo w końcu udało mi się ruszyć z pisaniem. Nie dużo, ale zawsze coś :3 
> 
> Standardowo dziękuję za czytanie!


	20. Chapter 20

Fakt, że nie miały zbyt wiele alkoholu do upicia się, nie zmienił ich nastawienia. Obie kobiety wolały nacieszyć się tym, co miały, bez względu na to, że smak tequili był niezwykle intensywny i pozostawał palące uczucie w gardle. Macarena nie miała silnej głowy, toteż już po opróżnieniu połowy tego, co miały do dyspozycji, jej humor znacznie się poprawił. Co rusz próbowała rozśmieszyć Zulemę, co momentami tylko irytowało czarnowłosą, jednak cierpliwie to znosiła, chcąc nacieszyć się względnym spokojem od reszty swoich współlokatorek. Musiały jednak pamiętać o tym, że wciąż znajdowały się w więziennej celi, a jeden ze strażników od czasu do czasu przechadzał się pustym korytarzem.

\- Co, ubolewasz, że to nie twój Fabio ma dziś zmianę?

Zulema widząc jak Maca któryś raz nerwowo odwraca się słysząc kroki, nie mogła powstrzymać się od zadania pytania. Widziała, że coś między nimi było, a to mogło być idealnym tematem do żartowania z blondynki. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie kobiety. Leżała na dolnej części pryczy, co jakiś czas upijając łyk alkoholu, a następnie przekazując go towarzyszce zajmującej łóżko naprzeciwko, która powtarzała czynność, co rusz wymieniając się butelką.

\- Już któryś raz wspominasz o nim. Jeszcze chwila i naprawdę zacznę myśleć, że jesteś zazdrosna. - Maca odbiła piłeczkę i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, znów pokazując urocze dołki w policzkach.

Zulema prychnęła.

\- Proszę Cię, nie tknęłabym go nawet kijem.

\- A mnie?

Takiego pytania brunetka się nie spodziewała. Odchrząknęła cicho, starając się nie zakrztusić ostrym alkoholem, którego dopiero co przytknęła do ust. Przetarła wierzchem dłoni spływającą po brodzie pojedynczą kroplę i odstawiła butelkę na szafkę, by móc się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzała na biały top, na którym teraz widniały mokre plamki. Maca i tym razem nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Przygryzła wargę i z rozbawieniem obserwowała jak czarnowłosa wstaje z pryczy przeklinając pod nosem.

\- No i z czego się śmiejesz, _Rubia?_ Zaraz będziesz to prać własnymi rękoma.

Zulema mruknęła pod nosem i spojrzała z wyrzutem na blondynkę. Ta wyczuwając rzucone wyzwanie również podniosła się i zbliżyła do kobiety. Rzuciła okiem na poplamioną koszulkę, oceniając jak bardzo brunetka mogła się zezłościć o głupie zabrudzenie koszulki.

\- Wiesz... Jak chcesz, to mogę to zrobić. Pomóc Ci ją ściągnąć?

Maca brzmiała i wyglądała śmiertelnie poważnie i to zbiło Zulemę z tropu. Mimowolnie cofnęła się przed rękami blondynki, jakby bała się lub brzydziła jej dotyku. Uniosła dłoń z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym, w ten sposób ostrzegając, by koleżanka się do niej nie zbliżała. Co prawda przez szumiący alkohol miała nieco mętlik w głowie, jednak propozycja kobiety brzmiało co najmniej niestosownie. I zbyt odważnie jak na Macarenę.

\- Co jest, boisz się mnie? - Maca zmarszczyła brwi, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego zachowania. Na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie przeplatane z rozbawieniem, choć sama nie wiedziała, która z emocji była silniejsza. - Mnie? Zahir boi się Ferreiro?

\- Ktoś tu przesadza z pewnością siebie. - Zulema prychnęła przewracając oczami. - Po prostu trzymaj łapy przy sobie.

Blondynka zdecydowanie odczuła wypity alkohol, zwłaszcza że minęło naprawdę dużo czasu odkąd ostatni raz cokolwiek piła. Procenty zaburzyły jej zdolność do realnego postrzegania rzeczywistości i czuła się znacznie odważniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Odczekała aż czarnowłosa ominie ją i zbliży się ponownie do łóżka. Wtedy zaryzykowała i wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, opierając ją o poręcz, tym samym blokując Zulemie drogę i wymuszając zatrzymanie tuż przed nią.

\- A co jeśli tego nie zrobię? - Rzuciła wyzywająco, spoglądając kobiecie prosto w oczy.

Brunetka w pierwszej chwili nie poruszyła się. Kąciki jej ust lekko wygięły się w ironicznym uśmieszku i w tym momencie Maca zrozumiała, że to był błąd. Niestety, było już za późno na odwrót i musiała trwać przy swoim zamierzeniu niezależnie od dalszego obrotu spraw. Przez moment obie stały w ciszy, która blondynce zdawała się trwać wiecznie, ale właśnie ta chwila pozwoliła Zulemie zyskać przewagę. Niczym skorpion, uderzyła z zaskoczenia. Podniosła rękę i złapała Macarenę za gardło co zmusiło ją do ustąpienia.

Blondynka była na tyle zaskoczona, że nie zdołała zareagować. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i natychmiast złapała obiema rękami za ramię brunetki, próbując odciągnąć dłoń od swojego gardła, jednak Zulema była silniejsza. Pchnęła ją do tyłu i poprowadziła na drugi koniec celi, gdzie plecy blondynki zetknęły się z zimną ścianą. Nie miała zamiaru udusić Ferreiro, ale wolała nacieszyć się chwilowym przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy Macareny. Z wolna rozluźniła nieco uścisk, pozwalając kobiecie nabrać powietrza, jednocześnie wciąż zaciskając palce na jej szyi. Nachyliła się na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość i w końcu odezwała.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że to Ty możesz dyktować warunki? - Wymruczała wprost do jej ucha, wywołując ciarki na całym ciele. Przechyliła nieco głowę, by zobaczyć reakcję blondynki.

Maca przestała się wyrywać i stała teraz posłusznie, w bezruchu czekając na dalszy ruch ze strony brunetki. Musiała przyznać, że taka forma gry jej się podobała i wywoływała niemałe poczucie ekscytacji. Ciekawa była co brunetka zamierza, bo jej też się zdawało podobać i nie miała żądzy mordu wypisanej na twarzy, co pozwoliło Ferreiro odetchnąć z ulgą. Zdążyła również poczuć jak palce Zulemy na jej szyi znacznie się rozluźniają, a to skłoniło blondynkę do uśmiechnięcia się.

\- W łóżku też zawsze musisz być na górze, hm?

Maca uniosła brew ku górze przygryzając wargę. Podtrzymała ciężkie spojrzenie Zulemy i na powrót uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko. Nie przypuszczała, że droczenie się z czarnym skorpionem może być takie zabawne. Co prawda w momencie, gdy chwilowo straciła dostęp do powietrza, nie było aż tak kolorowo, ale to już było, minęło.

Zulema nie odpowiedziała. Prychnęła z dezaprobatą i w końcu puściła blondynkę, zostawiając na jej szyi wyraźny ślad odbitych palców. Znów przez chwilę, w klatce poczuła dziwne ukłucie, jednak postanowiła je zignorować. Odwróciła się na pięcie i chciała wrócić do resztki alkoholu ukrytej w butelce pod łóżkiem. Nie zdołała, bo Macarena zatrzymała ją, łapiąc za nadgarstek. Na powrót zbliżyły się do siebie, a ich spojrzenia złączyły się w pół drogi.

\- To jednak nie był strach. To wcześniej. - Maca podjęła. - Przecież Ty się niczego nie boisz. To było coś innego.

\- Nie baw się w detektywa. - Brunetka odpadła zimno, wyraźnie znudzona.

Blondynka przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i przewidując, że kobieta będzie chciała się cofnąć, złapała ją mocniej za nadgarstek. Nie wiedziała co miała zamiar tym sposobem osiągnąć, ale nagle odczuła przemożną potrzebę rozgryzienia Zulemy. Przez tyle lat, kobieta stanowiła dla niej chodzącą zagadkę, którą ciężko było rozwikłać. Jej motywy, chęci, pragnienia. W tym momencie, wszystko co związane z brunetką zaczęło ją interesować, chciała zrozumieć jej postępowanie, poznać jej przeszłość, jej historię. Domyślała się, że za tą całą fasadą chłodu i mroku kryje się dużo więcej i zapewne dużą część obejmowały ból i cierpienie. Zrozumiała również, że takim zachowaniem zamiast przyciągać, to mogła odpychać kobietę od siebie, a tego jednak nie chciała. Puściła jej nadgarstek i spojrzała na zaskoczony wyraz twarzy brunetki.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie możesz sobie odpuścić? Zawsze musisz zgrywać twardzielkę, żeby udowodnić światu jaka jesteś. Nie męczy Cię to?

Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że być może przesadzała i powinna w tym momencie odpuścić droczenie się i próbę dotarcia do brunetki, ale podświadomie czuła, że kobieta mogłaby w końcu obniżyć mury ją okalające i pozwolić się poznać z innej strony. Zulema nie poruszyła się. Spojrzała blondynce prosto w oczy, świdrując ją intensywnym spojrzeniem spod czarnych, jak smoła, rzęs. Zawahała się. Miała dylemat, faktycznie przy Macarenie, zwłaszcza w przeciągu ostatniego czasu, czuła się dziwnie swobodnie, i mimo że czasem ta rubia działała na jej nerwy, to nie w taki sposób, jak inne, obce więźniarki. Jednocześnie, nie uśmiechało jej się opuszczanie swojej bezpiecznej strefy komfortu.

\- To jest Twój sposób na namówienie kogoś do przespania się z Tobą? - Zulema zdecydowała się grać kartą kolejnych ironicznych komentarzy. Prychnęła lekceważąco i wypiła resztkę alkoholu.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że chciałabym się z Tobą przespać? - Macarena parsknęła ze śmiechu, szybko zakrywając sobie usta dłonią, zrozumiawszy, jak jej reakcja była nie na miejscu.

Zulema uniosła brew, zdziwiona frywolnym zachowaniem blondynki. Tym razem to ona odebrała to jako zachętę do podjęcia wyzwania. Oblizała dolną wargę i w mgnieniu oka doskoczyła do Macareny, na powrót zmuszając ją do wycofania się pod ścianę. Uchwyciła jej nadgarstki, a kolano wsunęła między nogi kobiety, całkowicie ją unieruchamiając. Maca złapała z trudem powietrze, kompletnie osłupiała z wrażenia.

\- Coś jeszcze chciałabyś dodać? - Brunetka wyszeptała tuż przy uchu Macareny, a następnie przygryzła skórę na jej szyi.

Maca wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom co się właśnie działo. Gdy Zulema wyprostowała się patrząc jej prosto w oczy, a blondynka zdała sobie sprawę jak głupio musiała wyglądać z wciąż otwartymi ustami. Zacisnęła wargi, a wzrokiem powiodła po ustach brunetki. Czarnowłosa musiała to zauważyć, bo niemal natychmiast odsunęła się od kobiety, zwalniając uścisk na nadgarstkach. Czar prysł, a chwilowe napięcie wytworzone przez obie, ulotniło się z kretesem. Macarena opuściła ręce wzdłuż tułowia, w milczeniu obserwując jak Zulema bez słowa wycofuje się, zabiera butelkę i wychodzi z celi. Tym razem postanowiła zostawić temat i nic nie drążyć, wiedząc że pewnie niewiele by się dowiedziała. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zamierzała całkowicie zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, scena z El Oasis trochę mnie zainspirowała do tego rozdziału, tak więc od razu uprzedzam ;)
> 
> Zauważyłam już jakiś czas temu, że nie pisząc własnoręcznie numerków rozdziałów taki mały miszmasz w spisie się zrobił, jedne mają "chapter" napisane, drugie nie... Nie wiem czy jest sens się z tym bawić i to zmieniac, czy już zostawić jak jest? :D


	21. Chapter 21

Przez cały kolejny poranek, Macarena chodziła w niezbyt dobrym humorze, odczuwając skutki picia alkoholu, o którym jej głowa co chwila się przypominała, wysyłając co rusz bolesne sygnały. Co prawda chłodny prysznic, a następnie śniadanie na stołówce zdołały poprawić jej humor, ale nie mogąc znaleźć nigdzie Zulemy w zasięgu wzroku, nastrój na powrót się pogarszał. Nie lubiła zostawiać rzeczy niewyjaśnionych, zwłaszcza bezpośrednio związanych z jej osobą, a w tym przypadku tym bardziej chciała zrozumieć co się wydarzyło dzień wcześniej. Wprawdzie, mogłaby uznać, że sytuacja w celi po wypiciu alkoholu nie miała miejsca i może po jakimś czasie by o niej zapomniała, ale zachowanie Zulemy nie dawało jej spokoju.

Rozmyślania z minionego dnia przerwała jej Owca, która wparowała do celi i bezceremonialnie dosiadła się do blondynki z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Maca spojrzała na koleżankę ze wzrokiem domagającym się wyjaśnień, czekając aż ta się odezwie.

\- Rozmawiałam z prowadzącym dodatkowe zajęcia i zgodził się, żebym podeszła do kolejnej matury, tym razem na rozszerzonym poziomie. - Oświadczyła dumnie.

\- No to gratulację, kto by się spodziewał, że faktycznie weźmiesz się do roboty. - Maca posłała kobiecie przyjaznego kuksańca w ramię, ciesząc się z jej szansy. - Naprawdę dasz radę?

Blondynka była nieco zaskoczona pomysłem Owcy, bo doskonale pamiętała jak ostatnim razem poszły jej egzaminy - nie przyłożyła się do nauki i najpewniej oblała by testy, gdyby nie poświęciła się i nie została z prowadzącym na dodatkową rozmowę i 'ustne' zaliczanie egzaminu. Maca nie była dumna z tak podjętej decyzji, ale nie miała na nią żadnego wpływu, z resztą dowiedziała się o wszystkim już po fakcie. Niemniej, wspierała koleżankę i chciała życzyć jej jak najlepiej.

\- Wiem co myślisz. - Owca przewróciła oczami, domyślając się o czym Macarena w pierwszej chwili pomyślała. - Ale zastanawiałam się nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu i mogę spróbować, nic mi nie szkodzi. Z resztą chciałabym znaleźć dobrą pracę po wyjściu, żeby móc wesprzeć Saray w wychowywaniu dziecka.

\- _Que? -_ Maca uniosła brwi, tym razem nawet nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

\- Oj no przestań już! Bardzo dobrze się nam układa i ostatnio zastanawiałyśmy się, co będzie jak już wyjdziemy i takie myśli nas naszły.

\- Tylko żebyś potem nie była zaskoczona, jak coś nie pójdzie po twojej myśli. Pamiętaj, że życie jest nieprzewidywalne.

Owca potulnie skinęła jej głową, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę. W więzieniu spędzi jeszcze trochę czasu, więc takie planowanie nie do końca było na miejscu, ale marzenia i plany zawsze warto było mieć, bo przecież to jedne z nielicznych rzeczy, które trzymały kobiety przy zdrowych zmysłach w tym mrocznym miejscu.

***

Zulemę znalazła dopiero w południe. Siedziała pogrążona we własnych myślach, na swoim ulubionym miejscu - na najwyższym miejscu na trybunach, z plecami opartymi o ścianę, w ręku trzymając palący się papieros. Z tego miejsca miała doskonały wgląd na całą okolicę i mogła widzieć wszystkie więźniarki znajdujące się na spacerniaku. Z nonszalanckim gestem przytknęła sobie papierosa do ust i mocno pociągnęła, by za chwilę wypuścić kłęby dymu, które z wolna poszybowały w górę, ku niebu. Z jednej strony, wyglądała na totalnie niezainteresowaną otoczeniem, mając gdzieś pozostałe kobiety, jednocześnie nic nie mogło umknąć spod jej uważnego wzroku. Podobnie było i teraz, gdy blondynka skierowała swe kroki w jej stronę, by za chwilę zająć miejsce tuż obok. Nie poruszyła się. Wciąż obserwowała rozległe boisko, co jakiś czas strzepując tytoń na beton.

Maca dosiadła się do czarnowłosej, jednak nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, zdecydowała się chwilę pomilczeć z kobietą, imitując jej obserwację reszty towarzystwa na spacerniaku. Oparła łokcie na kolanach i powiodła spojrzeniem od jednej osadzonej do drugiej, zauważając czarnoskóre dilerki w oddali. Kobiety wymieniły z blondynką złowrogie spojrzenia, jednak od razu powróciły do swojej grupowej konwersacji.

\- Jak długo masz zamiar mnie unikać? - Odezwała się w końcu po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Nie lubiła tkwić w takim zawieszeniu, zdecydowanie wolała wyjaśnić sprawę i mieć wszystko wyłożone na stół. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało konfrontację z Zulemą. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć co się stało poprzedniego dnia, że kobieta niemal natychmiast zmieniła swoje nastawienie bez żadnego powodu. Przygryzła wargę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, zupełnie nie wiedząc czego ma się spodziewać.

\- Nie chcę mi się o tym rozmawiać.

Zulema odpowiedziała w najbardziej beznamiętny sposób, w jaki mogła odpowiedzieć. Dokończywszy papierosa, ugasiła go na ławce obok, a następnie odwróciła się w stronę blondynki i wypuściła powietrze z dymem wprost na jej twarz.

\- Poważnie? - Maca odkaszlnęła i machnęła ręką aby odgonić się od dymu, spoglądając na brunetkę. - Czyli chcesz udawać, że nic się nie stało?

\- Dokładnie tak.

Macarena chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale zawahała się. Zulema nie wydawała się skora do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. Wyprostowała nogi przed siebie, a głowę zadarła do góry, przymykając powieki i ciesząc się delikatnym wiatrem omiatającym jej twarz. Podmuch poruszył czarną grzywką, pozostawiając ją w lekkim nieładzie, jednak kobieta nie przejęła się zbytnio. Kąciki jej warg wygięły się w nikłym uśmiechu, a ona sama zdawała się całkowicie ignorować obecność blondynki. Maca westchnęła zrezygnowana. Prychnęła z poirytowaniem i zeskoczyła z trybun, zostawiając brunetkę samą sobie.

Zulema podniosła delikatnie głowę, by odprowadzić kobietę wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że przez cały czas zaciskała prawą rękę w pięść. Z wolna rozluźniła palce, a bladoróżowy ślad po wbitych paznokciach pojawił się niemal od razu. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, zła na siebie, że nie do końca potrafiła idealnie zapanować nad emocjami. Coś się zmieniło i była tego pewna. Oczywistym było, że nie zamierzała przyznawać się Macarenie z czegokolwiek, bo miała trudności z przyznaniem się przed samą sobą, jak bardzo poprzedni wieczór odbił się na jej psychice. Zdecydowanie wolała zignorować uporczywe myśli, miast się na nich skupić aby zrozumieć ich przyczynę. Prawda, czas spędzony z Macą jej się podobał, podobnie jak ich mała gra. I wszystko było w porządku do momentu, gdy blondynka wyraziła chęć do pocałowania kobiety. To wywołało w niej masę sprzecznych emocji, z którymi nie do końca potrafiła sobie poradzić. Zabawa zabawą, ale pocałunek był czymś intymnym, zarezerwowanym dla jakiś głębszych uczuć. A na to nie było w tym przypadku miejsca. Absolutnie.

Parsknęła ze śmiechu na samą myśl, zdając sobie sprawę jak idiotycznie to brzmiało w jej głowie. Pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową, zastanawiając się, po co tak właściwie nie pozwalała sobie na chwilę spokoju, zatracając się w tych niedorzecznych myślach. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu, jej natłok myśli został zakłócony przez dwie kłócące się ze sobą kobiety, a że stały całkiem niedaleko, brunetka mogła spokojnie słuchać jak jedna na drugą naskakuje. Zulema prychnęła z pogardą i zdecydowała się na spacer po budynku, żeby móc rozprostować nogi i nie musieć słuchać czyichś problemów.

***

Popołudnia w więzieniu zawsze tętniły życiem, co rusz na korytarzach przechadzały się kobiety, łazienki często były okupowane, a na spacerniaku osadzone delektowały się piękną, bezchmurną pogodą. Dodatkowe zajęcia zazwyczaj odbywały się w godzinach porannych, stąd też ruch i gwar, bo każda szukała sobie zajęcia na wieczór. Niektóre z więźniarek siedziały również w swoich celach, beztrosko rozmawiając ze swoimi współlokatorkami, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić z łóżka.

Macarena przechadzała się korytarzem prowadzącym z toalet na korytarz główny. Szczerze liczyła na to, że towarzystwo koleżanek w celi pomoże jej się rozluźnić i całkowicie zapomnieć o minionym wieczorze, bo humor towarzyszący jej od rana, wcale nie myślał ją opuszczać. Na domiar złego, szła tak blisko ściany korytarza, że nie zdążyła zareagować dostatecznie szybko, aby uniknąć zderzenia z kobietą wychodzącą właśnie z celi.

\- _Oy,_ uważaj jak chodzisz!

Osobą, na którą Maca wpadła była czerwonowłosa kucharka. Ta sama, która ostatnim razem zaserwowała jej pyszne danie ze szczura i przekazała pozdrowienia od Amandy. Warknęła zirytowana i łypnęła na blondynkę spode łba oczekując przeprosin. Maca miała jednak inne zamiary. Odwzajemniła zimne spojrzenie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach z zamiarem nawiązania dłuższej rozmowy.

\- Nie masz nigdzie dla mnie ukrytej kolejnej wiadomości? W końcu jesteś chłopcem na posyłki dilerek, czyż nie?

Stojąc tak blisko, dopiero teraz mogła dokładniej przyjrzeć się kobiecie. Jej ognistoczerwone, farbowane włosy były dość krótkie lecz mocno wytapirowane, a kilkutygodniowy odrost odsłaniał lekką siwiznę pokrywającą część włosów. Na szyi zawieszone miała okulary zaczepione o srebrny wisiorek, w oprawkach tego samego koloru co włosy. Mocno zarysowane brwi, łukiem okalały ciemne oczy, zaznaczone grubszą kreską wykonaną eyelinerem, w ten sposób próbując odwrócić uwagę od zmarszczek zdradzających średni wiek kobiety. Cienkie usta podkreślone czerwoną szminką, teraz były zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Czerwonowłosa uniosła brew, nie spodziewając się konfrontacji z blondynką.

\- Zważaj na słowa, chyba że chcesz jeść pomyje na obiad. - Kobieta nachyliła się w stronę Macareny i wyszeptała złowrogo.

Maca nie była w nastroju do tego typu gierek. Wyprostowała się i podtrzymała spojrzenie, nie uginając się pod wzrokiem czerwonowłosej. Odczekała cierpliwie aż kobieta wycofa się, a następnie wygięła usta w ironicznym uśmieszku.

\- Powiedz mi, co Ci zaoferowały dilerki, że tak posłusznie wykonujesz ich polecenia?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, zwlekając z odpowiedzią. Jej wzrok złagodniał. Zrozumiała, że Macarena nie jest przypadkową osobą unikającą zwady, a dodatkowo zdążyła się co nieco o niej dowiedzieć w trakcie swojego krótkiego pobytu w więzieniu.

\- Ja i moje dziewczynki mamy od nich spokój, nie wciskają nam żadnych dragów, nie mamy z nikim żadnych problemów, proste.

Maca mogła się jedynie domyślać, że poprzez określenie 'moje dziewczynki' miała na myśli trzy inne kobiety pracujące z czerwoną w kuchni. Były od kucharki młodsze i zapewne tworzyły swojego rodzaju rodzinkę wspierającą się nawzajem. Osadzona nie ukrywała takiej informacji, bo wiedziała, że blondynka nie bardzo jest w stanie cokolwiek z tym zrobić. W gruncie rzeczy miała rację, jednak fakt, że Amanda w podobny sposób mogła sobie zjednywać sojuszników nie brzmiał zbyt ciekawie. W razie kolejnych problemów z dilerkami, ona i Zulema mogłyby wpaść w zatargi z innymi więźniarkami przez takie kontakty.

\- Żebyś czasem nie żałowała tej decyzji, jak przyjdzie Ci spełniać kolejne prośby od dilerek. Dobrze wiesz, że tacy jak ona mogą chcieć więcej i więcej.

Maca nie czekała na odpowiedź kobiety, z resztą nie bardzo ją obchodziło czy miała coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. To, czy miała zamiar słuchać jej zdania też leżało w kwestii czerwonowłosej. Kiwnęła głową i wyminęła ją, kierując swe kroki w stronę swojej celi, mając w głowie jedynie nadzieję, że ten dzień szybko się skończy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto skojarzy postać czerwonowłosej kucharki z innego, całkiem podobnego serialu? :D Ukłon w stronę tych, co wiedzą o kogo chodzi, zabieg był zamierzony.
> 
> Dziś rozdział trochę później wleciał, więc nie wiem czy kolejny pojawi się w poniedziałek czy nie przetrzymam do piątku kolejnego... Zobaczymy.


	22. Chapter 22

W przeciągu kolejnych kilku dni, Zulema była po prostu Zulemą, trzymając się na uboczu, sprawiając wrażenie groźnej i po prostu zajmując się swoim życiem. Saray zdołała wyjść z izolatki, ale przez to, że straciła możliwość widzenia z córką, chodziła non stop przybita i nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy i zaczepki z innymi więźniarkami. Owca, rozdarta między nauką do egzaminu i podtrzymywaniu dobrej relacji z cyganką, również podłapała zły humor i nie mogła się skupić na materiałach potrzebnych do zdania testu. Macarena z kolei, wykorzystywała swój czas do treningów na siłowni, mogąc jednocześnie ćwiczyć i pozbywać się negatywnych emocji jakie odczuwała od jakiegoś czasu. Wciąż nie dowiedziała się o co chodziło Zulemie, a jej kontakt z kobietą znacznie pogorszył się, a wręcz zanikł, bo brunetka jakby umyślnie unikała blondynki, zajmując się swoimi sprawami.

Gwałtownymi ruchami uderzała w worek treningowy, raz z prawej, raz z lewej, synchronizując ruchy rąk do podskoków z jednej nogi na drugą. Próbowała mieszać różnorodne kombinacje ciosów, za każdym razem moderując siłę uderzeń, by pozbyć się monotonii. Jak na złość, ciągle miała w głowie sytuację z Zulemą w celi, która nie chciała dać jej spokoju. Nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego kobieta tak nagle zmieniła swoje zachowanie i się wycofała. Irytowała ją owa niewiedza, proponując jej różne możliwe wersje scenariuszy, według których brunetka zrobiła tak, a nie inaczej. Zdecydowanie wolałaby wiedzieć na czym stoi.

Trening zakończyła ciosem ostatecznym, uderzając worek z całej siły prawym sierpowym wyprowadzonym całym ciałem. Podtrzymała chwiejący się przyrząd obiema rękami i przystanęła blisko, by móc oprzeć o niego głowę. Oddychała ciężko, a strużki potu spłynęły przez całą długość jej twarzy, zatrzymując się na moment na koniuszku brody, a następnie odrywając się od skóry i szybując z wielką prędkością w dół. Czując narastającą irytację, przymknęła na moment powieki, jakby liczyła, że po chwili wszystko wróci do normy. Oderwawszy zębami rzepy podtrzymujące rękawice, żwawo oddaliła się w stronę ławki, na której trzymała swoje rzeczy. Porwała wszystko i szybkim krokiem opuściła salę treningową, kierując się do łazienek, by zakosztować chłodnego i orzeźwiającego prysznica.

Przemknęła korytarzem, wymijając co rusz przechodzące osadzone. W rękach trzymała zawinięty tobołek składający się z małej kosmetyczki, ręcznika i świeżych ubrań. Miała nadzieję, że w porze śniadaniowej nie będzie zbytnio tłumów w łazience i to pozwoli jej na swobodne poruszanie się po pomieszczeniu bez niepotrzebnych ścisków i różnorodnych widoków.

Uchyliwszy drzwi do środka, mogła spokojnie odetchnąć, bo rzeczywiście, większość więźniarek znajdowała się w tym momencie na stołówce, a w łazience była garstka kobiet, każda zajmująca odległy kąt, by mieć miejsce dla siebie. Odłożyła swoje rzeczy na ławce, zbliżyła do lustra i poczęła rozwiązywać włosy spięte w ciasny kucyk. Blond kosmyki łagodnie opadły na ramiona, choć fryzura i tak mówiła, że jest świeżo po wyczerpującym treningu. Wracając do swoich rzeczy, usłyszała zgrzyt przekręcającego się zamka od toalety, jednak nie zwróciła uwagi kto pojawił się w drzwiach. Dopiero gdy wyprostowała się z zamiarem faktycznego pójścia pod prysznic, jej wzrok zatrzymał się na osobie stojącej przy umywalkach.

Cmoknęła z przekąsem, mając w końcu okazję zobaczyć Zulemę po kilku dniach wzajemnego unikania się. Kobieta sprawiała wrażenie niewzruszonej obecnością blondynki i spokojnie myła ręce, a następnie poprawiała swoje czarne kosmyki włosów okalające jej twarz. Czuła spojrzenie Macareny na swoich plecach, jednak dobitnie decydowała się ją ignorować. Nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o blondynce, która zbliżyła się do brunetki ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersiach i zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Odczekała jak tamta skończy i odwróci się z zamiarem wyjścia z łazienki, by przestąpić z nogi na nogę i zagrodzić jej drogę. Zulema uniosła brew ze zdziwienia i dopiero wtedy skrzyżowała swój wzrok ze spojrzeniem blondynki, wyraźnie oczekując wyjaśnienia.

\- Unikasz mnie. - Maca przeszła od razu do rzeczy, wyraźnie nie mając ochoty na gierki.

Zulema wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, a z jej ust wyrwało się krótkie _"joder"._ Wsparła się rękoma po bokach i spojrzała spode łba na kobietę. Czemu musiała być taka dociekliwa i denerwująca?

\- Jeśli chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, to mogłaś najpierw skorzystać z tego prysznica, _Rubita_. - Wzruszyła ramionami, a jej głos brzmiał niezwykle beznamiętnie.

\- Unikasz mnie. I ignorujesz. Co z tobą?

\- Nic ze mną! Co cię to, _puta_ , obchodzi?! Daj mi spokój.

Głos Zulemy wyjątkowo podniósł się nieco, co się rzadko zdarzało, a ona sama wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze w geście poirytowania. Odwróciła się w stronę umywalki, by oprzeć dłonie na jej krawędzi. Pochyliła się nieco w przód i spojrzała na swoje odbicie, na zaciśnięte wargi, zmrużone powieki i grzywkę znów pozostawioną w nieładzie. Liczyła na to, że kobieta zrezygnuje z dalszego drążenia tematu i faktycznie zostawi ją w spokoju, bo naprawdę nie widziała w sensu w ciągnięciu tej rozmowy. Cholerna Rubia działała jej na nerwy, a jedyne czego chciała, to spokoju i dystansu od blondynki. W tym momencie dostała tego całkowitą odwrotność.

- _Que pasa?_

Zulema poczuła mocne ściśnięcie na ramieniu, które zmusiło ją do zwrócenia się przodem w stronę blondynki. Rzadko kto miał czelność dotknąć Zahir i to jeszcze tak, aby nią kierować. Nim jednak zdołała naskoczyć na Macarenę, spojrzała na jej zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Kobieta zdawała się być szczerze zaniepokojona. Kolejny raz, Zulema poczuła się zbita z tropu i zaniechała swojego wybuchu. Przez krótki moment miała ochotę wydusić z siebie wszystko to, co zalegało jej na duszy, zwłaszcza, gdy Maca dosłownie wyglądała jak smutny szczeniaczek. Szybko jednak zreflektowała się i wyrwała swoje ramię z ręki blondynki. Prychnęła w odpowiedzi, tym samym pokazując, że nie ma zamiaru więcej rozmawiać.

Macarena zdołała jednak dostrzec zmianę w spojrzeniu Zulemy. Widziała to zawahanie i coś jeszcze, czego nie była w stanie rozszyfrować. Tym razem nie miała zamiaru tak łatwo odpuścić. Nie pozwoliła kobiecie odejść, miast tego przystąpiła krok do przodu, a to zmusiło brunetkę do gwałtownego cofnięcia się.

- _Mírame._ \- Odezwała się, zmuszając Zulemę do spojrzenia jej prosto w oczy. - Nie wiem co sobie myślisz, ale zdążyłam cię już trochę poznać i widzę, że coś ukrywasz. Ty się boisz. I tak, wiem, nigdy mi tego nie przyznasz, prędzej piekło zamarznie, ale widzę to. Boisz się i pewnie nawet sama nie możesz tego zaakceptować. Nie mam pojęcia o co dokładnie chodzi, ale lepiej wyrzuć to z siebie.

Zulema i tym razem pozwoliła się zaskoczyć, jednak tym razem, kątem oka, dostrzegła ukradkowe spojrzenia ze strony innych więźniarek. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zszarganie reputacji, jeszcze przez Ferreiro. Szybko się reflektując, złapała Macarenę za włosy i zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnęła ją do kabiny toaletowej nieopodal. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i oparła się o przeciwległą ściankę.

\- Nie mogłam pozwolić, żebyś mi odstawiała cyrk przy innych. - Wyjaśniła pokrótce, by się wytłumaczyć. A może znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, by wywinąć się od odpowiedzi?

Maca wywróciła oczami, nie siląc się na żadną inną reakcję. Spojrzała wymownie na brunetkę, oczekując że ta zdoła się jeszcze odnieść do jej poprzedniej wypowiedzi, jednak ta nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną. Stała wyprostowana i świdrowała blondynkę swym przenikliwym spojrzeniem. W końcu westchnęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że ta nie odpuści i dalej będzie wiercić dziurę.

\- Niepotrzebnie piłyśmy ten alkohol. - Wysyczała w końcu i włożyła ręce do kieszeni.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Co Ty masz z tymi cholernymi pytaniami?! Wywiad prowadzisz, książkę piszesz?

Zulema na powrót zaczęła odczuwać irytację, coraz bardziej wyglądając jak zagonione w potrzask zwierzę. Nie podobała jej się taka rola, a to tym bardziej wpływało na jej złość i chęć wyżycia się na kobiecie. Mimowolnie zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, co nie umknęło uwadze Macareny.

\- Wycofałaś się tamtego wieczoru po tym, jak spodobało ci się trzymanie mnie za szyję. - Zaczęła z wolna i zrobiła krok w stronę brunetki. - Boisz się zbliżeń z kobietą? Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłaś, prawda?

Czarnowłosa spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili prychnęła ze śmiechu, nie kryjąc się ze swoim zdenerwowaniem.

\- A co mnie obchodzą kobiety? Nie jestem zainteresowana.

\- Czyżby?

Maca uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko. Nie czekając na reakcję ze strony brunetki, zbliżyła się do kobiety, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogła wiedzieć jak Zulema zareaguje, ale zdecydowała się zaryzykować, nim miała okazję. Powoli uniosła rękę, by delikatnie odgarnąć ciemne włosy z jednej strony twarzy. Zulema zamarła, gdy ciepłe palce zetknęły się z jej skórą. Chciała zaprotestować, przekląć, wyrwać się z potrzasku, ale jej nogi zdawały się być z ołowiu i ani myślały się poruszyć. Tak więc trwała w bezruchu, śledząc każdy ruch blondynki, obawiając się najgorszego. A najgorsze dla niej nadeszło w momencie, kiedy Macarena subtelnie przygryzła jej szyję, a następnie złożyła na skórze pocałunek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy kolejny rozdzialik, znów przerwany w takim momencie... ;)  
> Dziś wcześniej niż ostatnio, co się będę powstrzymywać :D
> 
> W razie jakby ktoś nie znał hiszpańskich słówek:  
> joder - ku*wa  
> mirame - spójrz na mnie  
> que pasa? - co się dzieje?  
> rubita - blondyneczka


	23. Chapter 23

Dreszcze, które odczuła, rozeszły się po całym ciele, począwszy od czubka głowy, a kończąc na najmniejszym palcu u nogi. Przyjemne ciepło uderzyło do głowy, a tętno mimowolnie przyspieszyło. Ku zaskoczeniu Macareny, Zulema nie odsunęła się, ani nie walczyła, jakby czekała na rozwój wydarzeń. Co prawda, ta zagrywka wydawała jej się niezwykle głupia i lekkomyślna, ale na swój sposób interesująca i nie chciała tego przerywać. Czuła ciepły oddech Ferreiro na swojej szyi, który subtelnie wędrował od obojczyka aż do linii żuchwy i niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do samych ust. To pozwoliło czarnowłosej powrócić na ziemię. Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunęła od siebie blondynkę, rzucając w jej stronę złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Powinnaś być wdzięczna, że jeszcze żyjesz i stoisz na dwóch nogach. - Zulema warknęła chrapliwie, gdyż jak na złość nagła suchość w gardle dała się we znaki.

Macarena spojrzała nieco zdezorientowana na towarzyszkę, znów mając problem ze zrozumieniem jej myśli, które znów zmieniały się z sekundy na sekundę. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i delikatnie przechyliła głowę na jeden bok.

\- Masz rację. Miejsce nie jest zbyt wyszukane na tego typu zabawy. Głupi pomysł.

Odezwała się po chwili, kompletnie ignorując brunetkę. Wiedziała, że nie o to jej chodziło, ale stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie jak powie coś kompletnie innego niż by pasowało, bo to być może zmusiłoby Zulemę do refleksji. Wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami i przekręciwszy zamek w drzwiach, wyszła z ubikacji. Nie oczekiwała, że kobieta za nią podąży, toteż skierowała się w stronę swoich porzuconych rzeczy z myślą pozbierania ich i finalnego pójścia pod prysznic.

Będąc przy ściance, z wolna przekręciła kurek i odczekała moment aż woda zdąży się nagrzać. W końcu weszła w sam środek strumienia, pozwalając wodzie uderzyć ją prosto w twarz. Krople łagodnie okalały jej ciało, przyjemnie grzejąc i odprężając skórę. Przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, chcąc nacieszyć się chwilą ciszy i spokoju, a następnie zabrała się za mycie. Skończywszy, zakręciła wodę i otuliła się ręcznikiem, zawiązując go przy biuście. Wsunęła stopy w białe klapki, włosy zawinęła w w drugi, mniejszy ręcznik i w końcu wyszła spod prysznica, by dokończyć pielęgnację przy umywalce z lustrem. Nie spodziewała się, że w pomieszczeniu będzie tylko jedna osoba, opierająca się o ścianę nieopodal.

\- To jest ten moment, w którym próbujesz mnie zabić za to wcześniej? - Macarena przerwała dziwną ciszę, przenosząc rzeczy do drugiej części pokoju.

Zulema nie drgnęła. Stała wyprostowana, z biodrem opartym o jedną z umywalek. Odczekała chwilę aż kobieta zbliży się w jej stronę, by móc swobodnie śledzić jej wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

\- Być może...

Wymruczała cicho i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy blondynce. Ta, kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiego zagrania, wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie i złapała za brzeg zlewu. Szybko rozejrzała się wokoło, lecz wciąż nie znalazła ani żywej duszy, co było nieco podejrzane, biorąc pod uwagę południowe godziny. Brunetka zauważyła konsternację w jej oczach, a to wywołało ciche parsknięcie, które wydostało się z jej ust.

\- Widzisz, o wszystkim pomyślałam. Nie będzie tu nawet świadków, którzy by Ci mogli pomóc.

Maca zmarszczyła brwi, coraz bardziej zastanawiając się w co Zulema pogrywa. Mogłaby się spodziewać wszystkiego, w końcu to była Zahir, więc gdyby faktycznie chciała ją zabić, to miałaby do tego idealną okazję. Rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie w bok, gdzie leżała jej kosmetyczka, ale nie było w niej nic, co mogłoby pomóc w samoobronie. Przeniosła wzrok na powrót na brunetkę, chcąc wyczytać z jej oczu jakiekolwiek intencje.

\- Wiesz, że z taką miną nie wiem czy żartujesz, czy mówisz poważnie. - Maca zaśmiała się nerwowo, za wszelką cenę próbując utrzymać swój dobry fason.

Zulema wygięła usta w krzywym uśmiechu i zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu, co pozwoliło jej znaleźć się jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów od twarzy Macareny. Tym razem jednak, już nie czekała na reakcję kobiety. Złapała ją za żuchwę i pchnęła w kierunku ściany, blokując drogę ucieczki. Drugą ręką najpierw ściągnęła turban z głowy blondynki, a następnie opuściła ją wzdłuż tułowia i musnęła paznokciami udo blondynki, delikatnie zadzierając kant ręcznika którym była owinięta. Maca zachłysnęła się powietrzem, zupełnie się tego nie spodziewając. Spojrzała wprost w ciemne oczy brunetki, ale znów nie zdołała nic z nich wyczytać.

\- Mówiłam już, że ja się niczego nie boję. - Czarnowłosa mruknęła niepostrzeżenie, pochylając się nad uchem kompanki.

Macarena nie była w stanie jasno myśleć. Zaskoczona zachowaniem koleżanki, stała w bezruchu, posłusznie poddając się jej dotykowi, gdyż bądź co bądź, podobało jej się. Domyślała się, że jej zaczepny tekst o strachu przed kobietami zadziałał na Zahir motywująco i właśnie w ten sposób próbowała dać jej do zrozumienia, jak bardzo się myliła. Wciąż trzymała się kantu umywalki i jej przyszłe ja byłoby jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczne.

Nie zdążyła zarejestrować momentu, w którym brunetka zrobiła kolejny krok. Tym razem nie dosłowny. Gdy poczuła dłoń wędrującą coraz wyżej jej uda, jej oddech zatrzymał się na moment, a serce zakołatało tak mocno, że lada chwila i wyrwałoby się z jej piersi. Ręka kobiety w końcu dotarła do celu swej wędrówki, a to wywołało dreszcze na całym jej ciele.

\- Zulema... - Wysapała, w końcu mogąc wypuścić powietrze, które tak długo trzymała. Nie przerwała kontaktu wzrokowego, co niezwykle zadowoliło brunetkę.

Czarnowłosa przygryzła wargę, obserwując szereg emocji malujących się na twarzy Macareny. Wiedziała, że tylko w ten sposób i ona mogła odczuwać przyjemność, bo lubiła sprawować kontrolę. Kontynuowała miarowy ruch dłonią, a gdy usłyszała cichy jęk z ust blondynki, przyspieszyła tempo.

Świadomość, że nie miała zbyt wiele czasu i w każdym momencie jej przykrywka z niedostępną łazienką mogła się spalić, dodatkowo wywoływała poczucie adrenaliny. Wiedziała, że Macarena również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, przez co w pierwszej chwili czuła, że kobieta jest nieco spięta. Obawy szybko minęły, a blondynka musiała naprawdę mocno trzymać się umywalki, bo nogi w końcu odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, uginając się bezwładnie. Zulema zdążyła podchwycić Macę w talii, nie pozwalając jej się osunąć po ścianie.

\- Wow... - Maca nie była w stanie zbyt wiele z siebie wydusić. Przyspieszony oddech i odczuwane emocje nie pozwalały jej na to, a musiała jeszcze walczyć z trzęsącymi się nogami. - Tego się nie spodziewałam.

Brunetka parsknęła ze śmiechu i na powrót spojrzała w zieloną głębie oczu blondynki. Na moment znów obie zatraciły się w tejże chwili, ale gdy Maca zbliżyła się nieco w stronę Zulemy, ta ponownie przyjęła fasadę obojętności i wyprostowała się, odsuwając nieco twarz. Odczekała chwilę, aż kobieta będzie w stanie stanąć o własnych siłach, aż w końcu wycofała się i odkręciła wodę z kranu, by umyć ręce.

\- Chyba teraz powinnam Ci się odwdzięczyć... - Macarena pochyliła się od tyłu nad Zulemą, delikatnie obejmując ją w pasie.

Czarnowłosa czując na sobie dłoń blondynki, zastygła. Przełknęła cicho ślinę i ignorując kompankę, dokończyła swoje i zwinnie wyślizgnęła się spomiędzy rąk Macareny. Co innego sprawować kontrolę nad sytuacją, a co innego pozwolić komuś ją kontrolować. To wydawało się być poza granicami Zulemy i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać. Odchrząknęła znacząco i mlasnęła z przekąsem, starając się tym samym rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Zrobiłam to tylko dlatego, żeby Ci pokazać jak bardzo się mylisz.

\- Daj spokój, nie udawaj i nie mów, że Ci się nie podobało. - Macarena żachnęła się, wyrzucając dłonie w geście irytacji w powietrze. Szybko zreflektowała się, że ręcznik zaczyna się w końcu osuwać i musiała prędko poprawić wiązanie. - Ty po prostu lubisz mieć nad kimś władzę i kontrolę, ale gdy ktoś chce ją przejąć, natychmiast się wycofujesz. A powinnaś czasem spróbować sobie odpuścić.

Zulema łypnęła na kobietę, zastanawiając się, czy aby właśnie nie czytała jej w myślach, choć to brzmiało równie nieprawdopodobnie, jak jej przedwczesne wypuszczenie z więzienia.

\- _Vale._ Przejmiesz kontrolę i co? To tylko seks, Rubia. Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, co nie uszło uwadze Zulemy, która od razu spojrzała na urocze dołeczki w policzkach. Maca odebrała to jako przyzwolenie do działania. Ujęła kobietę za ramię i obróciła w taki sposób, że teraz brunetka stała przyparta do zimnej ściany. Zdążyła zauważyć, że brunetka stroniła od pocałunków, czego nie mogła zrozumieć, ale postanowiła uszanować jej preferencje, kierując swoje usta w stronę szyi. To, czy czarnowłosa nie zmieni zdania w trakcie, stanowiło zagadkę, toteż Maca nie mogła zwlekać, korzystając z danej chwili i oddając się pożądaniu.

Zulema nie wiedziała, dlaczego ta cała sytuacja miała w ogóle miejsce. W którym normalnym świecie Zahir i Ferreiro mogły pozwolić sobie na chwilę namiętności, jak gdyby nigdy nic? Ta myśl wykraczała poza jej racjonalne myślenie, jednak w głębi duszy, jakaś mała jej cząstka, cieszyła się z takiego obrotu spraw, nawet jeśli to miała być jednorazowa przygoda. Mimo, że walczyła z samą sobą, nie chcąc przed sobą dopuścić takich myśli, to zdawała sobie sprawę, że to było silniejsze od niej. Pierwszy raz pozwoliła sobie zatracić się w takich przyziemnych emocjach, wciąż nie rejestrując faktu, że to pociągnie za sobą ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy, który miał zmienić jej całe dotychczasowe postrzeganie na świat, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odczuwałam mały cringe pisząc takie sceny, chyba się do tego nie nadaje, albo muszę pisać po angielsku, bo zdecydowanie lepiej wszystko wtedy brzmi 😂


	24. Chapter 24

Saray siedziała oparta o ścianę na jednym z łóżek. Jedną rękę trzymała wspartą o lekko zgięte kolano, a u drugiej przygryzała delikatnie paznokieć, badawczym wzrokiem wpatrując się w kobietę zajmującą pryczę naprzeciwko. Siedziała w takim milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę, śledząc każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch czarnowłosej, jakby chciała znaleźć wskazówkę, która mogłaby jej pomóc w rozwiązaniu zagadki. W końcu cmoknęła z dezaprobatą, wypuściwszy powietrze z płuc.

\- Powiesz mi, co jest grane? - Odezwała się w końcu, przykładając sobie dłoń do skroni.

Zulema nie wydawała się być poruszoną pytaniem koleżanki. Wzruszyła niedbale ramionami, zajęta manewrowaniem małymi obcinaczkami do paznokci przy swoich palcach. Nie zaszczyciła Saray nawet krótkim spojrzeniem, skupiając się na zadaniu, jakby to było teraz najważniejsze. Usłyszała ciężkie westchnięcie, a następnie kroki i ruch materaca, co pozwoliło jej wywnioskować, że cyganka przeniosła się na jej łóżko, siadając tuż obok.

\- Zule. Jeżeli jest coś, o czym chciałabyś pogadać, to jestem. Pamiętaj o tym.

Usłyszała, a po chwili poczuła delikatne trącenie ramieniem. W końcu zdecydowała się przerwać czynność i podnieść głowę do góry, by móc spojrzeć na Saray. Uśmiechnęła się w jej kierunku i wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, aby pogładzić twarz kobiety. Przez tyle lat spędzonych za kratkami, Saray zawsze była przy niej i faktycznie mogła na nią liczyć. Ta przyjaźń, mimo wielu drobnych przeszkód, zdołała przetrwać i Zulema nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez tej szalonej cyganki.

\- Wiem. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Zajmij się swoją córką, bo to jest najważniejsze. Mną się nie przejmuj. Ja byłam, jestem i będę dalej egzystować, czy to się niektórym podoba czy nie. W końcu jestem skorpionem, zawsze sobie poradzę.

Mimo,że nie spodziewała się takiej przemowy i takich myśli po sobie samej, nie mogła się teraz wycofać. Objęła kobietę ramieniem i przysunęła ją bliżej siebie, żeby uniknąć dalszego patrzenia sobie w oczy. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała jej się niezwykle ckliwa, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że naprawdę była wdzięczna Saray za to, że wciąż trwała przy jej boku. Wiedziała, że mogłaby powiedzieć cygance wszystko, dlatego też była bliska powiedzenia jej, że myśli na temat ucieczki z więzienia znów są wyraźne, lecz tym razem postanowiła ugryźć się w język. Ta informacja najpewniej złamałaby kobiecie serce, bo nie uwzględniała jej w tym szalonym planie. Nie tym razem.

***

Zulema postanowiła upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Potrzebowała ciszy i spokoju, by móc planować w jaki sposób wydostanie się z więzienia, a najlepszym do tego miejscem była biblioteka, gdzie zazwyczaj przebywało niewiele osób. Dodatkowo, szanse na spotkanie Macareny były niezwykle niskie, co jej bardzo odpowiadało. I nie, wcale ten drugi powód nie był w tym momencie dominujący, dlaczego ktoś by mógł w ogóle tak pomyśleć.

Spokojnym krokiem przechadzała się wśród regałów pełnych książek, beznamiętnie lustrując widniejące tytuły, nawet nie przywiązując do nich większej uwagi. Nie spieszyła się, toteż co rusz zwalniała, by poprawić nierówno położone tomiki. Na ironię, czuła potrzebę sprzątania niedbale rozrzuconych utworów na regałach, jakby to miało pomóc w poukładaniu mętliku, który miała aktualnie w głowie. Mętliku, w którym główną rolę grała cholerna Rubia. Dlaczego cały czas jej myśli krążyły wokół tej kobiety? Im więcej o niej myślała, tym bardziej chciała ją znaleźć i porządnie zdzielić czymś ciężkim w głowę. Może tak byłoby lepiej. Bezpieczniej.

Nie no. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak to głupio zabrzmiało jej w głowie, choć musiała przyznać, że może takie posunięcie sprawiłoby jej jakąś radość. Pozorną i chwilową, ale kto by się przejmował. Najważniejszym było pozbycie się tej kobiety z natłoku myśli, który zdawał się nawiedzać czarnowłosą odkąd się tylko obudziła. Ale dlaczego to było takie trudne?

\- Zulema?

Brunetka nie słyszała, że ktoś coś do niej mówił. Powróciła na ziemię dopiero jak więźniarka stojąca nieopodal zdążyła zawołać jej imię dwa razy, machając przy tym ręką przed jej oczami. Zulema mrugnęła kilkakrotnie i spojrzała na niską i krągłą kobietę, którą kojarzyła jedynie z widzenia.

\- Pytałam czy potrzebujesz tych książek, które trzymasz w ręce, bo chętnie bym je zabrała. - Osadzona powtórzyła wyraźnie, wskazując gestem dłoni na dwa tomiki, które brunetka ściskała.

Czarnowłosa spojrzała na książki, które trzymała, wzruszyła ramionami i bez słowa wręczyła je kobiecie. Gdy tamta oddaliła się, Zulema rozejrzała się wokoło, chcąc sprawdzić czy ktoś nie kręcił się gdzieś blisko, jednak była sama. Traciła swoją czujność, bo pozwalała zatracić się w swoich własnych myślach. Przeklęła do siebie i powróciła do układania zawartości na regałach, chcąc tym samym się nieco zrelaksować. W końcu jednak doszła do wniosku, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie traktowanie Macareny tak samo jak wcześniej i wszystko powinno wrócić do normy. Taką miała nadzieję.

Dokończyła układanie książek na jednej z półek i zadowolona z efektu końcowego w końcu opuściła pomieszczenie, kierując swe kroki na dziedziniec, by móc spokojnie zapalić papierosa.

***

Zulema nie była jedyną, która próbowała uciec od swoich myśli i chować się przed całym światem. Macarena chciała zagłuszyć natrętny głosik w swojej głowie poprzez aktywne uczestnictwo w każdych możliwych zajęciach, którego tego dnia były proponowane w planie. Poprzez rozmowy z koleżankami, nadrabiała zaległości i mogła pozwolić sobie na rozluźnienie, którego potrzebowała, gdyż z niewiadomych przyczyn, przez cały poranek chodziła spięta. Miała problem z rozszyfrowaniem swoich emocji i nastroju, ale starała się wszystkie myśli z tym związane odpychać na bok, bo nie potrzebowała kolejnych problemów, tym razem ze samą sobą. Z początku, nie potrafiła udawać przed towarzyszkami, że wszystko jest w porządku, przez co zwróciła na siebie uwagę Owcy, która nie chciała odpuścić dopóki nie dowiedziała się prawdy. Tym razem jednak, musiała pogodzić się ze swoją porażką, bo Macarena uparcie twierdziła, że nic się nie stało. Bo przecież nic się nie stało, prawda?

W końcu udało jej się zapomnieć o natrętnych myślach i resztę dnia mogła swobodnie spędzić na świeżym powietrzu, korzystając z uroków słonecznej pogody. Udało jej się znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mogła spokojnie usiąść na betonie, z plecami opartymi o ogrodzenie. Delikatnie zadarła głowę do góry i przymknęła powieki, pozwalając promieniom słonecznym łagodnie muskać jej skórę. Ignorowała odgłosy rozmów innych więźniarek, czy kobiet odbijających piłkę do koszykówki, starając się całkowicie pochłonąć chwili.

Przez tą beztroską chwilę relaksu, nie miała możliwości usłyszeć zbliżających się kroków, które zatrzymały się tuż przed nią, rzucając cień na twarz blondynki. Dopiero ten gest zmusił Macę do otworzenia oczu, co z początku nie było zbyt łatwe, bo wzrok potrzebował chwili do przyzwyczajenia się.

\- _Que?_ \- Zapytała, unosząc głowę na właścicielkę owych butów.

Zulema stała nieruchomo, ze wzrokiem wbitym w blondynce i rękoma włożonymi do kieszeni od spodni. Nie odpowiedziała od razu, nie spieszyła się zbytnio. Mlasnęła językiem i usadowiła się tuż obok Macareny, podciągając kolana bliżej brody. Obrzuciła surowym spojrzeniem towarzystwo zebrane na boisku, nie racząc kobiety swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Musimy się wynieść z tego pudła. - Odezwała się w końcu, a jej głos był ściszony i nieco chrapliwy. Odczekała moment, jakby chciała zbudować napięcie, a następnie kontynuowała - Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale wracam do gry.

Macarena spojrzała zdziwiona na brunetkę. Nie wiedziała co bardziej wprawiło ją w zaskoczenie - fakt, że sama z siebie podeszła i zaczęła rozmowę, czy to, że postanowiła obmyślić kolejny plan ucieczki i tym razem użyła liczby mnogiej "my", uwzględniając ją w planie. Zastanawiała się, czy kobieta jeszcze coś doda, albo zareaguje na jej zdziwienie, jednak ta nie wydawała się zbytnio tym zainteresowana, obserwując więźniarki spacerujące nieopodal.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? - Zapytała ostrożnie, próbując powędrować za spojrzeniem Zulemy, wciąż zwróconym naprzód.

\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, też chciałaś się stąd wydostać.

\- Myślałam, że się co nieco zmieniło... - Macarena wzruszyła ramionami i zerknęła na brunetkę. - Co na to Saray?

Zulema milczała. Otarła wierzchem dłoni swędzący koniuszek nosa i wypuściła powietrze, nieco głośniej niż planowała. Wciąż nie odwróciła się w stronę blondynki. Macarena zmarszczyła brwi, próbując odczytać jakiekolwiek emocje malujące się na jej twarzy, aż w końcu dotarło do niej, dlaczego kobieta nie chciała od razu odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie powiedziałaś jej o tym, prawda? Ona nic nie wie o ucieczce.

Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem i ledwie zauważalnie kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Nie musiała się odzywać, bo wiedziała, że Maca w końcu domyśli się wszystkiego i sama odpowie na swoje pytanie. To niezwykle ułatwiało sprawę, bo z niewiadomych dla niej powodów, wolała nie spoglądać na kompankę. Nie chciała przypominać sobie o sytuacji z poprzedniego dnia, a to na pewno by miało miejsce, gdyby spojrzała w intensywnie zielone oczy kobiety.

Macarena z początku nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Zulema nie powiedziała swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, towarzyszce życia o planach ucieczki, a zamiast tego podzieliła się tym z nią. Przecież to nie miało najmniejszego sensu, zwłaszcza że kobieta zdawała się ją ignorować i usilnie wpatrywała się wszędzie, tylko nie w jej stronę. To z Saray planowała ostatnim razem ucieczkę, która co prawda, zakończyła się fiaskiem, ale mimo to, cyganka była zawsze u jej boku. Co tym razem się zmieniło?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znów mamy rozdzialik pełen ładnych opisów, i'm proud.
> 
> Ze spraw organizacyjnych chciałam tylko nadmienić, że wstępnie planuje około 30 rozdziałów, może 1-2 więcej, także powoli zbliżamy się do końca ;)


	25. Chapter 25

\- To przez jej córkę, nie?

Macarena w końcu przerwała ciszę, która zdążyła się wygodnie zaaklimatyzować między obiema kobietami. Od dobrych kilku minut siedziały w milczeniu, podpierając się o metalowe ogrodzenie. Zulema wciąż nie spieszyła z wyjaśnieniami, stąd Maca musiała rozgryźć całą sytuację w swoim własnym tempie. Gdy się odezwała, brunetka nieznacznie poruszyła się, unosząc kąciki ust w niemal niewidocznym uśmiechu.

\- _Si._ Ma teraz życie, które na nią czeka, jak tylko wyjdzie z więzienia. Nie chce jej tego zepsuć. - Odpowiedziała, przygryzając wargę. - Chociaż tyle jestem w stanie dla niej zrobić i mam nadzieję, że to zrozumie w odpowiednim czasie.

Maca kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową. Zastanawiała się, czy postąpiłaby podobnie będąc w takiej sytuacji, ale wiedziała też, że takie gdybanie nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo realne życie prędzej czy później, zweryfikowało by jej rozmyślania. Co prawda, blondynka wolałaby szczerze porozmawiać z Saray, żeby być z nią całkowicie szczerą, ale nie miała zamiaru wtrącać się w decyzję Zulemy. Domyślała się, że ma swoje powody do takiego, a nie innego zachowania i próba zmiany jej zdania nie leżała w kwestii Macareny. Spojrzała na brunetkę, w głębi duszy ciesząc się z jej otwartości i chęci podzielenia się swoimi przemyśleniami, co nie było zbyt częstą sytuacją.

\- A ja? Dlaczego chcesz żebym uciekła z Tobą? - Maca zapytała po chwili, licząc na kolejną porcję szczerości.

Zulema parsknęła i przymknęła na moment powieki. W końcu przechyliła się nieznacznie i spojrzała na blondynkę, pierwszy raz zaszczycając ją spojrzeniem.

\- Nie chcę. Ale lepiej nie uciekać w pojedynkę. A co zrobisz jak już się nam uda, to już nie moja sprawa. Rozejdziemy się każda w swoje strony i tyle z naszej współpracy. The End.

Macarena mogła spodziewać się podobnej odpowiedzi. Westchnęła znudzona powrotem "starej Zulemy", kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową. Podtrzymała spojrzenie brunetki, dopiero teraz mogąc swobodnie ujrzeć emocje malujące się na jej twarzy. Było to nieco utrudnione, bo czarnowłosa zdawała się próbować utrzymać beznamiętną minę, jakby chciała coś ukryć za tą maską.

\- Czyli traktujesz mnie jako narzędzie do zdobycia swojego celu? Tak po prostu? - Maca naskoczyła po chwili, czując narastającą frustrację. Zanim Zulema zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ta kontynuowała - Nic się nie zmieniło od twojej poprzedniej próby ucieczki, z tym że teraz zamiast zabrać mnie siłą, otwarcie o tym mówisz. Cóż za miły gest z twej strony.

Prychnęła z dezaprobatą i podparła się rękoma o beton, żeby wstać i oddalić się od czarnowłosej, ale nim zdążyła wprowadzić myśl w czyn, silna dłoń ujęła ją za nogawkę od spodni, zmuszając do powrotu na miejsce. Spojrzała zaskoczona na kobietę, oczekując wyjaśnień. Zdążyła się już dostatecznie zirytować i nie miała zamiaru na gierki, zupełnie nie przejmując się stanowczą miną Zulemy. Czasy, kiedy bała się czarnego skorpiona miała już za sobą i już nie odczuwała panicznego strachu w momencie postawienia się jej.

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół Ciebie, _Rubia._ Jeśli nie chcesz mi pomóc, to nie będzie mi przykro. Przynajmniej będę mieć święty spokój.

Zulema zachowała kamienny wyraz twarzy, kompletnie nie dając po sobie poznać co myślała. Jeżeli blondynka nie chciała współpracować, jej strata. Ona nie miała zamiaru błagać o współpracę, bo to nie leżało w jej naturze. Puściła skrawek materiału, który wciąż ściskała w ręce i odwróciła się machinalnie, dostrzegając Saray siadającą na trybunach naprzeciwko. Obie wymieniły się krótkimi spojrzeniami. Cyganka uniosła brwi i skinęła głową, zadając nieme pytanie o co chodziło na co Zulema przymknęła powieki, dając do zrozumienia, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że po tylu latach nie zdążyłam Cię poznać i nie wiem kiedy kłamiesz? - Macarena ponownie odezwała się, zwracając na siebie uwagę Zulemy. - Mogłabyś choć raz powiedzieć jak naprawdę czujesz.

\- Po co?

Głos Zulemy zabrzmiał nieco bardziej intensywnie niż zwykle. Jej spojrzenie pociemniało i ani na moment nie spuszczało towarzyszki z zasięgu wzroku, przez co Maca czuła się jak mucha złapana w pajęczą sieć. Odchrząknęła nerwowo, starając się pozbyć chwilowego wrażenia zagubienia i otworzyła usta tylko po to, żeby po chwili je zamknąć bez odpowiadania. Zrozumiała, że kolejne prawienie morałów nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo Zulema i tak nic by sobie z tego nie zrobiła, a to prędzej by ją zirytowało aniżeli zmusiło do przemyśleń. Maca w końcu przerwała pojedynek na spojrzenia i opadła zirytowana na ogrodzenie, opierając się plecami o metalowe kratki.

Zulema parsknęła z zadowolenia i spojrzała przed siebie, znów dostrzegając Saray z naprzeciwka. Cyganka zajęta była rozmową z Owcą, co jakiś czas wybuchając głośnym śmiechem. Brunetka nie ruszyła się z miejsca, o dziwo czując się całkiem komfortowo w towarzystwie Macareny, przez co nie czuła potrzeby oddalenia się od kobiety na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Obie siedziały w milczeniu, a bliskość jednej i drugiej nie przeszkadzała im, co mogło nieco zaskoczyć Zulemę, która wcześniej próbowała unikać blondynki za wszelką cenę.

\- Masz zamiar coś zrobić z Amandą?

Głos Macareny wyrwał Zulemę ze stanu pół drzemki, która, oparłszy głowę o ogrodzenie, z lubością zażywała słonecznej kąpieli. Z wolna otworzyła oczy, na początku widząc jedyne ciemne mroczki skaczące tu i ówdzie. Gdy w końcu wzrok przyzwyczaił się do otoczenia, brunetka cmoknęła z dezaprobatą, niezbyt zadowolona z przerwanej drzemki.

\- Czemu miałabym cokolwiek z nią zrobić? - Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, po chwili dodając. - Nie potrafisz sobie sama z nią poradzić?

Macarena nie chciała pozostawić spraw tak, jak obecnie były, nawet jeśli ostatnie wsypanie jej za rzekome morderstwo było formą zemsty za poprzednie wydarzenia. Dodatkowo, ciągle spojrzenia ze strony czarnoskórych, pełne pogardy i wyższości, nie mogły zostać zignorowane. Blondynka nauczyła się już, że w więzieniu nie można było zostawić rzeczy losowi, bo to mogło tylko pokazać innym jak wygląda więzienna hierarchia. Prawdą było, że odkąd trafiła do kartelu, bardzo się zmieniła. Z wystraszonego, małego kanarka, zmieniła się w gepardzicę, skłonną do atakowania i walczenia o swoje, bez względu na wszystko. Tym razem jednak, wiedziała, że to nie do końca była jej walka, mimo wmieszania się między Zulemę i Amandę.

\- Myślałam, że chcesz mieć ją tylko dla siebie. - Przyznała, wzruszając ramionami. - Jeżeli Ty nic nie zrobisz, to ja się nią zajmę. Nie odpuszczę jej tego wrobienia w rzekome morderstwo.

\- Oj, jaka Ty wspaniałomyślna. To wręcz urocze. - Zulema parsknęła. - Po raz enty Ci powtarzam, zajmij się swoim życiem.

Maca westchnęła głośno i odczekała aż brunetka zechce w końcu spojrzeć na blondynkę, oczekując jej zdania. Zanim jednak odezwała się, zdążyła spojrzeć w ciemne oczy Zulemy, a jej zacięty wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał.

\- Po co Ci te mury wokół siebie...

\- Bo tak jest łatwiej.

Zulema odpowiedziała niezwykle szybko i krótko, jakby nauczyła się tej samej odpowiedzi na każde podobne pytanie. Nie widziała sensu w kolejnym rozgrzebywaniu głębszych fasad jej osobowości, a Macarena znów jak na złość, próbowała to zrobić.

\- Przykro mi, że tak się czujesz. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak wiele musiałaś przejść, żeby zakopać tak głęboko w sobie tyle bólu. - Maca wzięła głęboki wdech i po raz ostatni zdecydowała się na próbę dotarcia do kobiety. - Pamiętaj, że to wszystko zostało w przeszłości, a Ty sama decydujesz o tym jak potoczy się Twoja przyszłość. I to nic złego pozwolić sobie na uczucia i emocje.

Skończywszy, nie czekała na reakcję Zulemy. Podniosła się z miejsca, poprawiła spodnie, by swobodnie opadły na białe adidasy i oddaliła się od brunetki, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Podskokiem pokonała schodki i weszła do środka budynku znikając w objęciach ciemności.

Zulema pozostawiona sama sobie, nie miała zamiaru od razu wstawać, by dołączyć do śmiejącej się Owcy, która wciąż zajęta była przekomarzaniem z ukochaną. Wypuściła ze świstem powietrze i omiotła spokojnym spojrzeniem całe towarzystwo na popołudniowym spacerze po boisku. Usilnie próbowała myśleć o wszystkim, tylko nie o słowach, które powiedziała blondynka, jednak jak na złość, nie udawało jej się. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że Rubia miała rację, ale naprawdę nie chciała tego przyznać. Wciąż utożsamiała uczucia ze słabością, bo to właśnie mogło stanowić broń do pokonania drugiego człowieka. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, bo sama stała się ofiarą takiego działania w momencie, gdy pozwoliła na utratę córki. Więc jaki był sens w pozwoleniu sobie na otwarcie przed ludźmi, skoro to mogło grozić kolejną dawką cierpienia, którego nie chciała przeżywać?

Nerwowo machnęła ręką, odganiając osę latającą wokół, wciąż bijąc się z myślami. Dostrzegła, że owad ponownie wrócił do niej, ale tym razem nie poruszyła się. Zamiast tego, obserwowała jak osa przysiadła na jej kolanie i kilkakrotnie potarła przednimi odnóżami, czyszcząc sobie czułki. Chwilę odpoczywała, a następnie zamachała skrzydełkami i wzbiła się w powietrze w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Zulema oglądała ten krótki spektakl, przypominając sobie o swoim skorpionie, którego zwykła trzymać w celi kilka lat temu. Niby tak prozaiczne istoty, ale nie mają żadnych zmartwień żyjąc dzień za dniem. Takie życie musiało być sielanką. No chyba że ktoś cię próbował zdeptać lub zgnieść czymś twardym. Wtedy już nie byłoby tak kolorowo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czułam względny spokój pisząc ten rozdział, jakoś tak... sielankowo się zrobiło. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodobał ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Kolejne dni przyniosły ukojenie dla zmęczonych upałem ludzi, zasnuwając niebo ciężkimi chmurami, z których niemal od razu lunął deszcz. Ulewa trwała już trzy dni i ani myślała przestać, toteż osadzone nie mogły wyjść na spacer na boisko, co odbijało się na ich rosnącej irytacji. Każda musiała zająć się sobą w środku budynku, szukając ciekawego zajęcia, żeby się wzajemnie nie pozabijać.

Zulema leżała na wznak na swoim łóżku. Z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchiwała się w krople wody odbijające się o małe okienko zasłonięte grubymi kratami. Lubiła takie momenty, gdzie mogła w spokoju odpocząć, pozwolić myślom zagubić się w licznych labiryntach, a deszcz łagodnie dudnił o szybę, przyjemnie nadając rytm pojedynczym słowom przewijającym się wokół siebie, tworząc zbitki różnorodnych zdań. Co prawda, od jakiegoś czasu, takie medytacje nie były zbyt dobrym pomysłem, bo jedyne obrazy, jakie pojawiały się w jej głowie, dotyczyły Fatimy, boleśnie przypominając o minionych wydarzeniach. Za każdym razem kończyło się to zepsutym humorem do końca dnia, tudzież całej nieprzespanej nocy.

Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Brunetka odczuwała względny spokój i choć nie wiedziała co było tego przyczyną, nie zamierzała z tego rezygnować. Chciała się nim cieszyć jak najdłużej, toteż zignorowała współlokatorki, które weszły do celi w poszukiwaniu ciuchów na przebranie. Nie poruszyła się, gdy usłyszała krzyczącą Saray gdzieś na korytarzu. Pozwoliła pogrążyć się w dźwiękach deszczu, kosztując tej melodii, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, swobodny tok myśli w pewnym momencie postanowił skręcić w dość nieoczekiwanym kierunku, a obrazy w głowie Zulemy przybrały kształt pewnej osoby. Osoby o blond włosach opadających na ramiona i intensywnym zielonym spojrzeniu. Osoby, która przy uśmiechaniu się, ukazywała urocze dołeczki w policzkach. I ostatnie, osoby, która mimo bycia niezwykle irytującym, zawsze miała otwarte serce i nie rezygnowała z ludzi, choć na swojej drodze spotkała wielu, którzy potrafili nieźle namieszać w jej życiu. Zulema skrzywiła się nieznacznie, jednak pozwoliła myślom dalej płynąć. Widok Macareny z początku ją drażnił, jednak zdążyła zauważyć, że rubia wcale jej nie przeszkadza.

Mimo wielu przeciwności i poprzednich spięć, Zulema wiedziała, że może polegać na blondynce i vice versa, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie przyznała na głos. W towarzystwie Macareny, czuła się swobodnie i wiedziała, że może z nią porozmawiać na każdy temat. Wiadomo, że zawsze miała Saray obok siebie, ale cyganka była dla niej jak młodsza siostra. W tym przypadku, było nieco inaczej, a to przerażało brunetkę.

Mając w końcu dość natrętnych myśli, podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, swobodnie opuszczając nogi poza łóżko. Zgrabnie zeskoczyła z pryczy, wsunęła buty i wyszła z celi w poszukiwaniu owej prowokatorki tych, jakże strasznych, myśli.

***

\- _Oy, Rubia._

Macarena podniosła głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia. Siedziała w bibliotece, próbując zająć się czymś pożytecznym, a to zaprowadziło ją do regałów pełnych książek. Postanowiła wybrać najbardziej odpowiadający jej tytuł i usiadła w najdalszym zakątku pomieszczenia, by mieć najwięcej prywatności. Tą właśnie prywatność Zulema postanowiła naruszyć, stając tuż przed fotelem z rękami ostentacyjnie włożonymi do kieszeni.

\- Potrzebuję, żebyś skołowała dla mnie wieszak. - Brunetka wypaliła, nie czekając na pozwolenie.

\- Skąd myśl, że jestem w stanie załatwić Ci wieszak? I co masz zamiar z nim zrobić?

Macarena opuściła książkę, uważnie zaznaczając palcem gdzie skończyła czytać, a następnie spojrzała wymownie na brunetkę, oczekując wyjaśnień. Ta, z oczywistych powodów, nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru zdradzać swoich motywów i pobudek. Zulema przechyliła nieco głowę w bok, a jej mina wyrażała zwątpienie w reakcje blondynki.

\- Twój ukochany Ci pomoże. Ma klucze do schowka gospodarczego. A jeśli tam nic nie będzie, to pewnie w gabinecie lekarskim.

\- A dlaczego Ty nie możesz tego zrobić?

\- Czy wyglądam jakbym przeleciała któregoś ze strażników?

\- _Cállate!_ Kiedy w końcu dasz sobie spokój z tymi głupimi tekstami?

\- Kiedy mi się znudzą. To jak, dasz radę to zrobić? Jak nie, to znajdę kogoś lepszego, ale skoro mamy razem uciec z tego pudła, to myślałam, że spodoba Ci się idea "psiapsiółkowej" współpracy.

Cała wymiana zdań między kobietami wyglądała jak piłeczka odbijana od jednej rakiety tenisowej do drugiej, a jej zawrotna prędkość potrafiła dobrze namieszać. Macarena zdążyła przewrócić teatralnie oczami i wykazać chęć walnięcia Zulemy w głowę, a brunetka z kolei poprawiła sobie humor, obserwując irytację na twarzy rozmówczyni. Póki co, postanowiła nie mówić blondynce o swoim planie, który zamierzała wdrożyć tuż przed ucieczką, wiedziała jedynie, że to obowiązkowy punkt na liście, z którego nie zrezygnuje.

\- _Vale._ Zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale będziesz mi coś winna.

Macarena zsunęła się nieco na fotelu, przeszywajac Zulemę hardym spojrzeniem. Brunetka zaakceptowała pojedynek i utrzymała kontakt wzrokowy. Niestety, nie spodziewała się skutków, jakie mogła odczuć przez taką zagrywkę. Tajemnicze uczucie w podbrzuszu znów się pojawiło, tym razem przypominając pożądanie czy też pokusę. Chęć do ulegnięcia jej była przemożna, a Zulema zazwyczaj robiła to, co chciała. Lubiła wypełniać swoje postanowienia i zdecydowanie nie przepadała za odpuszczaniem.

Podobnie było i teraz. Gdy wpatrywała się w zieloną głębię spojrzenia Macareny, poczuła silną chęć zdominowania kobiety i uwolnienia napięcia, które powoli wypełniało powietrze, nasycając obie swoją aurą. Brunetka przeklęła w duchu, nienawidząc się za pozwolenie emocjom wziąć górę, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Macareny. Jednocześnie podekscytowanie zaistniałą sytuacją skakało w głębi jej duszy, niczym małe dziecko cieszące się z podarowanego prezentu.

Zulema zrobiła krok do przodu, rękami opierając się na bokach od fotela, na którym siedziała blondynka. Zbliżyła twarz do ucha Macareny, czując narastającą ekscytację. Już dawno zapomniała o takim uczuciu.

\- Zaczekaj tu na mnie przed zamknięciem biblioteki.

Maca wzdrygnęła się, słysząc szept Zulemy tak blisko jej twarzy. Nie odpowiedziała, nie musiała. Brunetka szybko podniosła się i obróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszyła zamaszystym krokiem w kierunku wyjścia, przy okazji po drodze popychając ramieniem niczemu winną dziewczynę.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca wiedziała czego mogłaby spodziewać się po Zahir. Zawsze mówiło się, że linia między miłością i nienawiścią jest bardzo cienka i Zulema była tego idealnym przykładem. Maca postanowiła jednak zaufać instynktowi, który próbował uspokoić ją, że w tym przypadku zabicie nie wchodziło w grę. Z resztą ciekawość wygrywała.

***

Macarena postanowiła wykorzystać czas do zamknięcia biblioteki na próbę znalezienia rzekomego wieszaka. Nie miała pojęcia co Zulema chciała z nim zrobić, ale na pewno nie było to nic dobrego. Po dłuższych rozmyślaniach, doszła do wniosku, że niewiedza jest dobra i szczęściem nie zna zamiarów towarzyszki. Pod pretekstem zwykłej rozmowy z Fabio, zdołała wyjąć mu z kieszeni kluczyk do pokoju gospodarczego, modląc się w duchu, że tam znajdzie to, czego szukała.

Upewniwszy się, że jest sama na korytarzu, szybko przekręciła kluczyk i weszła do pomieszczenia. Była wdzięczna strażnikowi, że ten pokazał jej małą tajemnicę, do której kamery nie miały dostępu. Niemalże po omacku przeczesywała każdy zakątek pokoju, przerzucając różne pudełka i przedmioty w poszukiwaniu głupiego wieszaka. Nie zdążyła zauważyć wielkiej pajęczyny, w którą włożyła rękę i ledwie powstrzymała się od krzyknięcia z odrazy, nie chcąc sprowadzić na siebie kłopotów. Skrzywiła się, nerwowo potrząsając dłonią, starając się pozbyć okropnego uczucia. W końcu wróciła do poszukiwań tylko po to, żeby nie trafić na nic pożytecznego. Przeklęła na głos i wycofała się z pokoju. Zulema nie będzie zadowolona, to było pewne. Szybko zamknęła drzwi i skierowała się w stronę spacerniaka, by w niepostrzeżony sposób oddać Fabio klucze.

***

Jak to zwykle bywało w godzinach wieczornych, biblioteka była zamykana na noc. Powodem tego był incydent sprzed miesiąca, kiedy to dwie z osadzonych postanowiły podpalić kilka książek, co przerobiło się w niekontrolowany pożar i gdyby nie szybka reakcja strażników, całe pomieszczenie poszłoby z dymem. Teraz, strażnik miał za zadanie wyprowadzić każdą kobietę, by zamknąć bibliotekę równo o godzinie dwudziestej.

Maca z niepokojem przechadzała się między regałami, starając się unikać spotkania ze strażnikiem. Nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób uda jej się zostać po godzinach, gdyż mężczyzna zwykle robił obchód po całym pomieszczeniu i dopiero wtedy zamykał drzwi. Udając zainteresowaną układaniem książek na jednej z półek, obserwowała jak ostatnie z kobiet wychodzą na zewnątrz. Dostrzegła jak mężczyzna rozgląda się wokoło i szybko przykucnęła, czując jak jej oddech przyspiesza. Poczuła się jak nastolatka kryjąca się na szkolnym korytarzu, próbując nie zostać przyłapaną przez woźnego. Spróbowała wyostrzyć słuch, by sprawdzić czy mężczyzna się zbliża, jednak nie była w stanie wyłapać żadnego dźwięku. Po kilku minutach spędzonych w całkowitej ciszy, światła zgasły, a w bibliotece zrobiło się ciemno. Jedynym źródłem światła były średniej wielkości okna, rzucające długie snopy światła z pobliskich latarni na posadzkę.

Gdy poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu, niemal podskoczyła ze strachu i gdyby nie ręka, która zasłoniła usta, jej krzyk z pewnością byłby słyszalny z gabinetu dyrektorki. Szybko odwróciła się, a gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, ujrzała czarne włosy z idealnie ułożoną grzywką oraz ten ironiczny uśmieszek, który rozpoznałaby wszędzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto mamy kolejny rozdział, jeden z moich ulubionych ze względu na opisy, jak zawsze :D
> 
> Tłumaczenie:  
> Cállate! - zamknij się  
> Vale - okej/ w porządku


	27. Chapter 27

\- Zulema! _¿Estás loco?!_

Starając się nie podnosić głosu, warknęła ze złością, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze w geście irytacji. Obrzuciła brunetkę rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem, obserwując jak ta napawa się jej reakcją.

\- _Tranquila._ Nie spodziewałam się, że jesteś taka strachliwa. - Zulema parsknęła ze śmiechu i wyminęła Macarenę, spokojnym krokiem mijając kolejne regały. - Co, myślałaś, że nie przyjdę?

\- Akurat w to nie wątpiłam. Tylko nie wiem jak przekonałaś strażnika do zaniechania obchodu i jak masz zamiar potem stąd wyjść. I w ogóle po co nas tu ściągnęłaś.

Gdy Maca w końcu uspokoiła się, ruszyła za kobietą, podążając za nią posłusznie jak piesek. Nie lubiła tego porównania, ale w tym momencie dokładnie tak to wyglądało. Zulema w końcu zatrzymała się, muskając palcem opasłe tomy oparte na jednej z półek. Blondynka przystanęła tuż obok czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Ahhh... tyle pytań... tak mało odpowiedzi...

Zulema nie spieszyła się z wyjaśnieniami, co tylko zirytowało Macarenę. W pewnym momencie odwróciła się i stanęła przed Ferreiro mając całkowicie poważny wyraz twarzy. Przechyliła lekko głowę, a kąciki jej ust wygięły się w nikłym uśmieszku.

\- A co z moimi pytaniami? Znalazłaś mi wieszak?

\- N-nie. W schowku gospodarczym go nie ma...

\- Trzeba szukać dalej. Nie ruszymy z planem, dopóki nie zdobędziemy wieszaka.

\- Po co Ci ten wieszak? Chcesz powiesić sobie uniform, żeby się nie pogniótł?

Zulema zaśmiała się słysząc pytanie Macareny. Pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową i uniosła rękę, aby nawinąć sobie kosmyk blond włosów na palec jak już kiedyś robiła. Musiała przyznać, że niepewność ze strony blondynki budowała jej pewność siebie i poczucie kontroli, a to pozwalało jej na odrobinę swobody. W przeciwnym wypadku, uczucia wzięły by górę, a z tym próbowała walczyć już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Zobaczysz w swoim czasie. Jeśli Ci się nie uda, pogadam z Saray, może ktoś inny mi skołuje ten cholerny wieszak. Strażnika dało się zagadać w całkiem prosty sposób, klucza do wyjścia nie mamy, bo drzwi nie są całkowicie zamknięte, wystarczy je mocniej pchnąć i powinno być okej. Contenta?

Macarena kiwnęła głową, wciąż marszcząc brwi. Nie podobał jej się tok myślenia Zulemy, ale zdążyła się już nauczyć, że kobieta zawsze miała jakiś plan. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że faktycznie uda im się uciec z więzienia i nic nie stanie im na drodze. Odsunęła się nieznacznie, pozwalając kosmykowi swobodnie wykręcić się z palca Zulemy.

\- Pominęłaś jeszcze jedno pytanie. - Odezwała się w końcu, na powrót spoglądając na brunetkę.

\- A to... Myślałam, że się domyśliłaś.

Ton głosu Zulemy momentalnie się zmienił, spojrzenie pociemniało, a atmosfera od razu się zagęściła. Maca od razu podjęła wyzwanie. Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

\- Po prostu chcę to usłyszeć.

Brunetka uniosła brew i niemal straciła nad sobą panowanie, gdy znów zobaczyła dołeczki formujące się w policzkach Macareny. Szybkim krokiem pokonała odległość je dzielącą, a dłoń zamknęła się na delikatnej szyi blondynki, jak zawsze miała w zwyczaju robić.

- _Vale._ Chcę Cię pieprzyć.

Jej głos był niesamowicie chrapliwy, a ostatnie zdanie wywołało ciarki na całym ciele Macareny. Maca wypuściła ze świstem powietrze i pozwoliła Zulemie przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Ta nie musiała czekać na kolejne zaproszenie. Pchnęła kobietę na regał z książkami, wciąż zaciskając palce na jej szyi. Drugą rękę wsunęła za gumkę od spodni od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

Maca nie miała czasu zastanowić się skąd ta nagła zmiana w zachowaniu Zulemy. Poczuła ją w niemal każdej komórce swojego ciała i takie pytania nie miały w tym momencie żadnego znaczenia. Jęknęła i przygryzła wargę, starając zapanować nad oddechem, co wcale nie było łatwe. Zatraciła się w chwili, rozkoszując się każdym ruchem ze strony Zulemy, uświadamiając sobie jak bardzo jej się to podobało i jak wdzięczna była za to, że ich poprzedni raz w łazienkach nie był ich ostatnim.

***

Siedziały obok siebie na podłodze w bibliotece, opierając się plecami o regały z książkami. Macarena próbowała opanować wciąż lekko przyspieszony oddech, starając się przyswoić co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Kolejny raz. Zerknęła na Zulemę, która w milczeniu zdawała się relaksować. Jej oczy były przymknięte, a z ust wydobywało się ledwie słyszalne nucenie. Blondynka podniosła się nieco, żeby zmienić pozycje i usiąść na wprost towarzyszki. Brunetka poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Ferreiro, jednak jej pierwszą reakcją było zignorowanie jej choć ta uparcie nie przestawała się na nią wpatrywać.

\- Czego? - Zapytała w końcu, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie cichy śmiech, a to wreszcie zmusiło ją do uchylenia powiek i uraczenia Macareny swoim spojrzeniem. Dostrzegła, że kobieta uśmiecha się do niej z lekko przechyloną głową, a wzrok wodzi od jego oka do drugiego.

- _Que?_ Zaczynam się martwić, czy nie doznałaś żadnego urazu głowy, bo wyglądasz idiotycznie.

Zulema nie miała zamiaru przyznać na głos, że widok uśmiechniętej kobiety wywołał skurcz w żołądku, bo sama nie uznała tego za coś istotnego. Zamiast tego, uniosła brew i przybrała zobojętniały wyraz twarzy.

Macarena zaśmiała się ponownie i wzruszyła lekko ramionami powracając na swoją pozycję, by oprzeć się plecami o regał. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek ona i Zulema będą czymś w rodzaju "fuck buddies", zwłaszcza że parę lat temu obie chciały się wzajemnie zabić. Podobał jej się taki układ. Mogła zbliżyć się do kobiety i w końcu poznać ją taką, jaką faktycznie była, choć skrywała się za wielkimi murami.

\- Dlaczego mnie uratowałaś? Wtedy z pralki? - Zapytała po chwili, w końcu wyrzucając z siebie pytanie, które od długiego czasu chodziło jej po głowie.

Zulema przywołała do siebie wspomnienia z ubiegłego roku, kiedy to Azjatki zamknęły Macarenę w pralce uruchamiając program. Gdyby nie pojawiła się wtedy w odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie, blondynka prawdopodobnie by tego nie przeżyła.

\- _No lo sé._ \- Brunetka odezwała się w końcu. Przez moment zastanowiła się nad dalszą odpowiedzią, bo sama nie była pewna co tak naprawdę skłoniło ją do podjęcia takiej decyzji. - Chyba po prostu nie chciałam żebyś umarła. Bez względu na to, co wcześniej Ci obiecywałam. Ludzki odruch. Z resztą nie chciałam być uznana za winną.

Maca skinęła głową, domyślając się, że ostatnia część jej wypowiedzi była typową wymówką do zamaskowania prawdziwych zamiarów. A może Zulema zwyczajnie bała się utraty kogoś bliskiego? W końcu w obliczu śmierci człowiek jest w stanie dojść do różnych wniosków, do których nie byłby zdolny bez odpowiedniego bodźca.

\- Powinnyśmy chyba już wracać, żeby nikt nie zauważył naszej nieobecności. - Maca odezwała się po chwili, przeczesując rękoma włosy aby je zebrać i związać w ciasny kucyk. Nie odpowiedziała Zulemie, nie widziała w tym najmniejszego sensu. Z początku chciała przyznać, że wyjście do biblioteki było całkiem dobrym pomysłem, jednak domyśliła się, że brunetka rzuci kąśliwym komentarzem, a to było zbędne.

Zulema skinęła jej głową i podniosła się do pozycji stojącej. Poprawiła lekko pomięte ubrania i odwróciła się, żeby ruszyć wzdłuż regału. Teraz mogła już odetchnąć z ulgą, wdzięczna że Macarena nie zadawała pytań i nie próbowała rozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło. Wolała zostawić sprawy tak, jak były, bez zbędnego nazewnictwa.

Powoli i ostrożnie nacisnęła na klamkę i obie niepostrzeżenie wydostały się z biblioteki, by powrócić do swoich cel.

***

Przez kolejne dni, Zulema z Macareną niemal codziennie korzystały z wolnych chwil, wypełniając powinność bycia "fuck buddies", co niestety odbijało się na Zulemie, która miała coraz większy problem z traktowaniem tego okazjonalnie jako forma spędzania czasu. Zaczęła nienawidzić siebie jak i Macarenę za to, że zdołała ją przywiązać do siebie i uczyniła z tej, jakże powierzchownej rozrywki rutynę, a także normę, co przecież wcale normą nie było. Seks działał na nią jak narkotyk, którego chciała więcej i więcej, a co najgorsze - traktowała Macę jako pewną bezpieczną przystań. A to najbardziej spędzało jej sen z powiek. Stała się miękka. Słaba. Narażona na atak.

Nie przyznała się nikomu co czuła. Nikt nie wiedział o układzie kobiet, co czasami bywało uciążliwe, bo nie raz były bliskie nakrycia. Pozwoliły losowi samemu decydować co dalej, nie rozmawiając o tym, ani nie analizując zbytnio co się działo. Brunetka zajmowała swoje myśli planowaniem ucieczki z więzienia i poświęcając całą swoją uwagę na dopracowanie planu idealnego, co znacznie ułatwiało jej opóźnienie szczerej rozmowy.

Zulema zdołała w końcu zdobyć wieszak potrzebny do zrobienia czegoś, co planowała od jakiegoś czasu. Jednocześnie dogadała się z Macareną, że potrzebują wywołać porządny bunt w więzieniu, bo to byłoby idealną przykrywką, która rozproszy uwagę strażników. Namówiła Saray do planowania akcji w stołówce bez ujawniania szczegółów i prawdziwych powodów. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że wszystko wyjdzie zgodnie z planem i w końcu wydostanie się z tego pudła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Co myślicie o takim obrocie spraw? :D
> 
> Tłumaczenie:  
> Estás loco? - Oszalałaś?  
> Tranquila - Spokojnie  
> Contenta - Zadowolona?  
> No lo sé - Nie wiem


	28. Chapter 28

Dni upływały spokojnie. Koniec sierpnia zwiastował obniżenie się temperatur, co było dobrą wiadomością, bo niemalże każdy miał już dość palących upałów, które męczyły Hiszpanię przez cały miesiąc. Teraz powietrze nieco ochłodziło się, choć wciąż było ciepło i przyjemnie. Większość osadzonych starała się wykorzystać dogodną temperaturę, jak najwięcej przebywając na spacerniaku, by zażywać słonecznych kąpieli.

Zulema nie należała do tej grupy. Zdecydowanie wolała ukryć się w cieniu, żeby poświęcić swe myśli na doskonalenie planu ucieczki z więzienia. Często przebywała w bibliotece, bo tam miała ciszę, jednak Saray w końcu zaczęła domyślać się, że Zulema coś ukrywa, a to nie dawało jej spokoju. Niestety, każda próba rozmowy kończyła się fiaskiem, bo nie była w stanie wyciągnąć od koleżanki nic konkretnego.

\- Czemu taka jesteś?

Saray prychnęła, ciężko opadając na krzesło, ze zrezygnowaniem opierając brodę na ręce wspartej na stoliku. Zerknęła na Zulemę pochłoniętą czytaniem jakiejś książki, świdrując ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

- _Que?_ Jaka? - Brunetka nie podniosła głowy znad literatury, niewzruszona ostentacyjnym zachowaniem cyganki.

\- Właśnie taka! - Saray machnęła rękami w geście zaprezentowania. - Dziwnie się zachowujesz od jakiegoś czasu, znikasz w wolnym czasie albo się gdzieś ukrywasz. _Que pasa?_

Zulema w końcu przerwała czytanie i uraczyła rozmówczynię swoim spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później, jej przyjaciółka w końcu zauważy zmianę w jej zachowaniu, ale liczyła, że uda jej się uniknąć rozmowy. Miała do ukrycia dwie, całkiem istotne rzeczy i ani jedna, ani druga nie brzmiała zbyt dobrze, aby przedstawić ją Saray. Gdyby dowiedziała się o planie ucieczki, chciałaby brać w nim udział, a do tego nie można było dopuścić z uwagi na jej krótki wyrok i czekanie na spotkanie z córką. W przypadku potajemnych schadzek z Macareną... Wolała unikać rozmowy z kimkolwiek na ten temat.

\- Wydaje Ci się. Przez ten Twój instynkt macierzyński stałaś się przewrażliwiona. - Zulema skwitowała krótko.

Saray prychnęła kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem. Zulema ewidentnie coś ukrywała i nie chciała się do tego przyznać, co tylko upewniło cygankę w przekonaniu, że nie powinna odpuszczać. Zerwała się z krzesła i uderzyła otwartymi dłońmi o blat stolika, ignorując spojrzenia kobiet wokoło. Pochyliła się do przodu i spojrzała brunetce prosto w oczy.

\- Zule, wiesz, że nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie dowiem się co jest grane? _Tu eres mi hermana, venga._

Zulema westchnęła i ukradkiem zerknęła na towarzystwo wokoło, by sprawdzić czy osadzone dalej spoglądają w ich stronę czy też sytuacja się uspokoiła. Saray zauważyła ten gest i z powrotem opadła na krzesło, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Chciała być szczera z cyganką, bo zawsze o wszystkim jej mówiła i mogła na niej polegać, ale wiedziała też, że wiadomość o planie ucieczki nie spodoba jej się z jednego, prostego powodu - nie uwzględnia jej osoby. Saray z pewnością wpadłaby w szał i nalegałaby na wzięcie jej pod uwagę, a na to Zulema nie mogła pozwolić. Nie chciała narażać wolności przyjaciółki i pozbawiać ją całkowitego kontaktu z córką. Ta decyzja była już sama w sobie trudna, bo od początku ich wspólnego pobytu w więzieniu, zawsze planowały takie eskapady razem, ale tym razem to musiało się zmienić. Miała tylko nadzieję, że cyganka ją zrozumie w odpowiednim czasie.

- _Vale._ Ale jeśli piśniesz o tym komukolwiek choćby słówko... Nie ręczę za siebie. - Zulema wyprostowała się na krześle, rzucając srogie spojrzenie.

\- No nie mów, że jesteś w ciąży!

Saray klasnęła w dłonie, zadowolona ze swojego żarciku, jednak szybko zreflektowała się, że w bibliotece powinna zachować względną ciszę, o czym przypomniały jej przekleństwa i uciszania innych kobiet. Spojrzała na Zulemę i niemal natychmiast spoważniała, widząc, że ta nie jest w nastroju do żartów. Brunetka zacisnęła wargi, w duchu żałując, że jednak zdecydowała się cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Więc... Znikam czasem lub, jak twierdzisz, ukrywam się, dlatego że... - Zulema zrobiła pauzę, zastanawiając się jakie słowa dobrać, żeby nie brzmieć dziwnie. - Dlatego, że mam pewien układ z Rubią.

Saray uniosła brwi, jakby starała się zrozumieć co dokładnie Zahir chciała jej przekazać, ale przychodziło jej to z niemałą trudnością.

\- Jaki układ? Handlujecie czymś? Planujecie zabójstwo?

Zulema podrapała się po głowie, po raz pierwszy od dawna nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zdecydowała się ujawnić Saray powody schadzek z Ferreiro, bo w ten sposób cyganka nie będzie zadawać więcej pytań i dzięki temu plan ucieczki wciąż pozostanie tajemnicą. Z dwojga złego, to wydawało się lepszym pomysłem, choć mówienie o czymś takim nie było proste.

\- Inny... Układ... - W końcu odezwała się, tym razem już nie patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

\- Zule. Mówże o co chodzi!

\- _Joder..._ Bardziej... intymny układ.

Cisza wdarła się między obie i ciężko zawiesiła w powietrzu. Saray zamarła w bezruchu, z początku w zbyt wielkim szoku, by móc cokolwiek wydusić z siebie. Zulema z kolei, w końcu podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na kobietę z nadzieją, że uda jej się coś wyczytać z jej oczu. Nie miała pojęcia jakiej reakcji mogłaby się spodziewać, ale z pewnością nie takiej, jaką miała okazję zaobserwować. Saray parsknęła ze śmiechu raz, drugi, potem trzeci.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Pieprzysz... Macarenę Ferreiro? - Wydusiła w końcu, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech malujący się na twarzy.

Milczenie kompanki oznaczało tylko potwierdzenie. Saray kolejny raz klasnęła w dłonie, nie kryjąc się ze śmiechem, kompletnie ignorując upomnienia kobiet nieopodal. Zakryła ręką usta i rozbawiona spojrzała na brunetkę.

\- Zulema Zahir pieprzy Macarenę Ferreiro. - Powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. Nie wiedziała czy bardziej była rozbawiona czy zaskoczona tą sytuacją, ale z pewnością była to całkiem niezła mieszanka wybuchowa.

\- Zamknij się. Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć. - Zulema syknęła z zaciśniętymi zębami.

\- _Vale, vale._ \- Saray uniosła ręce, jednak na jej twarzy wciąż malował się szeroki uśmiech. - Ale... jak do tego w ogóle doszło? Ty i Golden Retriever? Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć!

Pytania, jakimi Saray zasypała Zulemę wprawiły kobietę z lekkie znużenie, jednak już postanowiła, że wystawi karty na stół i powie przyjaciółce, mimo że wcale nie było jej łatwo zdradzać takich szczegółów. Na ich szczęście, siedziały w najdalszym kącie biblioteki, a w pomieszczeniu i tak nie było wiele osób, toteż mogły swobodnie rozmawiać bez obaw, że ktoś mógłby o tym usłyszeć.

\- Zule... Zdajesz sobie, że wpadłaś po uszy? - Saray skomentowała wypowiedź Zulemy, a szeroki uśmiech znów zawitał na jej twarz.

\- _Que?_ Co Ty znowu wygadujesz.

Brunetka parsknęła, oburzając się niemal za szybko, żeby wyglądało to naturalnie. Przewróciła oczami. Co za brednie.

\- Nie udawaj! Przecież widzę jak wyglądasz kiedy o niej mówisz i jak mówisz. To nie tylko seks, to coś więcej, prawda? - Saray pochyliła się nad stolikiem, by zmniejszyć dystans między nią a kobietą. Spojrzała prosto w jej oczy, chcąc sprawdzić czy faktycznie ma rację.

Zulema nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego, prychnęła z dezaprobatą, jakby Saray opowiadała historie wzięte z księżyca. Możliwe, że sama wypierała część emocji, które odczuwała, ale niemożliwym było to, co cyganka insynuowała. Prawda, ostatnimi czasy, zbliżyła się do Macareny, a ich spotkania stały się rutyną. W obecności blondynki czuła się swobodnie i obie rozumiały się bez słów, ale to przecież jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Prawda?

\- Za dużo sobie wyobrażasz. Przesadzasz. - Ucięła krótko, chcąc zamknąć temat.

\- Jak Cię kocham, tak Ci nie pozwolę znów zakopać uczuć w sobie. - Saray uniosła palec wskazujący, grożąc nim przed brunetką. - Wiem, że może to zabrzmi dziwnie z moich ust, zwłaszcza że w pierwszej chwili tak mnie zaskoczyłaś, jakby normalnie prezydent miał nas odwiedzić! Ale myślę, że to coś dobrego. Serio. Co prawda dziwna by z was była para, ale nie mnie oceniać.

\- Co Ty wygadujesz?! Jaka para? Oszalałaś? - Zulema podniosła głos i zatrzasnęła otwartą książkę, którą miała przed sobą. - Basta! Twoja wyobraźnia zawędrowała za daleko.

\- _Oy, tranquila!_ Nie musisz się tak unosić, nie miałam nic złego na myśli. Wiesz, że chcę dla Ciebie jak najlepiej.

Saray wzruszyła lekko ramionami, zaskoczona nagłym wybuchem brunetki. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji, nie wiedziała, że to aż taki drażliwy temat, ale to utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że miała rację. W innym przypadku, Zulema miałaby gdzieś teksty cyganki, czy to głupie czy nie.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jak już nic nie będziesz mówić.

Zulema skwitowała i podniosła się z miejsca. Wzięła książki i odsunęła się od stolika, by odnieść je na miejsce. Wrzuciła je do koszyka, gdzie osadzona porządkowała oddane tomiki, kompletnie ignorując srogie spojrzenie kobiety skierowane w jej stronę. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę uciekała od samej siebie i swoich uczuć, ale miała trudność z zaakceptowaniem ich. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości, nie w takim momencie. Musiała zachować jasność umysłu i nie angażować się w nic poważnego, bo to z pewnością wiązałoby się z problemami.

\- Wiesz, że powinnaś z nią o tym porozmawiać, nie? O ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiłaś.

Saray dogoniła ją tuż przy wyjściu z biblioteki, łapiąc ją delikatnie za ramię, by zatrzymać tuż przy drzwiach. Kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów, zdając sobie sprawę, że Zulema będzie zgrywać kompletnie niewzruszoną. Nie myliła się. Brunetka prychnęła i wyminęła cygankę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Udawała, że miała gdzieś jej słowa, choć sama od kilku dni powtarzała sobie, że powinna faktycznie wyjaśnić co nieco. Czas naglił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coraz bliżej do końca, ale jeszcze tyle się musi wydarzyć... Tak więc spokojnie, jeszcze trochę rozdziałów przed nami! :D
> 
> Tłumaczenie:  
> Que pasa? - Co jest?  
> Tu eres mi hermana, venga. - Jesteś moją siostrą, dawaj


	29. Chapter 29

Nieświadoma swojej zgodności i synchronizacji z Zulemą, Macarena postanowiła porozmawiać na spokojnie z przyjaciółkami i powiedzieć im o planie ucieczki. Ufała im całkowicie i wiedziała, że zrozumieją. Nie chciała przed nimi nic ukrywać, ponieważ zależało jej na należytym pożegnaniu z każdą z nich. Nawet jeśli ucieczka nie udałaby się, to z pewnością zostałaby przeniesiona do innego więzienia albo utknęłaby w izolatce na nie wiadomo ile czasu.

Nim jednak zdążyła zacząć temat, Owca wpadła do celi niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Rozejrzała się wokoło, zadowolona z obecności wszystkich. Wyprostowała się dumnie i wsparła rękoma pod boki, czekając na reakcje towarzystwa.

\- _Que pasa?_ \- Antonia odwróciła się gwałtownie, przerywając układanie swoich rzeczy na półce.

Tere uniosła głowę, nie zmieniając swej pozycji leżącej na pryczy, natomiast Macarena zbierająca się do swojej rozmowy, zerknęła zaskoczona na ciemnoskórą. Owca chciała zbudować napięcie i przez chwilę milczała, delektując się minami kobiet czekających na wyjaśnienia. W końcu jednak, przerwała ciszę.

\- Zdałam egzaminy!

Macarena jako pierwsza krzyknęła z radości i natychmiast rzuciła się w ramiona kobiety. Niedługo potem, dołączyła do nich Antonia, a następnie Tere. Razem utworzyły mały okrąg, obejmując się wzajemnie.

\- Gratulację! _Muy bien!_ \- Maca uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jednak na moment spoważniała, unosząc palec wskazujący do góry - Mam nadzieję, że zdałaś tak, jak reszta, legalnie?

\- _Si, si!_ Nie miałam najwyższego wyniku w grupie, ale wystarczyło, żebym zdała.

Każda gratulowała Owcy ciesząc się z sukcesu kobiety. Przez moment, nikt nie myślach o problemach więziennego świata, nawet Macarena zdawała się korzystać z chwili, by móc porozmawiać z resztą całkowicie swobodnie, bez żadnej presji. Kobiety usiadły na łóżkach i kontynuowały obgadywanie testów, które Owca zdała bez niczyjej pomocy.

Maca wiedziała, że moment prawdy zbliżał się nieubłaganie i w końcu będzie musiała zacząć cięższy temat, który z pewnością zepsuje reszcie humor. Nie chciała tego robić, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że jest to nieuchronne, bo naprawdę zależało jej na byciu w porządku wobec przyjaciółek. Odczekała aż temat związany z egzaminami zostanie wyczerpany i w końcu zabrała głos.

\- _Chicas..._ Chciałabym wam coś powiedzieć...

Gdy udało jej się zwrócić uwagę całej trójki, postarała się w miarę spokojny i dyplomatyczny sposób wyjaśnić całą sytuację związaną z planowaniem ucieczki, począwszy od współpracy z Zulemą, a kończąc na samej ucieczce po wywołaniu buntu. Nie spodziewała się łagodnych reakcji, raczej strofowania i kazań skierowanych w jej stronę, ale nie mogła się dziwić. Ten pomysł był szalenie niebezpieczny i w niemal połowie szans skazany na porażkę.

Naświetliła kompankom istotę zorganizowania protestu, który odbyłyby się i w stołówce i w innych miejscach w budynku, bo to potrzebne było do odwrócenia uwagi. Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie wiedziała jaki dokładnie był plan Zulemy, bo brunetka niespecjalnie chciała się przyznać z wszystkiego co zaplanowała, tak więc Macarena też do końca nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać. Dotarło to do niej wtedy, gdy Antonia z Owcą zaczęły wypytywać o każdy najmniejszy aspekt tego szalonego planu.

\- Pomijając to, że ten plan jest baardzo ryzykowny, to dziwie się, że tak po prostu współpracujesz z Zulemą. - Owca skomentowała, pocierając dłonią skroń. - Znaczy... Zauważyłam, że ostatnio często spędzacie razem czas, ale nie wiedziałam, że jesteś skłonna zaryzykować dołożeniem kolejnych lat w więzieniu aby spróbować uciec z samym _Elfo del puto infierno._

\- Też się sobie dziwiłam, ale uwierz mi. Warto zaryzykować. Nie mam nic do stracenia.

Macarena wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Ufała Zulemie, ale nie chciała tego mówić koleżankom, bo to mogłoby wywołać skrajne emocje, biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólną przeszłość.

\- W tym momencie najważniejsze jest to, że chciałabym wam podziękować za wszystko. Za każdą pomoc, jaką od was otrzymałam i za wasze cudowne towarzystwo. Nie wiem gdzie będę za te kilka dni, czy na wolności, czy na stryczku, ale chciałam się z wami odpowiednio pożegnać.

Ledwie zdążyła dokończyć ostatnie zdanie, a Owca zdążyła podnieść się ze swojego łóżka, by wskoczyć na pryczę Macareny. Objęła ją i ścisnęła mocno, czując łzy napływające do oczu. Pozostałe dołączyły do dwójki, ale odsunęły się po chwili, by dać im moment dla siebie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz... I mam nadzieję, że Zulema Cię niczym nie szantażowała!

Owca wyszeptała cicho, gdy Macarenie w końcu udało wyswobodzić się z uścisku. Obie wiedziały, że ciemnoskóra zawsze będzie miała słabość do blondynki czy tego chciała czy nie.

\- Spokojnie, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. - Maca zapewniła ją, zaczesując ciemnego loka za ucho kobiety. - Niemniej... będę mieć do Ciebie małą prośbę. Gdy będzie już po wszystkim... Przekaż to Saray.

Pochyliła się do tyłu, by wygrzebać spod pościeli mały zwitek papieru, na którym drobnym maczkiem zapisana była treść liściku. Wręczyła go Owcy, spoglądając porozumiewawczo na przyjaciółkę. Ta ujęła karteczkę złożoną na, bóg wie ile, małych części i schowała ją za spodnie. Nie musiała dopytywać, bo domyślała się od kogo była wiadomość. Skinęła na znak zrozumienia i ponownie przytuliła blondynkę w ramach pożegnania.

Maca pozostała z przyjaciółkami do późnego popołudnia, wykorzystując jak najwięcej wolnego czasu jaki im pozostał. Postanowiła, że po kolacji znajdzie Zulemę, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej konkretów w jej wielkim planie, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie takie proste...

***

Czas kolacji pozwalał kobietom na wyciszenie się, każda po długim dniu mogła usiąść z koleżankami, zjeść ciepły posiłek i porozmawiać przy stoliku. W odróżnieniu do pory obiadowej, kolacja przebiegała w bardziej spokojnym tonie, a sala nie była tak przepełniona jak po południu, co ułatwiało rozmowy i swobodne przemieszczanie się.

Macarena przyszła do stołówki jak najwcześniej, by móc zająć dogodne miejsce do obserwacji całego pomieszczenia. Wodziła wzrokiem od stolika do stolika, starając się znaleźć czarnowłosą kobietę, jednak nigdzie nie mogła jej znaleźć. Zdążyła zjeść posiłek i posiedzieć trochę z nadzieją, że Zulema w końcu zdecyduje się zjawić na stołówce, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. W końcu, zrezygnowana podniosła się z miejsca, zabrała pustą tackę, by odnieść ją na swoje miejsce i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia tylko po to, żeby w wejściu trafić na brunetkę.

\- Najwyższa pora!

Maca od razu wypaliła i cofnęła się parę kroków, uważnie śledząc poczynania Zulemy, która w spokoju minęła ją i podeszła do lady, żeby porwać z koszyka jabłko. Zajęła miejsce przy pustym stoliku i wgryzła się w owoc. Nie przejęła się zbytnio obecnością blondynki, która stanęła nad siedzącą kobietą, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i marszcząc lekko czoło.

\- Uwielbiam Twoje zmienne nastroje.

Nie doczekawszy się jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jej strony, westchnęła i usiadła na przeciwko brunetki. Oparła łokcie na stole, hardo spoglądając na kobietę. Myślała, że zaczęcie tematu nie będzie trudne i bez problemu zdoła wyperswadować Zulemie fakt, że nie czuje się równoprawną wspólniczką w planowaniu ucieczki. W rzeczywistości, okazało się to nieco trudniejsze, zwłaszcza gdy Zulema spoglądała swym zimnym spojrzeniem wprost na blondynkę.

\- Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś mnie bardziej wtajemniczyć w nasz plan? - Zaczęła ponownie, w końcu licząc na odpowiedź.

Zulema ugryzła jabłko, nie przejmując się, że kawałek był za duży i musiała nieźle się namęczyć, żeby go zjeść. Nie spieszyła się, co powoli działało Macarenie na nerwy, choć starała się tego nie okazywać. W końcu przełknęła i odezwała się cicho.

\- Wiesz wystarczająco. Reszta owiana jest tajemnicą dla Twojego dobra.

\- Nie udawaj, że nagle przejmujesz się moim losem.

Macarena od razu odparowała, nie mając ochoty na żadne gierki.

\- Oj jeszcze dużo nie wiesz... - Zulema zaśmiała się pod nosem, a następnie ugryzła kolejny kęs owoca. - Jutro rozpocznie się bunt, to nam da furtkę do dalszego działania. Gdy już uda nam się uciec, mamy pewien kontakt, który będzie na nas czekał z samochodem, którym odjedziemy w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Piękne, nieprawdaż?

Zulema nie miała zamiaru zdradzać każdego szczegółu, jaki miała zaplanowany, bo nie miała pewności, czy Maca nie miałaby żadnych obiekcji. W ten sposób mogła swobodnie działać. Co do dalszych planów dotyczących życia poza kratami, kwestia ta pozostawała wielką niewiadomą, bo sama Zahir nie wybiegała tak daleko w przyszłość. Póki co, wolała skupić się na rzeczach ważniejszych.

\- Coś ukrywasz i nie podoba mi się to. - Macarena przygryzła lekko wargę, próbując rozszyfrować chodzącą zagadkę jaką była Zulema. - Obyś nie wykręciła żadnego numeru.

Brunetka dokończyła spożywanie jabłka i w reakcji na zdanie blondynki, uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i wyprostowała na krześle. Ktoś tu się jutro zdziwi, pomyślała, spoglądając w zielone oczy Macareny. W mig przypomniała sobie słowa Saray, która doradziła jej, żeby porozmawiała z Macą o ich skomplikowanej relacji, jednak nie był to odpowiedni moment na taki temat. Wiedziała też, że w najbliższym czasie ciężko będzie o stosowną chwilę do dyskusji, ale spychanie tej rozmowy na dalszy plan wydawało się znakomitym pomysłem. Choć zapewne tylko wydawało, ale tego Zulema zdawała się na razie nie przyswajać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie:  
> Muy bien - bardzo dobrze  
> Chicas - dziewczyny
> 
> Coraz bliżej próby ucieczki, muszę przyznać, że samej mi się to dobrze czyta i w pełni rozumiem wasze oczekiwania na kolejne rozdziały :D


	30. Chapter 30

Odliczanie godzin do rozpoczęcia buntu sprawiało, że zarówno Macarena jak i Zulema siedziały w swoich celach jak na szpilkach, mając nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Plan miał zacząć wchodzić w życie w godzinach obiadowych tak, by jednak wszyscy zdążyli spokojnie zjeść. Wieści rozeszły się w mgnieniu oka i teraz już każda kobieta była świadoma tego, co nadchodziło. Zdecydowana większość ochoczo przyjęła informację o wszczęciu buntu, nieliczne postanowiły nie wtrącać się w rozróby i spędzić czas w celi, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe - nie każdy chciał walczyć i protestować.

Dosyć spora liczba kobiet zebrała się na stołówce i mimo, że póki co było spokojnie, każda posłusznie odbierała swoją porcję posiłku, to widać było dyskretne wymiany spojrzeń i nieco napiętą atmosferę. Strażnicy przechadzali się z wolna po pomieszczeniu, zupełnie nieświadomi tego, co się miało wydarzyć za parę minut.

W końcu Zulema podniosła się z miejsca i silnie rzuciła pustą tacą o stół. Dźwięk odbił się od powierzchni i zawibrował metalicznie, co zwróciło uwagę reszty towarzystwa. Kobiety spojrzały na czarnowłosą, gotowe do działania.

\- _Que mierda esta?_ Znowu karmicie nas ochłapami?

Warknęła dostatecznie głośno, gdy wskoczyła na ławkę i teatralnie uniosła ręce w górę. Obrzuciła towarzystwo pogardliwym spojrzeniem, zawieszając swój wzrok na strażnikach zdziwionych jej reakcją. Kobiety nie potrzebowały dalszej zachęty. Natychmiast zerwały się z miejsc i zaczęły wykrzykiwać przeróżne hasła, rzucając tackami, by narobić jak największego hałasu. Zulema zwinnie zeskoczyła na podłogę i dyskretnie wtopiła się w tłum, by nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Strażnicy od razu wezwali wsparcie przez krótkofalówki i próbowali przekrzyczeć skandujące osadzone, co nie było proste ze względu na ich większą liczbę.

Zaalarmowani strażnicy z innych miejsc nie zdążyli pobiec z odsieczą, bo reszta więzienia dołączyła do wrzawy i wnet cały budynek pełen był wzburzonych kobiet, które wzajemnie nakręcały się i wykrzykiwały wyzwiska. Macarena, która dużo wcześniej ulotniła się ze stołówki, teraz wychyliła się z celi, by móc obserwować zachodzące zmiany. Korytarzem co rusz przebiegały kobiety, rzucając czym tylko miały w strażników i robiąc jak największy bałagan, przez co blondynka wahała się nad wyjściem z celi.

Wycofała się w głąb pokoju, zerkając na Tere siedzącą na swoim łóżku. Czekała na Antonię, która miała po nią przyjść, by obie poszły na dziedziniec tam robiąc hałas. Skinęła jej głową i podeszła do swojej szufladki z zamiarem schowania przydatnych rzeczy, żeby nikt przez przypadek nic nie ukradł. Odczekała jeszcze chwilę i w końcu wyszła z celi, od razu kierując swe kroki w stronę schodów. Nie wiedziała gdzie na ten moment znajdzie Zulemę, ale po uprzednim dogadaniu się, miały się spotkać, gdy bunt zdąży przybrać na sile.

Unikając latających rolek papieru, przemknęła przez hall główny i ruszyła do stołówki tylko po to, żeby zatrzymać się w wąskim korytarzu prowadzącym na jadalnię. Miejsce było kompletnie zablokowane i nie sposób było dostać się do środka ani wyjść na zewnątrz. Maca miała nadzieję, że Zulema zdążyła na czas się ulotnić i teraz pozostało jej szukanie kobiety w innych miejscach.

Przeklęła w duchu, przebiegając pośród korytarzy pełnych wrzeszczących kobiet i strażników starających się zapanować nad sytuacją. Kondycja, którą wyćwiczyła na treningach boxingu okazała się bardzo przydatna, bo przynajmniej nie złapała zadyszki podczas poszukiwań Zulemy, która zdawała się przepaść jak kamień w wodę. W końcu, tchnięta myślą, ruszyła w stronę łazienek, licząc że tam znajdzie kobietę.

Przed wejściem nikogo nie było, toteż bez wahania weszła do środka. Uchyliła drzwi i gdyby nie przeszła do strefy prysznicowej, nie zobaczyłaby widoku, który zmroził jej krew w żyłach.

\- Coś Ty, do cholery, zrobiła?!

Parę metrów dalej, na podłodze, leżała Amanda w kałuży krwi. Nie okazywała żadnych oznak życia, a na brzuchu widniała rana. Zulema stała nad czarnoskórą, w ręku trzymała metalowy wieszak, który wcale nie przypominał wieszaka. Teraz wyglądał jak prowizorycznie wykonany szpikulec, którym prawdopodobnie brunetka zadała cios. Podniosła głowę, a jej spojrzenie spotkało się z przerażonym wzrokiem Macareny. Blondynka stała jak wryta, niezdolna do poruszania się.

***

_(Kilkanaście minut wcześniej)_

Zulema usiadła na ławeczce w pomieszczeniu głównym łazienki. Oparła łokcie o kolana i ze spokojem czekała na gościa, który w końcu pojawił się w drzwiach.

\- Podobno chciałaś rozmawiać.

Czarnoskóra spokojnie weszła do środka. Względnie spokojnie, bo zdążyła już rozejrzeć się wokoło w poszukiwaniu innych osób. Nie znalazła nikogo. Włożyła ręce do kieszeni i zbliżyła się do kobiety. Od osób trzecich dowiedziała się, że Zulema chciała porozmawiać na osobności, żeby dogadać się w jakiejś sprawie. Nie wiedziała o co mogło chodzić, ale ciekawość była silniejsza niż jakiekolwiek obawy, zwłaszcza że średnio podobało jej się dołączanie do buntu, który zapewne skończyłby się w izolatce.

Zulema nie spieszyła się z wyjaśnieniami. Pozwoliła kobiecie podejść bliżej i dopiero wtedy podniosła się z miejsca. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i zbliżyła do filaru obok, by oprzeć się jednym ramieniem i obrzucić przybyłą lakonicznym spojrzeniem.

\- Owszem. Może nie porozmawiać, a raczej dać do zrozumienia.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Amanda wyprostowała się nieznacznie, starając się sprawiać wrażenie kompletnie niewzruszonej. Nie była pewna co do intencji Zahir, bo kobieta potrafiła być cholernie nieobliczalna, dlatego też odrobina ostrożności nie zaszkodziła.

\- Twoja zasadzka na blondynę i mszczenie się nie było zbyt dobrym posunięciem... - Zaczęła powoli i odepchnęła się od ściany. - Mogłaś poprzestać na groźbach słownych, ale wolałaś zrobić show. Kto wie, czy nie wymyśliłaś czegoś jeszcze.

\- O to nie musisz się martwić. Trzymam się od was z daleka.

Czarnoskóra odpowiedziała chłodno, mierząc Zulemę uważnym spojrzeniem. Śledziła każdy jej ruch, kiedy kobieta wolnym krokiem zataczała małe kółko nieopodal niej. Wyczuwała, że coś tu jest nie tak, jednak uparcie trzymała gardę.

\- Problem w tym, że Ci nie wierzę... - Brunetka zbliżyła się do Amandy, zatrzymując się tuż przed nią. Przygryzła wargę i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie - A nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktoś cierpiał przez moje błędy.

Amanda nie zdążyła zareagować, Zulema była szybsza. W mgnieniu oka wyciągnęła zza spodni szpikulec utworzony z metalowego wieszaka i łapiąc kobietę za ramię, wbiła go w jej brzuch. Cios był zdecydowany i mocny, jednak Zulema nie zaprzestała. Ponowiła cios, celując nieco niżej. Wiedziała, że atak jej nie zabije, umyślnie wybrała brzuch, a nie klatkę piersiową, żeby unieruchomić Amandę w miejscu.

Czarnoskóra rozchyliła usta, jednak żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył. W końcu stęknęła z bólu, automatycznie łapiąc się za krwawiące miejsce. Szpikulec przeciął skórę podobnie do noża, stąd krwawienie było dosyć obfite. Była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby móc zareagować. Cofnęła się o krok, czując rozdzierający ból powoli rozchodzący się po całym ciele.

\- Nie wybaczę Ci tego... Zobaczysz... Jeśli z tego wyjdę... Będziesz tego żałować...

Z trudem udawało jej się sklejać słowa w zdanie. Oddech się spłycił, przez co miała trudności z wzięciem głębokiego oddechu. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Zulemę i wolną ręką, którą nie próbowała zatamować krwawienia chwyciła za kołnierz od koszuli brunetki. Chciała coś jeszcze zrobić, zaatakować, jednak brunetka ją ubiegła. Machnęła głową i wycelowała w nos wykonując swoje popisowe zagranie. Uderzenie było tak silne, że tracąca siły Amanda zatoczyła się do tyłu i upadła na kolana, gdzie straciła przytomność osuwając się na posadzkę.

***

_(Obecnie)_

\- To, co należało zrobić. - Zulema w końcu przerwała uciążliwą ciszę, odrzucając broń na posadzkę. - Spokojnie, żyje, tylko straciła przytomność.

\- _Q-Que?_

Macarena zdołała wydukać jedno proste słowo, bo nie była zdolna do racjonalnego myślenia. Z paniką wyraźnie malującą się na twarzy spojrzała ponownie na bezwładne ciało, a następnie znów na Zulemę. Nie spodziewała się, że Zulema będzie jeszcze zdolna do próby zabójstwa. Myślała, że po tylu latach zmieniła się i już nie będzie taką zimnokrwistą suką, a przed nią leżał dowód, który zdawał się mówić, że żadna zmiana nie zaszła.

\- Musimy się stąd wynieść zanim strażnicy przyjdą! - gdy w końcu odzyskała jako taką przytomność umysłu, zrobiła krok w przód i spojrzała na czarnowłosą.

Zulema uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i nie odpowiedziała od razu. Poprawiła wymiętą koszulę i podeszła do blondynki, by złapać ją za nadgarstek i pociągnąć w głąb pomieszczenia. Zaskoczona, nie oponowała, pozwalając się prowadzić.

\- Niestety, ale nie możemy stąd wyjść.

Macarena spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na kobietę, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli. Jak to nie mogą wyjść? Przecież właśnie to powinny zrobić, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Miały szansę, bo w więzieniu wciąż trwał bunt i wszędzie panowało zamieszanie. Zulema westchnęła przeciągle i przymknęła na moment powieki, oczekując wybuchu.

\- To jest część planu. Dzięki temu dostaniemy się do autobusu, który pomoże nam w ucieczce.

Nie spojrzała blondynce w oczy, nie musiała. Wiedziała, że kobieta będzie mieć pretensje o ukrywanie tak istotnych rzeczy. Nie chciała jej o tym mówić, bo domyślała się, że Maca próbowałaby znaleźć inny sposób, a w jej mniemaniu, innego sposobu na ten moment, nie było.

\- Jak to część planu? Zabicie więźniarki było częścią planu? Co Ty wygadujesz? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś?!

Głos Macareny podniósł się, a ona sama zaczynała odczuwać zdenerwowanie. Przeczesała dłonią włosy, które pozostały w nieładzie i zbliżyła się do umywalki, by zmoczyć twarz wodą. Z jednej strony, miała ochotę wyjść z łazienki i nie mieć nic wspólnego z atakiem na Amandę, ale z drugiej, domyślała się, że Zulemy plan uwzględniał wszystko i był dobrze przemyślany, a przecież zależało jej na ucieczce.

\- Nie mówiłam, bo wiedziałam jaka będzie Twoja reakcja. Wszystko Ci...

Zulema urwała w połowie zdania, bo do łazienki wpadło dwóch strażników. Odwróciła się w ich stronę, a kąciki jej warg uniosły się ku górze. Macarena spojrzała na mężczyzn, z przerażeniem obserwując ich reakcje, a następnie przeniosła wzrok na brunetkę, która ze stoickim spokojem czekała na rozwój wydarzeń. Dzięki temu wiedziała, że to też było częścią planu, choć to nie pomagało w zachowaniu spokoju. Nawet nie chciała się zastanawiać, co im mogło grozić za taki występek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zulema znów zaskakuje, bo to Zulema, nie byłaby bez tego sobą huh :D 
> 
> Tłumaczenie:  
> Que mierda esta? - Co to za gówno?


	31. Chapter 31

Głos syreny rozbrzmiał w całym budynku, wszczynając alarm, by zorganizować wszelkie jednostki do działania. Strażnicy mieli problem z uspokojeniem buntu, kobiety czuły pewność siebie, co tylko utrudniało zapanowanie nad protestem, który z wolna wymykał się spod kontroli. Całe więzienie było w kompletnym chaosie, śmieci walały się po korytarzach, ludzie przekrzykiwali się przez wyjący alarm i mało kto wiedział co się dzieje.

Zulema z Macareną jako jedne z pierwszych zostały umieszczone w izolatce ze względu na próbę dokonania zabójstwa, które należało rozwiązać. Reszta strażników w popłochu biegała we wszystkie strony, starając się wyłapać jak najwięcej kobiet żeby wrzucić je do cel lub izolatek. W niespełna kilkanaście minut od wszczęcia alarmu sytuacja w końcu zdawała się uspokajać. Wezwane posiłki wkroczyły do akcji, a mężczyźni ubrani w pełne mundury z karabinami w rękach budziły lęk i zmuszały osadzone do powrotu do swoich cel. Alarm w końcu ucichł, dając błogie wytchnienie, a sytuacja powoli wracała do normy.

Macarena ciężko opadła na pryczę w izolatce, mając teraz całe pomieszczenie dla siebie. Zulema prawdopodobnie była gdzieś niedaleko, ale nie była pewna gdzie dokładnie. Ściągnęła buty i zwinęła się w kłębek, wciąż mając przed oczami bezwładne ciało Amandy leżące w kałuży krwi. Miała nadzieję, że kobieta przeżyje, bo mimo wszystko, nie zasługiwała na taki los. W głowie analizowała całą sytuację, wciąż zła na Zulemę za nie poinformowanie jej o tym zagraniu, bo równie dobrze obie mogły razem coś zdziałać. Ale nie. Zulema wolała załatwić sprawy po swojemu, w pojedynkę, a ona mogła tylko się zastanawiać jaki jest kolejny krok.

Westchnęła głośno, a do jej uszu doszedł czyiś głos. Głos, a dokładniej śpiew. Delikatny, ledwie słyszalny śpiew, bardziej przypominający nucenie. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, starając się wychwycić jakiekolwiek słowa, ale miała z tym problem, bo to na pewno nie był hiszpański. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że melodia była nucona po arabsku.

\- Zulema?

Zeszła z łóżka i podeszła do małej kratki, dzięki której mogła cokolwiek usłyszeć. Pochyliła się nad otworem, wyczekując jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

\- Śpiewałam tą piosenkę Fatimie jak się urodziła.

Zulema przerwała śpiew i po chwili milczenia w końcu się odezwała. Macarena nie wiedziała czy powinna coś powiedzieć czy czekać jak brunetka dalej zabierze głos, jednak póki co stwierdziła, że zaczeka, dając jej możliwość na dokończenie myśli jeśli by tego chciała.

\- Zabrali mi ją niemal od razu po narodzinach, ale zdążyłam ją uspokoić tą melodią. Wyglądała tak niewinnie. Matka była bezwzględna, nie chciała żebym ja ją wychowywała. Ciągle jej przeszkadzałam i przynosiłam hańbę całej rodzinie. Według niej, nie byłabym dobrym materiałem na matkę. Może miała rację i gdyby nie ona, to poszłabym w jej ślady.

Umilkła, a Maca opuściła głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że powrót do takich wspomnień może być nieco bolesny. Jej cała złość, jaką odczuwała przez zaistniałą sytuację zdała się wyparować i w tym momencie nie była istotna. Doceniała, że Zulema dzieli się z nią swoją historią, choć przeszkadzało jej to, że nie była w stanie na nią spojrzeć i porozmawiać w cztery oczy, bo to na pewno byłoby znacznie bardziej komfortowe.

\- Wiesz, że to, co Twoja matka Ci wpajała przez cały czas nie miało prawa bytu? Była toksyczna, manipulowała Tobą, a Ty na pewno nie jesteś taka jak ona.

Macarena nie była pewna czy dobrze dobrała słowa, ale chciała powiedzieć cokolwiek, żeby kobieta wiedziała, że może z nią porozmawiać.

- _Ay, Rubia_... Skąd Ty wiesz jaka była moja matka... Jaka ja jestem... Nie wiesz wszystkiego. - Głos Zulemy stężał i na powrót stał się chrapliwy i chłodny.

\- Masz rację. Nie wiem. Ale jak nam się uda, to będę miała mnóstwo czasu żeby Cię lepiej poznać.

\- _Que?_

\- No chyba nie myślałaś, że się rozejdziemy i każda pójdzie w swoją stronę? Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. - Maca zaśmiała się krótko, licząc na to, że brunetka również się rozchmurzy.

Zulema nie odpowiedziała od razu. Nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania. Szczerze powiedziawszy, myślała, że blondynka po ucieczce będzie chciała uciec jak najdalej od skorpiona, prawdopodobnie do brata czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Takie słowa uderzyły ją prosto w klatkę piersiową, gdzie poczuła nagłe ściśnięcie, a nikła nadzieja na nowo rozbudziła się. Saray miała rację, że powinna porozmawiać z blondyną o ich relacji, ale prawda była taka, że brunetka zwyczajnie się tego bała. Bała się, że rozmowa poszłaby w złym kierunku i wszystko skończyłoby się tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, a nie była gotowa na kolejną utratę kogoś, na kim jej zależało. Zależało. Cóż za przeklęte słowo.

\- Zulema? - Maca ponownie odezwała się, gdy nie usłyszała żadnej reakcji.

\- Zobaczymy czy będziesz tak powtarzać po tygodniu spędzonym razem. Znienawidzisz mnie. - Zulema odburknęła ironicznie, jak zwykle unikając konfrontacji. - Z resztą teraz to nie jest ważne. Teraz, to musimy czekać na proces.

Maca wyprostowała się na samo słowo "proces", zaskoczona nagłym zwrotem akcji. Nie tego się spodziewała.

\- Proces? - Powtórzyła za kobietą, spoglądając na kratkę, jakby to miało pomóc w uzyskaniu odpowiedzi.

- _Si._ To nasza szansa. Zobaczysz.

Mimo prób wyciągnięcia dalszych informacji, Zulema nie chciała nic więcej powiedzieć na ten temat. Pozostała niewzruszona, a następnie zamilkła całkowicie, prawdopodobnie rozkładając się na łóżku. Macarena westchnęła rozgoryczona i również powróciła na pryczę, licząc na to, że uda jej się przespać choć chwilę. W końcu nic innego jej nie pozostało.

***

Minęło kilka dni od buntu, Macarena straciła już poczucie czasu i kompletnie nie wiedziała kiedy jest dzień, a kiedy noc. Starała się ufać swojemu zegarowi biologicznemu, ale to wcale nie było takie proste. Niekiedy słyszała otwieranie drzwi, kiedy strażnicy umieszczali kolejne osadzone w osobnych celach, ale poza tym, wszędzie wokoło panowała nieznośna cisza. Kilkakrotnie próbowała zagadać do Zulemy przez kratkę w ścianie, jednak odpowiadało jej milczenie poprzedzane miarowym skapywaniem kropel wody gdzieś w oddali.

W końcu strażnik otworzył drzwi do jej celi, co niezwykle uradowało blondynkę, gdyż ta miała już dość siedzenia w izolatce bez żadnych wiadomości o koleżankach po buncie i zależało jej na informacji o stanie Amandy. Mężczyzna jednak nie odpowiedział na żadne zadane pytanie, zamiast tego zakuwając ją w kajdanki i wyprowadzając na poziom zerowy. Wysłano ją pod prysznic, a następnie wprowadzono ją do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się jej eleganckie ubrania na przebranie.

\- Masz chwilę na przebranie się i doprowadzenie się do porządku. Za dwadzieścia minut wyjeżdżacie na rozprawę.

Strażnik oswobodził ręce blondynki w momencie, gdy do pokoju wepchnięta została Zulema, która najwyraźniej miała takie same polecenia. Następnie oboje wyszli, nie zapominając żeby zamknąć drzwi na klucz.

\- Zgaduję, że Ty wiesz więcej co to za rozprawa? - Maca podeszła do swoich ubrań, niepewnie je przeglądając.

Zulema przeciągnęła się leniwie i zbliżyła do stolika. Nie czekając na specjalnie zaproszenie, zrzuciła z siebie spodnie i koszulę, by przebrać się w formalny strój. Naciągnęła na siebie czarne spodnie i spojrzała na Macarenę z nikłym uśmiechem.

\- Zostałyśmy oskarżone o próbę zabójstwa osadzonej. - Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to nie było nic ważnego. - A raczej ja zostałam oskarżona, Ty jesteś współwinna.

\- Czyli Amanda żyje?

Brunetka dostrzegła nadzieję malującą się na jej twarzy i niechętnie skinęła jej twierdząco głową. Nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego Macarenie tak zależało na tym, by Amanda nie zginęła, a w życiu nie pomyślałaby, że powodem mogła być niechęć blondynki do powrotu Zulemy do starych przyzwyczajeń, których zdawała się już pozbyć.

\- Do sądu mamy jechać małym busem i to będzie nasza szansa na ucieczkę. Więc jeśli dobrze pójdzie, nie dojedziemy na rozprawę. Jedzie z nami dwóch strażników, jeden kierowca i drugi, który będzie nas pilnować. Musimy sobie z nim poradzić, a później pójdzie jak z płatka. Mamy dojechać na miejsce spotkania z Mateo, który przekaże nam samochód.

\- Jakim cudem Ty masz te wszystkie informacje, a ja dopiero przed chwilą dowiedziałam się o rozprawie? - Maca pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową.

Próbowała siłować się z zamkiem od koszuli, który umieszczony był na plecach i nie bardzo chciał współpracować. Syknęła ze złością, gdy poczuła jak zawleczka zdążyła odcisnąć się na palcu przez zbyt silne trzymanie jej. Przymknęła na moment powieki, by się uspokoić przed kolejną próbą, ale nim to zrobiła, chłodna dłoń Zulemy delikatnie dotknęła jej ramienia, podczas gdy druga wolno zapięła zamek. Maca odwróciła się w stronę kobiety, z wdzięcznością lekko skinając głową. Przez chwilę obie stały nieruchomo, a ich spojrzenia lustrowały się wzajemnie, jakby chciały coś jeszcze przez to wyrazić, mimo że żadna nie chciała się odzywać.

\- W razie gdyby się nie udało... Powinnyśmy porozmawiać o tym, co my robimy.

Maca w końcu przerwała głuche milczenie, spuszczając wzrok i odsuwając się nieznacznie, by pozbierać resztę rzeczy i wrzucić je do koszyka na nie przeznaczonego. Głupio jej było poruszać ten temat, bo był on niezwykle wrażliwy i w gruncie rzeczy od początku ich tajemniczego układu, ani jedna ani druga nic o nim nie mówiła. Między nimi wisiało bezsłowne porozumienie, które powinno jednak zostać wyjaśnione.

\- Jak to co... Uciekamy. - Zulema zignorowała prawdziwy powód, dla którego Macarena się odezwała licząc na to, że strażnik zdąży wejść zanim będzie zmuszona poruszać cięższy temat.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodziło... Zulema.

Maca nie odpuściła, co tylko wywołało głośne westchnięcie ze strony brunetki. Podeszła do kobiety i ujęła ją za kołnierzyk koszuli, tym samym zmuszając ją do spojrzenia w zielone oczy blondynki. Stały tak blisko siebie, że Macarena mimowolnie powędrowała wzrokiem w stronę ust czarnowłosej, czując narastające napięcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zauważyłam, że uwielbiam kończyć rozdziały w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach, i'm sorry :D
> 
> Mimo, że jeszcze kilka rozdziałów pozostało, chciałabym wszystkim podziękować za każdy komentarz i serducho, naprawdę doceniam każdą osóbkę z osobna tutaj <3


	32. Chapter 32

\- Nie.

Zimny ton głosu Zulemy sprowadził Macarenę na ziemię i zmusił do podniesienia wzroku na ciemne oczy. Poczuła rzucone wyzwanie i spojrzała na kobietę, przygryzając wargę.

Serce brunetki mimowolnie przyspieszyło. Wyrażanie emocji nie było jej mocną stroną, zwłaszcza że czuła narastające przerażenie, że lada chwila i po raz pierwszy od dawna pozwoliłaby sobie wydobyć z siebie coś więcej. Coś, co faktycznie zburzyłoby mury, którymi odgradzała się od świata odkąd tylko pamiętała. Nie była pewna czy potrafiłaby nad tym zapanować. Seks był tylko seksem, jednak pocałunek mógłby znaczyć coś więcej. Coś, nad czym nie miałaby całkowitej kontroli, a nie była do końca pewna czy tego chciała.

\- Jeśli mnie pocałujesz, wszystko może się zmienić.

Warknęła ostrzegawczo i mimowolnie cofnęła się o krok. Macarena uniosła pytająco brwi, dopiero łącząc ze sobą kolejne elementy układanki. Niestety, nie zdążyła zareagować, bo zamek przekręcił się i do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch strażników. Pospiesznie zerknęła na Zulemę, dostrzegając w jej spojrzeniu... smutek? Nie była pewna, bo jeden z mężczyzn siłą zwrócił ją w swoim kierunku, by ponownie założyć kajdanki.

***

Kobiety zostały niemalże od razu wyprowadzone na dziedziniec, który zalał je mocnymi promieniami słonecznymi. Wprawdzie nie było już tak upalnie, ale pogoda sprzyjała spacerom... i ucieczkom. Strażnik zatrzymał się przy busie, by przekazać osadzone drugiemu współpracownikowi. Jeden już był w środku i gdy zatrzymał się w drzwiach, Macarena zamarła. Kierowcą okazał się być nie kto inny, jak Fabio.

- _Joder..._ \- Zulema przeklęła pod nosem krótko podsumowując sytuację. - Jeśli to wpłynie na nasz plan, osobiście Cię zabije.

Wyminęła blondynkę, nie szczędząc sobie mocnego trącenia ją ramieniem. Podeszła do drzwi, gdzie wciąż stał mężczyzna z uważnym wzrokiem skierowanym w jej stronę. Uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się do niego nader kpiąco, jednak to nie ruszyło strażnika. Obrzucił Zulemę pogardliwym spojrzeniem i zeskoczył ze stopnia, by pochwycić brunetkę pod ramię i wprowadzić ją do środka pojazdu. Następnie wrócił po Macarenę, by i ją posadzić na miejscu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to tylko pomyłka i nie jesteś w nic zamieszana.

Zanim powrócił na swoje miejsce za kierownicą, spojrzał łagodnie na blondynkę, chcąc pokazać że ma jego wsparcie. Ta nie odpowiedziała, a w zamian za to delikatnie uśmiechnęła się, unikając wzroku mężczyzny. Wiedziała, że Zulema bacznie ją obserwuje, co wprawiło ją w niemałe zakłopotanie, jednak udała, że tego nie zauważyła i wyjrzała przez okno, nagle interesując się strażnikami przechadzającymi się na zewnątrz.

W końcu, drugi z mężczyzn załatwił wszystkie sprawy związane z dokumentacją i można było ruszyć w drogę. Macarena czuła jak jej serce przyspiesza, a noga podskakuje przez tik nerwowy. Wzięła głęboki wdech i kątem oka spojrzała na brunetkę. Zulema zdawała się być niewzruszona tym, co nadchodziło. W milczeniu położyła głowę o oparcie i z zamkniętymi oczami pogrążyła się we własnych myślach. Nie miała pojęcia jak ta kobieta to robiła. Wyglądała na kompletnie nie przejętą, jakby wcale nic nie planowała, podczas gdy blondynka miała problem z oddychaniem ze względu na przyspieszone tętno.

Samochód wyjechał za bramę i ruszył główną drogą w zachodnią stronę. Przez pierwsze kilka minut wszyscy milczeli, jednak gdy atmosfera nieco ulokowała się w odpowiednim miejscu, strażnik zagadał do Fabio, zachęcając go do swobodnej pogawędki. Mężczyzna siedział na przedzie, tuż przy jedynych drzwiach wyjściowych i to on był właścicielem kluczy, które mogły otworzyć kajdanki na rękach obu kobiet.

Cierpliwość Macareny sięgała zenitu i w myślach obiecywała sobie, że w razie gdyby udało im się uciec, tym razem już nie odpuści Zulemie i nie pozwoli na jakiekolwiek planowanie bez uprzedniego skonsultowania się z nią. Pogrążona w obelgach skierowanych w stronę towarzyszki, nie zwróciła uwagi na jej niepozorny ruch poprawiania nogawki od spodni. W tym czasie, Zulema zdołała wydobyć ze skarpetki ukryty plastikowy widelec przerobiony na ostry szpikulec. W końcu odkaszlnęła głośno chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę strażnika. Nim jednak zabrała głos, spojrzała przelotnie na Macarenę, dając jej znak. Zaczyna się.

\- _Oy!_ Nie macie tam żadnej wody? Umrzeć można z pragnienia tutaj!

Strażnik przerwał rozmowę i odwrócił się do tyłu, choć przyszło mu to z lekkim trudem ze względu na piwny brzuszek.

\- Nawet gdybym miał, to komuś takiemu jak Ty w życiu bym nic nie podał. - Odburknął i odwrócił się w stronę kierunku jazdy.

\- Cholera tam ze mną, koleżanka tutaj wygląda jakby miała zaraz puścić pawia.

Zulema nie odpuściła. Macarena nie spodziewała się takiej zagrywki. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył ponownie odwrócić się, żeby tym razem spojrzeć na nią, zdążyła przybrać minę dając do zrozumienia, że faktycznie przydałby się jej łyk wody. Najlepszą aktorką nie była, ale starała się jak mogła. Opuściła nieco głowę, pozwalając włosom opaść na twarz, co nieco ułatwiło zadanie.

Strażnik wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego, prychnął głośno, nie odpowiadając. Fabio natomiast, poruszył się w fotelu, by spojrzeć poprzez lusterko na Macarenę. Przez moment wyglądał jakby walczył ze sobą, w głowie kalkulując możliwe scenariusze. W końcu odpuścił i zerknął na kolegę obok.

\- Daj spokój, mógłbyś jej podrzucić naszą butelkę, nic się nie stanie.

Strażnik spojrzał na Fabio spode łba, ale zrezygnował z dalszej dyskusji. Przysunął się bliżej kokpitu, by otworzyć schowek i wyciągnąć małą butelkę wody. Odpiął pas i ostrożnym krokiem ruszył w głąb busa. Zbliżył się do Macareny i wyciągnął w jej kierunku butelkę. Ta, z wolna uniosła rękę i niezwykle teatralnie odkręciła zakrętkę i upiła łyka, czując na sobie wzrok strażnika.

Zulema w tym czasie zdążyła nieznacznie przesunąć się w fotelu na jego skraj, bliżej przejścia. Odczekała chwilę, żeby wyczuć odpowiedni moment i momentalnie zerwała się z miejsca, przerzucając skute ręce nad głową mężczyzny w taki sposób aby kajdanki zatrzymały się na szyi strażnika. Zacisnęła uścisk jak tylko mogła, by ten się nie mógł wydostać z zasadzki. Jego ręce momentalnie uniosły się, próbując odciągnąć kajdanki ze swojej szyi.

\- Nie radzę się szarpać, bo bardziej będzie bolało. - Wysyczała, niemal wieszając się na mężczyźnie, który był o głowę wyższy niż ona. - Maca! Bierz kluczyki i szpikulec, dalej!

Macarena nie potrzebowała dalszej zachęty. Doskoczyła do siłującej się pary, trzęsącymi rękoma szukając kieszeni w której był kluczyk do kajdanek, a następnie schyliła się na miejsce Zulemy, by zabrać z siedziska broń. Pomachała nim przed oczami mężczyzny, który desperacko walczył o każdą porcję powietrza, by pokazać, że w razie czego nie zawaha się go użyć.

\- Szybciej! _Rapido, rapido!_

Zulema ponagliła, a Maca walczyła z własnymi kajdankami, starając się otworzyć zamek. Zamieszanie w końcu zaniepokoiło Fabio, który tylko spojrzał w lusterko i przeklął głośno. Natychmiast zwolnił i zjechał na pobocze, zabezpieczając samochód i wyłączając silnik.

Blondynka w końcu uwolniła się z kajdanek, jednak w tym samym momencie strażnik, z którym siłowała się Zulema, zdołał chwycić ją za włosy, co wreszcie pozwoliło mu na swobodnie oddychanie. Wyczerpany, wciąż miał nieco siły, by wyrwać się z uścisku i odwrócić się by stanąć z czarnowłosą twarzą w twarz. Złapał kobietę za szyję, chcąc odpłacić się pięknym za nadobne. Zulema szarpnęła się, jednak mężczyzna był silniejszy, a jego uścisk całkowicie odciął jej drogi oddechowe i gdyby nie Macarena, Zulema najpewniej straciłaby przytomność.

Zanim Fabio zdążył interweniować i ruszyć do tyłu, Macarena wykorzystała szarpaninę, by wyciągnąć mężczyźnie zza pasa pistolet i uderzyć go mocno w potylice. Strażnik nie spodziewawszy się uderzenia, zamarł w bezruchu, a następnie osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę, tracąc przytomność. Zulema opadła na siedzenie, starając się brać głębokie wdechy, by zapanować nad organizmem.

\- Macarena, opuść broń!

Blondynka zareagowała równie szybko jak mężczyzna i teraz oboje stali na przeciwległych końcach pojazdu, mierząc do siebie z pistoletów. Zulema zdołała w tym czasie porwać kluczyk i wydostać się ze swoich kajdanek. Stanęła na równi z Macą, spoglądając na mężczyznę.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić. - Odpowiedziała po chwili, podtrzymując spojrzenie. - Musisz nam pozwolić się stąd wydostać.

Fabio mimowolnie parsknął ze śmiechu, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Co Ty wyprawiasz? To ona Cię do tego nakłoniła? Czym Cię szantażowała?!

Mężczyzna powoli tracił panowanie nad nerwami, ale za wszelką cenę nie chciał pozwolić na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Przesunął lufę broni, tym razem kierując ją w stronę Zulemy. Brunetka uniosła ręce do góry, bardziej w geście dla strażnika, by zbić go z pantałyku.

\- Fabio... _Por Favor..._ \- Głos Macareny złagodniał, a jej rysy twarzy wyrażały szczerą troskę.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? To jest czyste szaleństwo! Wszyscy będą was szukać - Strażnik też się trochę uspokoił, a nawet opuścił nieco broń, wciąż mając ją skierowaną w stronę Zulemy.

\- Nie mam nic do stracenia, dlatego musisz nas puścić.

Fabio pokiwał przecząco głową. Chciał zrozumieć co nimi kierowało i dlaczego chciały uciec z więzienia, co wiadome było, że pociągnie za sobą szereg innych konsekwencji. Decyzja Macareny tym bardziej go dziwiła, że zdecydowała się na współpracę z Zahir, co było nie do przyjęcia, stąd wciąż powtarzał sobie w myślach, że to brunetka wszystko wymyśliła, a Maca nie miała możliwości odmówić. Jednocześnie, starał się grać na zwłokę, licząc że towarzysz zdąży odzyskać przytomność i sytuacja się naprostuje.

Szczęściem w nieszczęściu, mężczyzna faktycznie zdążył się obudzić i wykorzystał wymianę zdań pomiędzy Fabio, a Macareną żeby się podnieść i rzucić na blondynkę w celu zabrania jej broni. W busie zawrzało, doszło do szarpaniny, każdy chciał kogoś obezwładnić aż w końcu padł strzał, choć z początku nie było wiadomo kto nacisnął na spust. Wszyscy zatrzymali się w pół kroku, z przerażeniem spoglądając między siebie, by znaleźć ofiarę postrzału.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coraz bliżej końca, akcja się zagotowała, mam nadzieję, że się podoba :D
> 
> Mimo, że jestem całym sercem za shipem Zurena, to muszę przyznać, że z początku kibicowałam Macabio, stąd takie małe wtrącenie i postać Fabio w naszej fabule. Ale spokojnie, Maca w głowie ma już kogoś innego :3


	33. Chapter 33

Rozdzierający ból pojawia się nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. Uderza mocno, jednak szok związany z samym wystrzałem nie pozwala na właściwe poczucie zranienia. Dopiero gdy pierwsza fala osłupienia mija, a do człowieka dochodzi co się właściwie stało, ból atakuje ze zdwojoną siłą, skupiając na sobie całą uwagę.

Tak też było i teraz. Zulema spojrzała w dół, na swoje lewe ramię. Koszula przedziurawiona na wylot ukazywała średnich rozmiarów ranę, z której leniwie sączyła się krew. W pierwszej chwili nie zarejestrowała tego, co się wydarzyło. Podniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć przerażenie malujące się na twarzy Macareny, a strażnik stojący obok z otwartymi ustami śledził ruchy brunetki. Fabio, który oddał strzał, stał wyprostowany z bronią opuszczoną wzdłuż ciała. Nie był zdolny do poruszenia się, bo sam był oszołomiony swoją śmiałością do naciśnięcia spustu.

Macarena poczuła złość komulującą się w jej drobnym ciele. Krzyknęła rozwścieczona i podniosła pistolet, który uprzednio mężczyzna w trakcie szamotaniny zdołał wytrącić jej z rąk. Wycelowała w stronę mniejszego strażnika, tym razem nie mając żadnych skrupułów do działania. Nie zdołała jednak wykonać ruchu, bo Zulema była szybsza.

Zebrała w sobie ostatki sił i odnajdując swoją broń przemyconą z więzienia, doskoczyła do strażnika wbijając mu szpikulec w szyję. Mężczyzna nie zdołał zareagować, złapał się za krwawiącą ranę, domyślając się, że ostrze uszkodziło gardło. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, zatoczył koło i padł na siedzenia na tyłach busa, trzymając rękę na ranie, by zapobiec krwawieniu.

\- Zulema! - Maca w porę doskoczyła do kobiety, pomagając jej opaść na miejsce siedzące.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, zajmij się strażnikami. - Brunetka zacisnęła zęby z bólu, walcząc z zachowaniem jasności umysłu. Przycisnęła prawą rękę do rany, by zatamować krwawienie i machnęła głową w kierunku Fabio, by ponaglić blondynkę.

Maca zawahała się. Spojrzała z paniką w oczach na ciągle krwawiącą ranę. Wiedziała, że trzeba było zatamować krwotok i sprawdzić czy kula utknęła czy przeszła na wylot. Jeśli nie zajmą się tym jak najszybciej, mogłoby się to skończyć źle.

\- _Venga!_

Zulema warknęła głośno, co sprowadziło blondynkę na ziemię. Natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę Fabio, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, choć teraz miał uniesioną broń w ich kierunku. Ku zdziwieniu czarnowłosej, Maca oddała jej pistolet i z wolna ruszyła w stronę mężczyzny.

\- _Que?_ Co Ty wyprawiasz? - Zulema przechyliła się nieco w fotelu, czując jak lewa ręka zaczyna jej coraz bardziej ciążyć. Chciała wstać i zareagować, ale wolała póki co oszczędzać siły na potem. Wiedziała, że mogła blondynce zaufać i pozwolić jej robić swoje.

Fabio w milczeniu obserwował Macarenę, która się powoli zbliżała. Nie chciał opuszczać broni, jednak czuł, że w tym przypadku nie byłoby w porządku dalej celować w stronę kobiety.

\- Teraz oboje jesteśmy w kropce. Twój kolega się wykrwawia na tyłach busa, a Zulema została przez Ciebie postrzelona. Może wystarczy już tych pistoletów i celowania do siebie nawzajem.

Głos Macareny nieco złagodniał, ale nie zatrzymywała się. Podeszła do strażnika na tyle blisko, że niemal stykała się z wciąż wyciągniętą bronią w jej kierunku. Uniosła dłoń by oprzeć ją o pistolet i razem z ręką mężczyzny opuścić ją w dół. Potem delikatnie spróbowała ją wyciągnąć, lecz z początku napotkała się z oporem ze strony Fabio. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i skinęła mu głową, chcąc go upewnić, że nie planuje nic złego. Mężczyzna w końcu odpuścił i Maca mogła odrzucić pistolet gdzieś daleko pod siedzenia.

\- Musimy wrócić do więzienia, potrzebujemy lekarza. - Fabio odezwał się przyciszonym głosem, spoglądając na kobietę. Naprawdę liczył na współpracę z jej strony.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie... - Macarena wyszeptała i ujęła jego dłoń w swoją.

Strażnik wzdrygnął się, ale nie wyrwał ręki z uścisku. Nie wiedział, że to tylko zagrywka ze strony blondynki. Zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych kajdanek. Zaskoczony spojrzał w dół, zauważając, że kobieta podstępnie przykuła go do jednej z poręczy.

\- Co Ty wyprawiasz?! - Podniósł wzrok na Macarenę, gwałtownie szarpiąc ręką, jakby to miało mu pomóc się wydostać.

- _Lo siento..._ \- Maca wzruszyła ramionami i cofnęła się o kilka kroków. - _Lo siento mucho..._

Wiedziała, że tak trzeba było postąpić, lecz żal wciąż pojawił się w klatce piersiowej. Nie chciała tak żegnać się z Fabio, zwłaszcza po tym, co razem przeszli, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Spojrzała na mężczyznę, który będąc wciąż w szoku, próbował się wyrwać z kajdanek.

\- Macarena! Wróć tu i mnie uwolnij! - Krzyknął za kobietą, jednak ta nie zareagowała. - Ferreiro!

Blondynka przymknęła powieki i wypuściła ze świstem powietrze. Za dużo się działo w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni i przez myśl przeszło jej, czy to wszystko miało sens, choć teraz i tak niewiele by to znaczyło, bo na tym etapie nie było już odwrotu. Teraz musiała działać jak najszybciej żeby wydostać się z tego busa i opatrzyć ranną Zulemę.

\- Jak daleko stąd do punktu spotkania z tym Twoim kolegą?

Wróciła szybko do brunetki, która z niepowodzeniem walczyła z krwotokiem. Czerwona ciecz była już wszędzie. Kobieta miała zaplamioną koszulę i spodnie, mimo że wszystko było w ciemnym kolorze. Czas działał okropnie na niekorzyść Zulemy, a ona sama znacznie zbladła, z wolna tracąc siły.

\- Miał czekać na najbliższej stacji, na tyłach. Nie wiem ile to jeszcze... Na pewno dobre parę kilometrów... - Wychrypiała z trudem.

\- Nie możemy jechać nigdzie dopóki nie zatamuje krwawienia. Trzeba sprawdzić co z kulą. Gdzieś tu na pewno jest apteczka!

Macarena zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła rozglądać wokoło, by znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mogła być schowana apteczka pierwszej pomocy. Rzuciła się na przód pojazdu i otworzyła schowek pod kokpitem, przerzucając liczne papiery tam schowane. Nie znajdując tam nic pożytecznego, ruszyła dalej, starając się niczego nie pominąć.

\- _Rubia..._ Siadaj za kółkiem i jedź. Nie mamy czasu.

Zulema w międzyczasie zdążyła zabrać się za swoje metody zatrzymywania krwotoku. Z trudem pociągnęła za rozerwany kawałek rękawa, odrywając go do końca i gdyby nie zacisnęła z całej siły szczęki, na pewno reszta towarzystwa by ją usłyszała. Powoli zsunęła z siebie marynarkę, a następnie owinęła częścią rękawa ramię tuż pod pachą. Pomagając sobie zębami, w końcu udało jej się zawiązać ciasny supeł, co pomogło w nadmiernym krwawieniu. Całość mocno ją wyczerpała, toteż z powrotem ciężko opadła na oparcie siedziska oddychając ciężko.

Maca zignorowała polecenie czarnowłosej, przeszukując kolejne schowki. Czuła coraz większą irytację, że nie mogła znaleźć tego, czego szukała, a zerkanie na stan Zulemy wywoływało narastającą panikę. W końcu zatrzymała się w miejscu i ze złości rozrzuciła wszystkie papiery, które znalazła. Zabrała brunetce szpikulec i doskoczyła do Fabio, przykładając mu ostrze do szyi.

\- Gdzie jest apteczka?! - Warknęła, zaciskając zęby.

\- Teraz będziesz mi grozić? - Fabio odparował ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Nie mam czasu! Gadaj gdzie jest apteczka!

Mężczyzna westchnął i pokiwał ze zrezygnowaniem głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że Macarena, którą znał i do której żywił jakiekolwiek uczucia, zapewne już zniknęła bezpowrotnie. Widział w jej oczach determinację i rosnącą złość. Nie miała zamiaru się teraz ugiąć.

\- Na tyłach, pod siedzeniem z prawej strony.

Maca posłała mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Po drodze zatrzymała się przy Zulemie, dzięki czemu mogła dostrzec, że kobieta sama sobie poradziła z nadmiernym krwotokiem. Skinęła jej głową i szybko podeszła do fotela na końcu busa, gdzie leżał drugi ze strażników, który zapewne stracił przytomność z utraty nadmiaru krwi. Uważnie lawirując między jego nogami, pochyliła się nad fotelem i sięgnęła ręką. Gdy wyczuła pod palcami pudełeczko, bez wahania je wyciągnęła i wróciła do czarnowłosej.

Przykucnęła przed kobietą i położyła na jej kolanach apteczkę. Wyciągnęła wodę utlenioną i gazik z zamiarem przemycia rany, jednak Zulema zatrzymała ją ruchem ręki.

\- Poradzę sobie, Ty powinnaś jechać.

\- Daj spokój, to zajmie tylko chwilę, daj mi się przyjrzeć ranie.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy!

Zulema warknęła z oburzeniem, pastwiąc się nad zachłannością blondynki. Maca przewróciła oczami i złapała kobietę za zdrowe ramię, by przyprzeć ją do oparcia.

\- Pozwól choć raz sobie pomóc. Im szybciej odpuścisz, tym szybciej będziemy mieć to z głowy i będzie można ruszyć. - Przerwała jej, ze zdecydowaniem spoglądając w ciemne oczy.

Zulema nie miała siły się kłócić i mimo tego, że jej duma cierpiała, to Macarena miała rację, powinna dać sobie pomóc, bo w ten sposób nie stracą kolejnych cennych minut. Nie odpowiedziała. Miast tego, odwróciła głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, tym samym dając przyzwolenie na działanie. Blondynka nie wahała się. Przelała ranę wodą utlenioną i ignorując głośne syknięcie, delikatnie przemyła ranę. Obejrzała ją ze wszystkich stron, z ulgą zauważając, że kula przeszła idealnie na wylot. Chociaż tyle dobrego w tej całej sytuacji, pomyślała rozwijając bandaż i owijając go ciasno wokół ramienia.

\- To powinno wystarczyć. Póki co, bo potrzebujesz szycia. - Maca wyprostowała się, dumnie oglądając swoje dzieło.

Zulema skinęła jej głową i podpierając się prawą ręką, podniosła się i razem z kobietą ruszyły na przód busa. Fabio cały czas je obserwował, nie kryjąc się z jawną niechęcią wobec czarnowłosej. Obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem i gdyby mógł, to rzuciłby się na nią z gołymi rękami.

\- Siadaj i prowadź, nie mamy czasu. - Zulema poleciła, zajmując miejsce pilota.

Maca zajęła miejsce kierowcy i zręcznie odpaliła silnik. Nie sprawdziła godziny na ekranie małego monitora. Wolała tego nie robić, żeby nie wywoływać kolejnej fali stresu, który i tak już miała po samo gardło. Zwolniła hamulec i powoli ruszyła przed siebie, uważnie spoglądając we wszystkie lusterka. W normalnych warunkach, cieszyłaby się z okazji prowadzenia busa po raz pierwszy, jednak teraz musiała skupić się na jak najszybszym dotarciu w umówione miejsce. Czas naglił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z początku zastanawiałam się kogo wybrać na ofiarę postrzału - Zulemę czy Macarenę, jednak w końcu padło na Zule, bo wydaje mi się, że fajnie się czyta jak jej duma cierpi przez to, że musi pozwolić sobie pomóc :D  
> A jestem pewna, że gdyby to Maca została postrzelona, Zulema nie miałaby skrupułów i ktoś na pewno by skończył martwy...
> 
> Niemniej, dzięki za czytanko, love ya!
> 
> Tłumaczenie:  
> Venga - Dalej/daj spokój  
> Lo siento - Przepraszam


	34. Chapter 34

Pojazd zjechał z drogi na kamienistą ścieżkę prowadzącą do małej, lokalnej, stacji benzynowej. Zatrzymał się na tyłach, z dala od przejeżdżających samochodów i ciekawskich par oczu. Macarena zgasiła silnik i rozejrzała się wokoło i choć szukała rzekomego znajomego Zulemy, kątem oka dostrzegła brunetkę ze spuszczoną głową na miejscu obok niej.

\- Hej, Zulema? Nie śpimy, jesteśmy na miejscu!

Maca szybko podniosła się, by trącić kobietę w ramię. Czarnowłosa ewidentnie wciąż traciła sporo krwi przez co była bliska utraty przytomności. I mimo bycia zawziętym i upartym jak osioł, organizm nie dawał rady tak, jakby Zulema tego chciała.

Fabio zdążył pogodzić się z unieruchomieniem i zrezygnowany siedział na swoim miejscu, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch osadzonych. Drugi ze strażników, został wcześniej przypięty kajdankami do tylnych barierek busa i mimo protestów Zulemy, Macarena zdołała zakleić jego ranę na szyi, by nie stracił ogromnej ilości krwi.

\- Mówiłaś, że Twój kolega gdzieś tu będzie. Ja nikogo nie widzę.

Maca otworzyła drzwi i wychyliła się z pojazdu by mieć lepszą widoczność. Odwróciła się w stronę brunetki, która podniosła się z miejsca i przeczesała portfele strażników w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy.

\- Myślisz, że tak łatwo rzucałby się w oczy? Pff, _Rubia..._

Zulema pokiwała z politowaniem głową, zaskoczona brakiem opanowania ze strony blondynki. Kobieta potrafiła być pewna siebie i bezwzględna, jednak teraz wyglądała raczej jak przestraszony szczeniaczek, aniżeli groźna uciekinierka, co rozśmieszyło czarnowłosą bardziej niż tego chciała. Włożyła wszystko co potrzebne do kieszeni od spodni i podtrzymując lewą rękę zgiętą w łokciu, wypchnęła kompankę z busa.

- _Venga._ \- Poleciła krótko i ruszyła przed siebie, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nie zaatakowała strażnika i nie uciekła z więzienia.

Nim Maca podążyła za kobietą, obejrzała się raz jeszcze na pojazd. Fabio siedział wyprostowany ze wzrokiem wbitym w blondynkę, a jego spojrzenie wręcz błagało o zmianę decyzji. Macarena westchnęła krótko i przymknęła powieki, zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz już nie było odwrotu i właśnie narobiła sobie kolejnych wrogów. Nie miała jednak zamiaru nic zmieniać. Na powrót otworzyła oczy, a jej spojrzenie stało się bezwzględne. Obróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem nadrobiła odległość dzielącą ją od czarnowłosej.

Nim zrównała się z Zulemą, ta zdążyła zbliżyć się do starego pojazdu zaparkowanego pod rozłożystym drzewem. Wtedy zrozumiała, że gałęzie skutecznie osłaniały miejsce i dlatego wcześniej nie widziała nikogo na parkingu. Z samochodu wyszedł ciemnoskóry mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem, ubrany w luźne jeansy i czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Jego wzrok od razu zatrzymał się na zakrwawionym ramieniu brunetki.

\- Auć... Widzę, że zaszalałaś. - Odezwał się, a w jego głosie dało się wyłapać charakterystyczny arabski akcent.

\- _Callate_ \- Warknęła w odpowiedzi i od razu otworzyła bagażnik.

\- W środku macie ciuchy na zmianę, a na przednim siedzeniu są paszporty i trochę forsy.

Mężczyzna oparł się o samochód, a jego wzrok spoczął na blondynce, która jak dotąd stała bezradnie, trzymając w rękach apteczkę zabraną z busa. Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie lustrując kobietę od góry do dołu. Maca prychnęła i wykrzywiła się, nie kryjąc oburzenia, lecz powstrzymała się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy, aby nie przysporzyć sobie i Zulemie żadnych kłopotów.

\- Zulema. Musisz iść do łazienki przemyć ranę. Tam się przebierzemy. - Maca pochyliła się w stronę kobiety chcąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Nie mamy czasu, musimy stąd zwiać jak najszybciej.

\- Na pewno jak znajdą busa, to będą o nas pytać pracowników stacji. Gdzieś indziej dałybyśmy im możliwość do śledzenia naszej trasy, a tak to załatwimy wszystko tutaj.

Zulema zatrzymała się i zerknęła na blondynkę. Miała rację, musiała przyznać, choć nie miała zamiaru dawać jej tej satysfakcji na głos. Przewróciła oczami i wymamrotała krótkie vale, wciskając kobiecie plecak z ciuchami. Sama narzuciła na siebie skórzaną kurtkę, żeby zakryć zranione ramię i nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. Pożegnała się krótko z mężczyzną, który przeszedł na przód zajazdu i wsiadł do innego samochodu prowadzonego przez kolegę, a następnie ruszyła w stronę budynku.

***

Po umyciu się, odświeżeniu i przebraniu w nowe ciuchy, które wybrane przez nie wiadomo kogo, okazały się być trafnym wyborem jedynie dla Zulemy, kobiety wsiadły do samochodu i w końcu ruszyły w dalszą trasę, chcąc jak najszybciej ulotnić się z miejsca przysłowiowej zbrodni. Macarena co rusz zerkała na czarnowłosą, chcąc upewnić się, że ta nie zdąży zemdleć na przednim siedzeniu. Wiedziała, że powinna jak najszybciej zaszyć ranę, ale jednocześnie musiały oddalić się od miejsca porzucenia busa ze strażnikami, by zyskać czasową przewagę. Ramię Zulemy w końcu zaczynało krwawić przez bandaż, dając znak, że to najwyższa pora na zmianę opatrunku.

Macarena zjechała na małą leśną ścieżkę, by zatrzymać się między drzewami i natychmiast zgasić silnik. Czarnowłosa dopiero teraz podniosła głowę, zdziwiona nagłym zatrzymaniem się. Z lekkim trudem podniosła się na miejscu i rozejrzała wokół ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- _Que?_ Czemu stoimy?

\- Musimy Cię zaszyć i zmienić opatrunek. Przeciekasz.

Maca skwitowała krótko i odpięła pasy, żeby mieć swobodny dostęp do tylnego siedzenia i siatki, która się tam znajdowała. W środku była apteczka oraz nowo zakupiony zestaw do szycia - Macarena musiała improwizować. Wyszła z samochodu i pochyliła się, spoglądając wymownie na brunetkę. Ta westchnęła ciężko i poszła w ślady blondynki wychodząc z auta. Zrobiła minę obrażonego dziecka i odczekała na dalsze kroki towarzyszki. Maca przez moment zastanawiała się gdzie będzie najlepiej ulokować się do zmiany opatrunku, w końcu jednak skierowała Zulemę na tylne siedzenie, a sama usiadła z drugiej strony.

\- Masz chociaż jakiekolwiek pojęcie co robisz? - Zulema z niechęcią oddała swoje ramię blondynce, sceptycznie podchodząc do sprawy. - Zapewne sama bym sobie lepiej poradziła.

\- Jak byłam na studiach, czasami szyłam sobie poszewki na poduszki. To się liczy, nie? - Maca wzruszyła ramionami i przygryzła wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech wpełzający na usta.

Zulema zmroziła blondynkę lodowatym spojrzeniem, ponownie wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze. Spojrzała w dół, obserwując każdy jej ruch.

Macarena delikatnie odwinęła przemoknięty bandaż, odkrywając wciąż brzydko wyglądającą ranę. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie i przystąpiła do dalszego działania. Polała miejsce resztką spirytusu ukrytego w samochodzie co zmusiło Zulemę do zaciśnięcia zębów i przeklęcia kilkakrotnie, a następnie zabrała się za próbę zaszycia rany jak najlepiej tylko potrafiła.

\- Więc... Co dalej? Jaki jest plan? - Blondynka nie przerwała procesu zszywania rany, ale rzuciła spojrzenie na czarnowłosą, chcąc przerwać milczenie i zająć czymś uwagę kobiety.

Zulema nie odpowiedziała od razu. Wpatrywała się przez szybę na pobliskie drzewa, obserwując jak poruszają się pod wpływem nagłych porywów wiatru. Za wszelką cenę chciała utrzymać dobrą minę do złej gry i nie pokazać ani grymasu bólu na twarzy. Już i tak musiała schować dumę do kieszeni i pozwolić się pozszywać.

\- Chcesz szczerą odpowiedź czy nie?

\- Jasne, że szczerą. - Maca uniosła głowę na moment, zdziwiona że takie pytanie w ogóle padło.

\- _No lo sé._

Odparła krótko, mimowolnie wzruszając ramionami, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Syknęła z bólu, kiedy igła wbiła się mocniej w ranę niż powinna. Zaklęła głośno, jednak tym razem nie obwiniła Macareny za swoją własną pomyłkę. Oparła się o siedzenie i westchnęła. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego dalej była taka opryskliwa wobec Macareny. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież mogła jej o wszystkim powiedzieć, zwłaszcza że teraz były partnerkami w zbrodni i szczerość powinna być najważniejsza. Przynajmniej na tyle Maca zasługiwała na takiej pozycji.

\- Mój plan uwzględniał ucieczkę z więzienia i jak najszybsze oddalenie się z tego cholernego miejsca. Reszta miała być czysto spontaniczna.

Dodała w końcu, zauważając, że Maca zdecydowała się nie ciągnąć tematu. Kątem oka zerknęła na ten blond łeb pochylający się nad jej ramieniem, a jej usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. W gruncie rzeczy, póki co, było dobrze tak, jak było. Udało jej się uciec z pudła i miała ... doborowe towarzystwo. Czego chcieć więcej?

\- Gotowe. Wygląda całkiem nieźle. - Macarena wreszcie skończyła. Wyprostowała się, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się zszyciu.

Zulema powiodła za wzrokiem blondynki. Musiała przyznać, Rubia wykonała swoją robotę celująco. Rana wyglądała całkiem znośnie, przestała krwawić i przynajmniej na najbliższe kilka godzin powinna utrzymać się w ściegach. Skinęła blondynce głową i z powrotem narzuciła na siebie czarną ramoneskę. Macarena ogarnęła bałagan, który narobiła i obie na powrót usiadły na przodzie samochodu. Silnik zawarczał a koła ruszyły, pozostawiając za sobą tumany kurzu.

\- Wiesz, mój ojciec miał mały domek letniskowy nad jeziorem w Portugalii. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to w ciągu pięciu godzin byśmy tam dojechały. Domek ukryty jest w środku lasu, więc nikt tam się nigdy nie zapuszcza.

Macarena podjęła temat, przykuwając uwagę Zulemy.

\- O ile zdążymy dotrzeć na granicę zanim zaczną o nas mówić w radiu i telewizji... To mogłoby się udać. - Brunetka kiwnęła głową, dostrzegając światełko w tunelu pośród możliwości wiecznego ukrywania się w samochodzie w trasie.

\- Więc to ustalone? - Maca spojrzała przelotnie na czarnowłosą z uśmiechem, a jej głos był pełen nadziei. - Zamieszkamy w małym domku letniskowym i będziemy sobie żyć w całkowitej głuszy?

\- _Si._ Lubię taką wizję.

Zulema po raz pierwszy wprost przyznała, że pomysł spędzenia życia z blondynką jest naprawdę obiecujący i mimo wszystkich szkód, które sobie nawzajem wyrządziły przez poprzednie lata, są w stanie ruszyć dalej, by razem spróbować zbudować coś nowego, opartego na pełnym zrozumieniu. To była szansa dla Zulemy na rozpoczęcie nowego etapu w swoim życiu, na faktyczną próbę opuszczenia murów, które okalały jej zranioną duszę. Tym razem, faktycznie miała zamiar skorzystać z tej szansy, nawet jeśli istniało ryzyko, że wszystkie plany jasny grom strzeli. Tym razem, było warto.

Lubię taką wizję. Te słowa znaczyły dla Zulemy dużo więcej niż mogła wyznać. A Macarena zdążyła już to zrozumieć. I wiedziała co brunetka miała na myśli. Nie potrzebowała żadnego wyjaśnienia. Oparłszy jedną dłoń na kierownicy, drugą powiodła w stronę Zulemy, delikatnie ujmując jej rękę w swoją. Zaskoczona tym ruchem brunetka spojrzała na kobietę, ale nie cofnęła się. Miast tego odwróciła dłoń, splatając palce z palcami Macareny, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, tym razem doskonale wiedząc jaki był kierunek i cel podróży.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zabijecie mnie... Albowiem to był ostatni rozdział tej wciągającej historii... Postanowiłam zakończyć ją w takim miejscu, bo tak się wydawało najodpowiedniej + cała sytuacja między Macą i Zulemą jest tak subtelna, bo chciałam zachować szczyptę realizmu - co prawda stały się fuck buddies, ale nie widzę ich jako relationship goals, przynajmniej póki co.
> 
> Dodatkowe info - historia zatoczyła swe koło, ale w piątek zamierzam dodać jeszcze epilog, który zamknie ładnie całego fanficka.
> 
> Ogólnie jestem bardzo dumna z tego dzieła i cieszę się, że udało nam się dotrzeć do jego końca :D Nie wykluczam pojawienia się kolejnych opowiadań w niedalekiej przyszłości!
> 
> Peace&Love!


	35. epilogue

Wieści o ucieczce Zulemy i Macareny rozeszły się po całym więzieniu w ciągu kolejnych kilku dni. Osadzone co rusz oklaskiwały strażników i wiwatowały na cześć udanej próby, odczuwając podziw względem kobiet już za same chęci. Pracownicy mieli problem z więźniarkami przez najbliższe dni z powodu ich niecodziennego nieposłuszeństwa, co wpływało na częste kłótnie i szarpaniny. Miranda próbowała załagodzić powstałe spory, ale przez większość czasu musiała pozostawać w biurze i wykonywać milion telefonów związanych z poszukiwaniami groźnych osadzonych.

Opuszczony bus z unieruchomionymi strażnikami znaleziono jeszcze tego samego dnia, co było wielkim szczęściem dla mężczyzny poważnie rannego w szyję, bo wymagał natychmiastowej operacji. Fabio osobiście dołączył do zastępów policji, by wspomóc w poszukiwaniach, nie będąc w stanie pogodzić się z ucieczką Macareny. Niestety, nie wpływało to dobrze na jego psychikę, dlatego oddalono go od sprawy już po kilku dniach, dodatkowo wysyłając na przymusowy urlop.

Dowiedziawszy się o ucieczce zakończonej, póki co, sukcesem, Saray w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować. Dokończyła swój posiłek na stołówce i wychodząc, niemal wpadła na inne osadzone o mało co nie prowokując walki. Wróciła do swojej celi i ze złością wyrzuciła współlokatorki, by pobyć w samotności. Podkuliła nogi pod brodę, opierając się o kolano.

Owca nieśmiało wślizgnęła się do celi i wskoczyła na miejsce obok cyganki. Wiedziała, że kobieta będzie przeżywała ucieczkę Zulemy i miała nadzieję, że postara się jej pomóc z zapanowaniem nad złością, bo obie wiedziały, że Saray bywała czasem bardzo wybuchowa. Kiedy cyganka wylała całe swoje złości i żale, czarnoskóra wręczyła kobiecie karteczkę z wiadomością od Zulemy, którą miała przekazać i po cichu ulotniła się, zostawiając ukochaną samą z liścikiem aby miała trochę prywatności.

Widząc znajomy charakter pisma, uśmiechnęła się do kartki i przygryzła lekko wargę, czując jak fala emocji napływa do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Starała się jak najbardziej dokładnie, czytać linijkę za linijką, po raz pierwszy spotykając się z taką wylewnością ze strony Zulemy. Brunetka wyjaśniła przyjaciółce powody ukrycia całej prawdy przed nią, o tym jak bardzo zależało jej na dobrym życiu cyganki z córką i jak najszybszym jej wyjściu z więzienia, co było możliwe tylko i wyłącznie poprzez zostawienie jej w tym miejscu na odsiedzenie wyroku. W liście, Zulema wyraziła całą swoją wdzięczność i miłość do Saray, a było to bardzo szczere i wprawiło ją w niemałe osłupienie ze względu na skrytość brunetki, które niechętnie dzieliła się swymi uczuciami.

Skończywszy, Saray z trudem powstrzymała łzy napływające do oczu. Mimo całej złości, która kumulowała się w niej od momentu przyswojenia wiadomości, mogła teraz w pełni zrozumieć działania Zulemy, dlaczego postąpiła tak, a nie inaczej. Co prawda, nie zmieniało to faktu, że miała jej ogromnie za złe, że pozbawiła ją możliwości pożegnania się z przyszywaną siostrą, a dodatkowo obawiała się, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy.

Zaśmiała się przez łzy, wykrzykując słynne przezwisko brunetki "El Elfo fel puto infierno!" i przetarła twarz, by doprowadzić się do porządku. Miała nadzieję, że czarnowłosej uda się uciec i nie wróci za kratki, a gdy ona sama wyjdzie z więzienia, to spotkają się po latach rozłąki i wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno.

***

2 tygodnie później

Jesień na dobre zawitała między rozległe lasy w Portugalii, liście mieniły się tysiącami odcieni żółci i pomarańczy, a powietrze wręcz pachniało tą piękną porą roku. Słońce delikatnie przyświecało między koronami drzew, poranna mgła opadała ponad runo leśne pozostawiając na trawie małe kropelki rosy. Śpiew ptaków budził do życia każdą istotę, a gdzieś w oddali można było dostrzec przebiegające stadko saren.

Taki piękny widok roztaczał się z okien małego drewnianego domku ukrytego w samym sercu rozległego lasu. Okolica była całkowicie opuszczona, a niedaleko było małe jeziorko z krystalicznie czystą wodą. Domek był jednopiętrowy, na dole znajdowała się mała kuchnia połączona z salonem, tuż obok była łazienka, a schody prowadziły na półpiętro, gdzie stała jedna sypialnia z dużym łóżkiem. To wszystko wyglądało wręcz bajkowo i w takiej bajce od kilkunastu dni żyła Zulema z Macareną, ukrywając się przed całym światem, a jednocześnie prowadząc sielankowy tryb życia.

Póki co, udało im się przechytrzyć wszystkie zastępy policji i nikt nie wiedział, że kobiety znajdują się poza granicami Hiszpanii, co dawało im znaczną przewagę, gdyż bez problemu mogły odwiedzić różne sklepy i nakupić wszelkie zapasy, na jakie mogły sobie tylko pozwolić. Miały też dostateczną ilość pieniędzy, żeby zastanowić się nad kolejnymi krokami na ich mapie życia, choć na tę chwilę, czas spędzony w małej chatce pośród lasu wydawał się czasem najlepiej wykorzystanym.

Mimo, że na początku żadna z nich nie miała zamiaru rozmawiać na tematy wymagające otworzenia się przed tą drugą, czas nieubłaganie pokazywał, że mimo braku oficjalnej rozmowy, wszystko się zmieniło, zwłaszcza, że ustalona zasada spania w tym samym łóżku, ale po całkowicie przeciwległych jego końcach, obowiązywała przez cały czas. Dodatkowo, przywileje i zaszczytne miano "fuck buddies" teoretycznie wciąż pozostały, ale nieco wyewoluowały.

Teraz, Zulema wstawała jako pierwsza i jakby z nowego przyzwyczajenia, przygotowywała dwa kubki kawy, a następnie wychodziła na ganek i siadała w wielkim bujanym krześle, obserwując wschodzące słońce. Po jakimś czasie, dołączała do niej Macarena, za każdym razem prawiąc wykład o noszeniu ze sobą czegoś ciepłego na takie chłodne poranki. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że blondynka narzucała na brunetkę wielki koc i sama dosiadała się do kobiety, by w milczeniu wypić kawę. Wieczorami miał miejsce podobny rytuał, często z butelką alkoholu, gdzie wstawiona Maca wracała do łóżka i zanim Zulema zdążyła wrócić, ta już dawno smacznie spała, rozwalona na całej szerokości posłania. Poirytowana czarnowłosa wciskała się na swój mały skrawek, ale mimo że się złościła, to nigdy jej to widocznie nie przeszkadzało, bo akceptowała ten stan rzeczy, zadowolona z blondwłosej czupryny leżącej obok niej.

W niektóre poranki, Maca zdołała obudzić się pierwsza, jednak zamiast wstać, obracała się na prawy bok i wpatrywała w śpiącą Zulemę, jakby chciała na zawsze zapamiętać ten niewinny widok. Tym razem już się nie bała poprawić niesfornych kosmyków, które opadały na twarz brunetki. Delikatnie odsuwała je, muskając opuszkiem palca blady policzek, a gdy czarnowłosa poruszyła się, ta cofała rękę, nie chcąc wybudzić kobiety ze snu.

Takie drobne gesty i zachowania wystarczały, by wyrazić uczucia i emocje zgromadzone w kobietach. Nie potrzebowały do tego specjalnych słów, zdążyły nauczyć się odczytywać to, co miały tuż przed sobą. A to co miały, było dla ich obu czymś nowym, niezgłębionym, wartym poświęcenia uwagi, zainteresowania się. Stanowiło tajemnicę gotową do odkrycia, kawałek po kawałeczku, nie spiesząc się zanadto. W końcu miały przed sobą perspektywę spędzenia reszty życia ze sobą, stąd brak pośpiechu. Miast tego, wyważone uczucia, przekładane wzajemnymi docinkami, które tylko napędzały tę relację, czyniąc ją nietuzinkową i oryginalną.

Czasem nie trzeba nawet słów, by wiedzieć co czuje druga osoba, choć poprzednie lata spędzone na licznych cierpieniach nie napawały nadzieją. Życie bywa przewrotne i Zulema z Macareną przekonały się o tym na własnej skórze, tworząc skomplikowaną relację zrodzoną z nienawiści, która przeobraziła się w coś niewyobrażalnego, niczym mała gąsienica zawinięta w kokon, by po dostatecznym upływie czasu przeobrazić się w pięknego, kolorowego motyla. Co prawda, miały przed sobą perspektywę wielkiej niewiadomej, nie wiedziały co je może spotkać następnego dnia, czy policja je w końcu namierzy, czy też uda im się pozostać w ukryciu przez wiele lat, ale świadomość, że miały siebie nawzajem pomagała im stawić czoła tej niepewności czyhającej za rogiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy ostatnią część, (mam nadzieję) piękne zwieńczenie całej historii. Dalsza część może wyglądać poniekąd jak El Oasis, ale możemy też uznać, że dziewczyny zrezygnowały z dalszych wojaży, kto wie ;x
> 
> Z tego miejsca chciałabym podziękować każdej osobie, która dotrwała do końca, komentowała, oceniała i napawała mnie radością, bo bez was pewnie nie miałabym takiej możliwości, żeby to dociągnąć do końca <3
> 
> Nie wykluczam pisania czegoś podobnego w przyszłości, także stay tuned! :D
> 
> Na zakończenie podrzucam link do filmiku stworzonego przez znajomą na twitterze, która specjalnie dla mnie połączyła klipy wraz z muzyką, która idealnie pasuję do relacji między Zulemą a Macareną -> https://twitter.com/i/status/1324741543668948992


End file.
